From Love to Hate: Crossing paths
by SilverGold12
Summary: Minato and Kushina stared down the beast known as the nine tail fox, they both held a buddle in there hands, they were looking at their new born twins, Naruto and Nami. " Your ready?" " I trust you Minato-kun." "SEAL."... Don't worry Naruto, I promise you'll get your revenge, lets go Uzugakure awaits... Please read. Epic length and a different view of the Naruto series.
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfect Twist.**

My first fanfic involving Minato and Kushina.

I hope you enjoy.

Please Review.

5 reviews equals a new chapter. Most of them are already written.

I've been working on this for almost three weeks, and has taken time away from my other story's but I'll get back to them don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are involved, excluding my own OC.

* * *

**Prologue **

Kushina and Minato stood side by side. They both stood tall looking at the monster that is the nine tail fox. They both held a bundle in their arms.

" I'm sorry it has to be this way Kushi-Chan." Spoke Minato his voice low and filled with regret.

" It's something that must be done."

" I know but-" He was cut off by a kiss.

" Let's get this over with." Minato smiled looking at her lovely eyes.

" Summoning jutsu!" Minato summoned the toad boss. He took the bundle from Kushina and held it next to his chest. Kushina looked at the two childs in his arms and couldn't stop some tears from sliding down her cheeks.

" Naruto-kun, Nami-chan... please forgive me for what we're about to do... it was never out intentions to force you into a life of misery... But promise me... No promise us-" He held Kushina hand. " that you two will become strong... even if your miles apart." He was crying by the end and the child sense it as they started to cry too.

" I love you." Her face harden as she stood next to her husband.

" What are you doing Kushina?" Minato yelled. She was suppose to stay here and take care of the kids.

" I'm going with you... I have a plan, if it works we'll both live.."

" But-" He try'd to protest. She raised a finger to his mouth.

" Do you trust me?" He bit his bottum lip nervously.

" More then anything in my life."

" Then trust me.. it'll work." He nodded and tapped Gamabunta signaling the giant toad to approach the nine tails. When they were close enough he started the hand signs that'll seal the beast into his kids. He had a plan, this jutsu was only for one person but if he fed it enough chakra he'll sure it'll work.

The Kyuubi spirit chakra, power and his will would be sealed into Naruto. The demon thoughts, knowledge and physical energy will be sealed into his only daughter Nami. Kushina took the time to look at the kids in Minato hands... they looked so peaceful.. not at all knowing what's about to happen to them.

" It's ready Kushina." Minato shouted over to her. Kushina nodded. Her chakra escaped her body forming chains that sunk into Minato body.

" This is the Uzumkai clan Kekkei Genkai... spirit chains. These chains purify any evil in the soul... This is why the Kyuubi is so well controlled inside a Uzumaki. Our chakra kills any foul foul taint in the spirit... while these chains are inside you, the Shinigami could not take your soul as it's chakra won't be able to wrap around your spirit... Now hurry! This takes a lot of effort and Chakra!"

Minato didn't really understand but nodded anyways... the shinigami looked at Kushina and roared and try'd to pierce her with his blade but Minato didn't allow it.

" I control you!" Taking control of the being on his back... the sword stopped inches from Kushina neck. The Kyuubi looked at the scene amused before preparing a Imari. Minato turned back to the beast and took a breath.

" I'm sorry Naruto, Nami!" He made some hand signs.

" **Seal**." And just like that the Kyuubi disappeared. Two different designs appeared on the infants stomach. On Naruto, a trigram swirl appeared on his abdomen, Nami had a triangular crystal surrounded by a circle. Both seal's glowed before dying down.

Both Minato and Kushina fell to the ground as Gamabunta disappeared. Minato was still holding his kids. Two blurs caught the bodys before they hit the floor.

" A-are they..." Asked a spiky white haired man with make-up. A white bearded man with a staff checked there pulse.

" No, but they will be. Come on let's get them to the hospital.. maybe Tsunade could save them."

A group of Anbu arrived. They looked at the third waiting for directions.

" Listen up! your leader is wounded.. so is this woman. Let's get them to the hospital."

They all looked at the red haired lady all wondering who she was... Sarutobi and Jiraiya sighed. They knew who she was... and also knew the kids belonged to them... this was top secret information.

"Now!" They sprinted away.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

The village been buzzing with news of the fourth being hospitalized... there leader has been in a coma and people were scared it could be permanent. The rumor about the woman found at his side spread like wild fire... many peoplem thought it was the Kyuubi human form and should be killed.

The civilians toy'd with that idea, but when a week passed and the woman didn't wake up, they ruled it out. It came down to a random woman being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

_Konoha hospital_

Two people layed in bed, one was a blond haired man guy who was drooling with a nose bugger. The woman to his right had long red hair. She looked tired and moved about like if she was having a bad dream.

" They look so normal for two people that should've been dead." Spoke a man.

" Shut up you old pervert. They should wake up any minute now." Said a busty woman. Just on cue the blond man began to stir... before comepletely jerking forward, he was quickly pressed down.

" Jiraiya hold him down!" The woman barked. He might reopen his wounds if he began to jerk around looking for the fox. The woman seemed to be bothered by the noise as she began to wake up... she didn't do anything to sudden, just open her eyes and mumble something barely audible.

" Kushina thanks god your okay!" The blond haired man shouted. He looked up at the man holding him and raised a eyebrow. " Pervy-sensei?"

" Nice to have you back Minato." Said Jiraiya, who didn't seem bothered by the perv comment.

" Minato where are the kids?" The red haired woman yelled. The now identified Minato looked around. Tsunade went into a back room and came back with the kids.

" Here you go Kushina-san, two healthy baby's." Kushina took the kids into her hands and couldn't help but let a couple of tears flow. She hugged them hard enough to wake them up.. and they cried, hard.

" Gomen, Naruto, Name. I'm just glad I still have you." Minato looked at the scene and caught himself smiling wiping a tear from his eye.

" Can I see Naruto?" Kushina nodded giving him the boy. She held Nami close to her and hushed her, and began to rock her from side to side.

Minato looked at his son. " You look just like me little Naru-kun." Minato pressed his stomach lightly. Naruto giggled and reached for his fathers face. Minato complied bringing his face closer to the infants hand.. he was surprised when Naruto grabbed his chin and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, Minato smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

" Come in." A anbu with a Hawk mask walked in.

" Hokage-sama, I hate to interrupt this moment but you are needed in the council chambers both you and her, bring the kids." Spoke the anbu... not just any anbu he was root.

Minato sighed, a Hokages job was never over. He asked for his and Kushinas clothes and they got dressed. Minato took Naruto, while Kushina grabbed Nami.

" What do you think they wan't? Asked Jiraiya.

Minato looked at Naruto like it was his last time seeing him.

" I got a pretty good idea."

**Chambers **

The room was filled with tension, Minato cursed. He took his seat in the middle of the room, handing Kushina Naruto and she took her seat in the Namikaze section. This didn't go unnoticed by the audience.

" Why is she taking your clans seat?" Asked Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha clan.

" Because that 'she' your reffering to is my wife Kushina Uzumaki, and those are our childrens." The whole room went crazy, after the Kyuubi attacks and now there Hokage was secretly married without informing them.

A strong killing intent stopped the arguing... it didn't come from Minato... no this killing intent was much more deadly.

" Are you questioning are love and marriage?" Kushina calmly asked... it was a deadly question, better left unanswered.

" We are not here to talk about your marriage... more importantly what happened to the Kyuubi?" Asked Danzou. He took a small look at the kids in her hands.

Minato cursed... He couldn't keep something so big from the council. They'll impeach him and then he'll really wont be able to protect them or keep a eye on them.

" I did the only thing a Hokage faced with my dilema could, I sealed it... more importantly I sealed them inside my kids." A roar was his reply.

" Kell them!"

" Demon!"

" How disgusting!"

" Shoot them!"

Four people dropped dead the moment those words were spoken.. each one of them being a shinobi. He expected this from the civiliand, but from his own ninjas?

" Let the Hokage speak." Was heard from the civilian section. He smiled, he knew the people of Konoha were good but he wasn't dumb.. that attitude would've been completly different if he was dead.

" According to the rules made by the Shodaime Hokage.. We could not have two jinchuriki housed as that would cause a imbalance of power... specially since they both are related to the Hokage." Said Danzou smirking... One of them will be forced to leave.. and when they did.. he'll take him into his own custody.

Minato nodded. Kushina couldn't believe it.. did this mean her family will be split... Or worse one executed... Minato wouldn't let that happen.. right?

" I agree... it will be unfair. That is why I have already premeditated a solution. A escorting group from Uzu no Kuni is waiting for my wife.. they will escort her back to her home village, going with her would be my oldest son Naruto. She is to leave immediately... I would stay here with Nami my daughter.."

Kushina couldn't believe it... This was to much.. She got up grabbing Naruto and left the chamber. Minato watched her leave.

" This meeting has come to a end." He left. He found her at the Namikaze estate, packing her things. He could see her shoulders raising...she must be crying.

" How could you?"

" I had too.. this wasn't my plan believe it... I thought I was gonna be dead."

" But your not! Your the Hokage." She said turning around tears falling from her eyes. He didn't bother showing emotions... He didn't deserve it.

" I have a village to think about.. and two jinchurikis will be a hazard.. they need to be separated... my duty as the Hokage."

" But what about your duty as a father and husband." Asked Kushina the tears stopped, leaving nothing but resent and anger. She finished packing she sealed the bag into a scroll and strapped her katana to her back... she might be weak at the moment but she was still a kage level shinobi.

" I hope you and your village burn in hell!" She grabbed Naruto and about to leave, when Tsunade came in with Nami.

She looked at her and smiled. She took Nami from the sannins hands.

" Don't worry dear, we'll be reuinted. Here-" Kushina took out a small necklace with a blue emerald. " As long as you wear thus, you'll always have a piece of me and your brother.

She handed the girl back to Tsunade and began to leave. Nami began to cry, while Naruto stood shut... both baby's made eye contact and there eyes glowed before they died down to there natural color.

The door closed and Minato collapsed... His body shaking and tears began to hit the floor.

" I failed." Tsunade didn't talk... she walked forward and handed him the child. Minato looked at the child in his hands and smiled.

" Your mom was right... we will be reunited... come on let's put you to sleep." Tsunade smiled.

' You have a good heart.' And left the compound.

Kushina reached the rendevous location and found a group of Uzu nins already there. She noticed the gold bands on there shoulder's the royal guard.

" Kushina-sama, welcome back." Kushina nodded as they all bowed there heads in respect. Now she remembers why she left, she hated being known was the princess of Uzu. She sighed as she entered the carrage that will carry her to Uzu.

" Let's go, I don't want to keep looking at this place." She said. The guard nodded.

" Hai Kushina-sama, let's go!" And just like that they were gone . Kushina sighed, looking at Naruto...

" I wonder what the future got in store for us." Naruto looked up at her his blue eyes smooth and reflective.

* * *

**_10 years later_**

It's been ten years, ten years since the Kyuubi attacked, ten years since Naruto and Nami was born, ten years since she returned home and ten years since his betrayal.

After leaving Konoha she traveled west towards her former home. Whirpool was a small island off the coast of river country. Her family took control of this land hundreds of years ago when the clan wars just started.. The Uzumaki were a strong military force, but remained solitary and didn't get involved in any conflicts. The few they did.. well lets just say not one Uzumaki was harm.

" Kushina-Hime, your father awaits." She sighed. She looked as the masked anbu.

" Hai, I'll be there in a minute." She returned home and her family welcomed her with open arms and a celebration was thrown all across the village... her family was rich, rich enough to buy what ever they wanted. She was never one for royalty and her family was basically the epitome of royal. They were a rich bunch, probably had enough money to buy half of konoha and fire country, she would. but only to destroy it.

She thought about everything Narutos been through. she smiled, for the most part he had a good life. Always had what he needed, but still managed to stay humble. He was turning ten this friday and she was thinking of throwing him another party. Last year the party was so big they had to close down all the businesses because of all the noise. She knew he was getting older and would probably be mad at him for it but it's she was his mother.

Naruto was a weird kid, wise beyound his years and mature... a little too mature. He was trained by many of the top ninjas of the village. Till she took over his trainning as Uzumaki tradition said. He was strong maybe low chunin. He was a master of the blade, she never saw a kid take up the sword so fast... he was a Uzumaki prodigy and the whole village recognized it.

She was proud of him. She most have spaced out, since she was in front of her fathers office... He was the leader of the village and was always locked inside his corridor. She paused as she try'd to listen to the conversation already going on inside and her heart skipped when she heard the familiar voice.

' It can't be..." She thought before barging in. She froze.. It was him. She recognized tge man he was no other then the copy nin Kakashi aka that mans student. Her killing intent and she reached for her blade.

" Calm down Kushina! Now take a seat." Her father yelled. She fought his glare for a minute but gave in. Her father was a middle aged man, had a good build stood at around 5'9. She got her red hair from him, and also her green eyes.

" What is he doing here?" She demanded. Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

" And you are?" He had no idea who she was... but she looked at him like someone she knew. Kushina almost kicked herself, she forgot he was just a kid when those things happened.

" Kushina before you rudely interrupted me and this young man were adding the finishing touched to a piece treaty we've been working with konoha for the last 9 years. After the Kyuubi attacked a couple of days later the current Hokage sent out a ambassador to negotiate a treaty between the two countries. We agreed right away but he was very explicit when he said it was two be finalized 9 years from now, that way we do not think we are begging for our help and loose face in the eyes of the world."

She felt a pain across her chest. The only reason he called her here was because it affected her in some way... No, anything but that..

" You were personally selected by the Yondaime Hokage to be exchanged with one of there own ninjas known as Anko. Kakashi here came to escort her, and to escort you and your son back to Konoha. Normally I would not agree to give up such a valuable ninja and my daughter at that. but he agreed that you will be allowed to comeback after he sees you fit to return. You are to pack your bags because for the next few years you will be a ninja of Konoha and I expect you not to disappoint me!"

And just like that her world flipped upside down... She looked at him he eyes almost about to burst with tears.

" Hai, sir." And she stormed out.

" Excuse my daughter rude behavior she just has a lot of 'history' with Konoha." Kakashi nodded.

" None taken Kitako-sama. I'll stay here for the day and tomorrow we should be on our way back home." Kitako nodded.

" You'll be staying at the Uzumaki residence, one of the Anbu will escort you. Please, make yourself at home." Kakashi exited.

Kitako sighed and his age began to show.

' I'm sorry Kushina but you need to face your fears and even if you end up hating me... I'll do what ever it takes to see you succeed.

* * *

_Town_

A blond hair boy can be seen walking down a crowded avenue. He was wearing a black body suit with gold plates around his shoulders, ankles and shins. He had a katana over his shoulders and was ignoring the many compliments he was getting from the people around him.

He just finished training and decided to grab a bite to eat. He never told his mom but he hated the way people looked at him like if he was some kind of god. He found his favorite ramen stand and took a seat.

" Two misu ramen please."

" Coming right up." Could be heard from behind the counter. He sighed when he felt the eyes of the people in the bar looking at him.

" Your Uzumaki Naruto!" Said a kid. Naruto looked at him and looked away as if the kid wasn't important. " Don't look at me like that! Like if I'm a nobody, you Uzumakis are all the same."

Naruto didn't even seem to be paying attention as his order was placed infront of him. The kid growing more and more impatient realizing he was being ignored cocked his fist back.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Naruto still not taking his eyes off the food. The kid did it anyways, too him his fist was going a thousand miles per hour and was just inches away from the cocky kids face.

'" **Slap.**" Naruto didn't move as the fist hit his face. Instead he just grabbed the kids wrist twisted it till you heard a crack and kept eating. The kid yelled and rolled on the floor as the pain was to much to bare. Naruto payed his due and left the bar. Once again ignoring the fan girl squeals of him being so cool and mysterious.

He walked home and didn't take long to reach the border of the village were the Uzumaki clan estate was located. The thing was huge and could fit about 200 familys. He jumped over the gate and the security system went off but he spiked his chakra to tell the guard it was him.

He walked home which was located in the middle of the whole estate and was also the biggest house. He walked inside took off his sandals.

" Mom! I'm home." No reply. He raised a eyebrow his mom was always home when he came back from trainning and he raised the other eyebrow when he saw all the luggage in the living room right infront of the pearl stairs that you had to take to reach the secound floor. He ran up stairs and into his moms room to find her packing the lasy of her things and noticed his clothes were also packed.

" Umm, mom whats happening?" Kushina jumped when she heard the voice and grabbed her chest in shock.

" Oh its you Naruto," Kushina said not really paying him no mind. " Here take this down stairs." He picked up the luggage pretty easily and slung it over his shoulders.

" Are you gonna tell me?"

" Oh yeah, meet me down stairs." Naruto shook his head.. He never saw his mom so distracted. He took the things down stairs and waited. His mom came down a little later with a giant treasure chest looking thing. He recognized it as the chest they put all there weapons not to mention over 3 billon ryos. He raised a eyebrow, his mom been saving that money up for awhile and this wasn't what you usually took on a vacation trip.

" Mom, whats happening?" He said his voice no longer covering his confusion. Kushina put the thing down and sighed. She took a knee for she could be face to face with her son.

" Naru-kun.. I'm sorry for this, I promised you'll never have to step feet there again but its out of my hands now." Naruto looked at her confused.

" I'm sorry son but were going to Konoha." Kushina said taking him into a hug.

" What's _Konoha_?" A confused Naruto asked.

* * *

Enjoy.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunite

I'm surprised by the amount of feedback I'm getting from this story.

Please keep the reviews coming, they help the story and myself and keep the story flowing. Thank you.

Anyways let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am not receiving payment for what I post here.

* * *

**Konoha**

A red haired girl can be seen walking through one of the many corridors in the Hokages building. She seemed to have a hop in her step and smiled at everyone that complimented her.

"Arigato." She said to a person that handed her a small basket of chocolates with roses. She entered the hokage office and took no time in throwing the basket in the garbage.

"Another one eh? I thought you'll be use to it by now... Nami." Asked a man behind his desk. He wore the formal Hokage robes and his gold hair fell over his eyes. Nami giggled.

"I am, I'm just running out of space to put them in." She said giggling. The hokage got up taking his robe off and making a kage bushin to finish the paper work.

"Todays the day. Its finally time to meet them" The man said as he took a knee to be at eye level with the girl. "you look just like her." He said. He couldn't believe that ten years have passed since he made the worst decision of his life, and that now he will finally have a chance to make things right.

Nami smiled as she reached for the amulet hanging from her neck. Ever since she was little her father has been telling her about her mom, her brother and how one day we'll be able to be become a family again. He told her the storys millions of times, how he had to give up the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Some nights he'll come up to her room after he'd finished working and would tell her story's about her mom. He always sounded happy when he talked about her and would always remind her how beautiful she was, and he'll slide my hair over my ear and would give me a kiss on the forehead and whisper 'good night little one, don't worry I promise we'll be together again.'

"Come on dad! Were gonna be late!" She said as she jumped out the window. The hokage smiled. Nami has always been out going, caring and passionate. She looked at the world with a cup half full, she was just like her mother living in the present and not giving a damn about the future. She was intellegent, the top of her class second only to the Uchiha but he knew once her mother stubbornness hit her, she'll be number one.

"It's been awhile... right Minato?"

"I'm glad you came sensei." Minato said turning to face him. The old man snorted.

"When you threaten to take away all of my research, prohibit the sell of my book, how can I not come?" He deadpanned. Minato smirked as he appeared besides him in a blink of a eye.

"Come on, let's not keep the people waiting Jiraiya."

"Show off." Jiraiya said before following him.

_A couple minutes later_

They arrived on a big stage in the middle of the village. The civilians were going around smiling and celebrating. Minato looked at his people and smiled, today was the Kyuubi celebration. Every year for the last ten they've been having this celebration, for the life that were lost, the people that fought, but most important the sealing of the Kyuubi.

He made it perfectly clear the next day after the attack that his daughter was the container of the beast and should be the one getting the applause not him. The village was silent for a minute which caused him to panic thinking he would have to place a law that would cause his daughter to be isolated for ever not knowing why the people hated her, but he released a sigh of relief when the village began to shout and applaud.

He looked on stage, Nami was already there sitting on one of the many chairs looking at the main gates. He looked at the gate too and shook his head. They'll be here any minute now... so many questions but the greatest one was, did she hate him? Of course she did, he thought solemnly.

He jumped on stage, when he saw everybody that was suppose to be there on their seats. Most of them were just council men and the only ones worth recognition was the third hokage, Danzou, Kakashi and of course the two sannins Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

There was a podium and he took his place behind it. He cleared his throat to get the peoples attention. The civilians stopped what they were doing and immediately placed all their attention on the Yondaime.

"People of Konoha! We are gather here today to celebrate the defeat of the monster known as the nine tail fox! And how the will of fire helped us once again ignite the flames of passion in every shinobi that fought the beast! They were the reason we survive not me!" He began strong and confident and the crowd soaked in the fourth voice.

"Ten years ago today, I was forced to make the hardest decision of my life, it was either let the beast continue his relentless rampage or seal it inside my kid." His voice was softer now but the power was still in them and everybody could feel it, "I decided to put my children life on the line, as I could not possibly ask any other parent to do something I myself do not approve of, but I did it to save all of you! Not just the village but the whole fire nation, and show the rest of the world that Konoha was still number one! And will forever remain on top!"

The crowd was going crazy now, they started chanting yondaime as some people even fainted and girls cry'd. Jiraiya watched his student address the village and couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face.. He has never been so proud of him, after all he's been through hell and back.

"But today is different!" This caught everyone's attention. They all looked at him. Minato stood quite for a minute before wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Ten years ago, when I was found in a hole next to a woman I am please to announce that she was not just a random person..." Everyone grunted in confusion, what did the mystery girl have to do with anything? "she was not just a regular person... she was my wife! Kushina Uzumaki and we didn't have one kid, we had two and the Kyuubi was sealed in both not just one! And I am proud to say that after 10 years of being torn apart by the council she will be returning with my other child Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

The crowd was stunned their leader had two kids and a wife? And they were forced to be separated by the council? They looked at each other before giving a giant scream of acknowledgement.

"Please enjoy the rest of the carnival. Let the celebration begin!" Minato smiled as he stepped down from the podium and looked over at Nami who was crying tears of joy. Shes been waiting for this moment eagerly and now her mom wont just be a story; she'll be real.

"Come on let's go on ahead and wait for them." Nami nodded and took his hands and just like that they were gone no yellow flash just disappeared.

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of this?" Yelled a angry Danzou. Sarutobi smirked.

"I don't know." And walked off to celebrate with the people of Konoha. Danzou watched him leave and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Outskirts of the village**

A carriage surrounded by gold plated guards could be seen traveling across a dirt road.

"Naruto are you okay?"

_Flashback_

_'What's Konoha?' Kushina almost wanted to curse herself. She never thought this day will come, she always thought they could live normally and she never had too mention Konoha but Minato seemed to always find a way to screw her over._

_'Naruto come here take a seat.' She said patting the cushioned seat next to her, Naruto raised a eyebrow and sat down. 'There's something I got to tell you, you see-' she bit her lip as she tried to find the words. __'you weren't born here... you were born in Konoha ...we had to leave because of certain events'_

_"Certain events?' Naruto questioned, she cursed to the side. Why did he have to have his curiosity?_

_' Yes, when you was born the nine tail fox attacked. It was relentless it destroyed everything in its sight and couldn't be stopped-'_

_'What does the Nine tail have to do with anything?' Naruto interrupted._

_'Let me finish. It was almost about to destroy the village and me and my husband who was the current Hokage at the time found a way to stop it.. by sealing it inside our kids.." She looked at Naruto to see his reaction and felt like crap when she saw none._

_'Your dad is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, you have a twin sister named Nami that was born a couple of minutes before you... A couple of days after the sealing, we was called to the council office to talk about what happened... when we told them they said it was a hazard to have two jinchuriki's around... Your father decided it was best if I took you and left back to my home country... I never thought we would have to speak about this again and when I wanted to tell you, I already figured you didn't have to know.'_

_' I see.' Naruto said before walking away... not knowing that his mom heart was left in pieces from that small gesture._

_Flashback end_

He hasn't talked to her since and spent his time looking out the window.

"Were almost there she told him." He nodded and continued looking out the window. " I'm sorry Naruto... I'll understand if you hated me-"

" I don't hate you mom, it's just a lot to take in." His blue eyes looked into her greens as he said those words. "So, this Hokage guy, whats he like?"

Kushina smiled and her heart warmed when she saw he was talking to her again, Naruto was never one to dwell on things for too long.

"He's a nice guy in-fact you look exactly like him, you have his hair, his blue eyes and his gene for jutsu. Hes probably the strongest ninja to ever live. Besides that, hes a kind man, great heart but I could never forgive him for what he did."

Naruto looked at her. "Sounds stupid."

"He is."

"No, I mean you not forgiving him. When you look at it, this was probably the best thing he could do. Grandpa told me that he might be the leader of the village but his power isn't absolute that he sometimes has to make hard decisions that cost him a lot of sleep, that he has a responsibility that can't be put aside. I know what he did was wrong, and I ain't defending him he is after all a asshole, but look at us now he managed to keep us all safe and now were going to be reunited." He stopped to look at her.

"What ever." She said. Naruto laughed, she knew he was right but she will never admit it.

"So what about Nami?" Naruto inquired.

"She's beautiful, looks just like me and no doubt has my stunning good figure."

"Conceited much?" She smacked him upside the head and hugged him.

"Come on were here." Naruto nodded grabbing his katana and putting it over his shoulder.

"I'm scared kasaan." Naruto said. Kushina looked at him, sometimes he acted so mature she forgot he was a kid. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Come on little Naru-kun. Your the bravest guy I know." Naruto smiled as he wiped the lipstick off his forehead. He opened the carriage door and stepped out, his mom quickly followed. The guards surrounded them making it difficult for anyone to see. Naruto looked at the entrance to the village and saw a large group of people but he wasn't looking at them.. he was staring at the two people in front of the group. One was a large man with golden hair and the other was a much smaller girl with violet hair. He stayed staring at her and looked away when she looked his way.

They broke away from the guards and began to walk forward and it wasn't long before they were just inches away from the gate. As they got closer, Naruto began to see their faces clearer and clearer. He stared at the man and felt like he was looking in a mirror but he could feel the power he gave off and the only person he thought could match him was his mom, but grandpa will crush him.

When they passed the gate he saw his mom hesitate to step both feet in and was about to ask her whats wrong when she continued walking. They were so close, Naruto began to count the steps and saw that the two people were also walking forward. His heart was beating fast and he was feeling sick. He was looking at the ground before looking up and that's when it happened. They were face to face, nose to nose and he was stuck looking into Nami green eyes. He looked up at the Hokage. The Hokage was smiling at his mom and he could've swore he saw a blush.

He looked back at Nami and couldn't stop looking at her. She was wearing skin tight anbu jeans that hugged her body perfectly, violet sandals to match her hair and was also wearing a similar color blouse. But he was a Uzumaki and they were taught proper manners since they could walk.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto a pleasure to meet you." He bowed expecting her to do the same and panic'd thinking he did something wrong when she didn't. He raised his head and looked at her... before he was sent to the floor from a giant hug that made him lose his breath... he felt tears on his shoulders and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much oniisan-san!" Naruto eyes widen.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore she began to cry and hugged them both. Nami looked at who hugged her and eyes began to shine.

"Dad was right, you are beautiful Okaasan!" She yelled before hugging her.

"Your even more gorgeous Nami-chan." Nami giggled. Naruto got up from the floor and began to walk towards Minato. He stared at him for awhile, before extending his hand.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Minato looked at him and extended his hand.

" I'm Namikaze Minato." Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes.

" Your strong, one day I'll be just a strong as you." Naruto said. Minato looked shock but ruffled Naruto hair.

"Yeah, maybe one day." Naruto nodded and left. Minato watched him walk away, yep he was his son.

"Come on oniisan let me show you around!" Said Nami grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Be back before dinner Nami/Naruto." Yelled Minato and Kushina at the same time. Kushina looked at him before looking away and was about to walk away.

"Kushina wait!" Minato said reaching out to grab her. Kushina stopped.

"Don't you dare touch me. Now excuse me I got to go get my things. Where would I be staying by the way?" Minato looked sad but responded.

" You'll be staying at the new Namikaze estate." He said smirking. Kushina smiled.

" I thought so." And walked away.

* * *

_Naruto & Nami._

"Hum Nami? Where exactly are you taking me?" Naruto asked. They were going through a very packed crowd of people receiving hundreds of compliments. Nami accepted them, he just ignored them like usual. People here were even worst then the ones back home. Gees, he was to young to marry.

"Come on, I'm taking you to my favorite place in the village and we could catch up." He looked at her and continued to follow. They arrived a couple of minutes later in a open field full of blue roses, she dragged him to the corner where there was waterfall and if you look from the top of it you could see the whole village.

"Nice right?" Naruto didn't answer instead he looked at the setting sun, fireworks were beginning to pop across the sky and it looked magnificent.

"Do you always come here?" He asked.

"Only when I want to be alone. I hate how the village looks at me like I'm so kind of god." Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Nami looked back at him.

"What's it like to live in Uzu?" Naruto looked at her and took a seat the sun was already going down and the stars were shinning over them but the fireworks would block them out every now and then. He looked over at Nami and saw her sitting down with her arms hugging her knees. She looked over at him and he noticed the amulet on her neck.

"That necklace who gave it to you?" He said almost surprised. Nami looked at him strangely before she held the amulet with one hand and sighed.

"Dad said kasaan gave it to me the day she had to leave. It was her final present and dad told me that as long as I wore this I would always have a piece of her. Why? You seem familiar with it."

Naruto nodded, pushing his sleeve up to show he also had one but as a bracelet.

"These amulets are given to every Uzumaki of pure blood and royalty. Inside the amulet theres a storage; which contains a portion of the power of the person that gave you it. Your's has kasaans judging from that green glow, mines is from grandpa which is the leader of the village."

Nami was awed she never thought she'll be considered royalty and had a portion of her moms power. "How can we unlock the power?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Every time I asked grandpa he said's, when the time is right the power will present itself." Nami nodded.

"How was your life? Here I mean." Nami looked up at sighing.

"My life was good, always had what I wanted, but was never spoiled. But for as long as I remember, I've been treated like a princess and I can't even go outside with out having to be pestered by the village... not to mention I always felt like I was missing something. My dad would always tell me story about mom and how she helped him seal the Kyuubi inside us and how she had to leave but he promised he'll bring her back.. but now that feelings gone."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. Nami looked at the sky and grinned.

"This is my favorite part!" Naruto looked at the sky and saw three objects flying across the sky like shooting stars...

**Boom**

** Boom**

**Boom**

The whole sky turned red and all across the village you could see the kyuubi painted across the sky in a display of fireworks. The beast stayed for a couple of minutes before exploding to small particles of light that fell to the village like rain. Naruto was amazed and Nami stood up.

They looked at each other and both their eyes glowed before settling down.

"Come on, Kaasan and Otousan will be mad if we don't make it for dinner." Naruto nodded. Nami jumped off the top of the waterfall, Naruto raised a eyebrow before following after her.

_15 minutes later_

They arrive at the estate.

He noticed it was huge and would give his old home some competition and had a giant gate with the initials U & N. Nami said it was just finished about four weeks before they arrived. They opened the gate and they walked through.

"These doors are special. Otousan made a seal all around the estate that if anyone but his blood came in then you'll be incinerated." Naruto nodded.

"What about mom they ain't related." Nami nodded.

"Your right, how about we ask him during dinner."

"He'll tell us about something that involves the security of the house?" Naruto asked skeptically, maybe mom was right he is stupid.

"Of course! I'm here ain't I? Noway he'll say no." She said proudly puffing her chest out.

"Cocky much?"

"Shut up." They went into the biggest mansion in the whole thing. Naruto looked around and saw it was well decorated but knew by tomorrow his mom would've already redecorated the whole thing to her liking.. she did it more then four times at home. The smell was so good their mouths watered, they passed by the kitchen and saw Kushina cooking up a huge meal while Minato placed the food on the table.

"Come on both of you go wash your hands and sit at the table." Naruto and Nami both nodded and went up stairs. They came back a couple of minutes later and everything was done.

"Take a seat." The amount of food on the table was amazing for any other four people family but Minato was a eating machine, followed by Naruto a bad habit he got from him. Nami sat down next to Kushina and Naruto sat next to Minato who was at the head of the table.

" Let's eat." Minato dug in and everybody looked at him.

" Whout?" He said muffled. He still had a piece of bread in his mouth, and everybody laughed at him. Naruto followed up and dug in.

" Like father like son." Said Kushina as Naruto also began to gobble down his food. Nami giggled and began to eat in a more decent way, her eyes lid up with the amazing flavor of her ramen.

"Oh my Kami! This is way better then the one otousan makes! Can you make it everyday Kasaan?" Kushina smiled when she heard Minato grumble.

"Now Nami, I know it's good but it'll stun your growth if you eat to much. Just look at your brother." Naruto looked up at her with wide cheeks full of noodles.

"Yeah your right, he is kind of short." Naruto shook his head and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I'm taller then you!" He screamed. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"No your not!" She said sticking her tongue out.

"Yes I am!" Naruto said furious at the mock.

"No your not!" Pulling her eye lids down with a finger

"Un huh!"

"hn." They broke into a fit of laughter. This was their first sibling fight.

"I got a surprise for you Naruto, how would you like to join the academy and become a ninja of konoha?" Naruto looked at him, then at his mom as if asking her what to say. Kushina shrug her shoulders it was up to him.

"Yes Hokage-sama..." Minato frowned at the honorific, Naruto must hate him too couldn't even call him dad.

Naruto always wanted to become a ninja, he never thought it'll be a Konoha one.

"Great you'll be in Nami class, judging from your katana I see you've already gotten training from your mom." Naruto nodded.

"Nami will take you to class tomorrow and introduce you to everyone." Naruto smiled.

"Yay! Now I have a brother in school! Now Sasuke can't show his brother off." Minato frowned. Nami has developed quite some hate towards the Uchiha and would complain about him everyday.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah he's a big jerk! He's from the prised _Uchiha_ clan and he thinks he's better then everybody because his brother trains him. But now I got my brother back and you'll make me strong like him.. right?" She said her eyes softening at the end... Kushina was about to say something when Minato shook his head a gesture not to intervene. She didn't like it but agreed.

Naruto looked at Nami, he never thought he'll have a sibling that will depend on him. Naruto gave her a nod and one of his rare foxy smiles.

"Yeah, I'll make you strong, I promise imouto-chan." Nami eyes lid up.

"Thank you Niisan!" The dinner went by nice some convos here others there... but throw out the whole thing, Kushina and Minato did not share one word. The dinner ended and Nami took Naruto up to his room. Kushina stayed to wash the dishes and Minato offered to help, she said no but he did anyways.

"I'm sorry... I know it was wrong, even selfish but you have to understand I couldn't find anything else... I wanted my family safe and that was the only option at the time."

Minato began he took off his head band as his bangs covered his eyes. Kushina didn't say a word just kept cleaning.

"I loved you, I wanted us to be together for ever.. you know like we always wanted. I don't know if you remember but when you were pregnant you said you wanted to leave this ninja life and focus on our family... I'm willing to do that, I'll resign as Hokage and me, you, the kids could go anywhere you like... It doesn't matter to me I just want to be with you."

Kushina finished cleaning the dishes... she refused to look at him when she said these next words.

"I loved you too, but its to late." And she left. Neither of them could sleep that night as tears fell from their eyes.

* * *

Next time: The Academy

Reviews

Firedragoonknight:

this story sounds good just wondering is this a incest harem? cause ethier way i dont care this is still a great story even it is one chapter.

Reply: Incest harem? Um, not sure yet.

Dragon man 180:

Interesting, but I call BS on a village having only one Jinchuuriki, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri each have two that together total nine tails each.

I can't wait to see the siblings reuinte, but I think Minato better suffer for allowing the separation.

Reply: I know that other villages have more then one, but I bet you none of them were under this circumstances. Remember this story has 1 biju split in two, making it a hazard as people don't know how both half will reach to one another.

Minato should suffer? Answer this, does the ends justify the means?

USAvet:

First off you need to proofread better. Second when typing text there is never any spaces following a double quote unless the spoken part has ended. Finally saying you'll only post a new chapter after 5 reviews is something a child would do. Type your stuff, make corrections, and let the fur fly. I have to admit this is the first time I've ever seen this type of idea. It has merit but the execution is lacking.

Reply: This is my favorite review, as it actually gives me things to think about even if it did come off as kind of a flame. The reason I asked for 5 reviews was because I really didn't think this story was worth my time and effort, so I decided to let the reader decide. If I got 5 reviews it ment people found it interesting and should be continued. About the execution lacking, it was only one chapater please continue reading and review.

**Please Review and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter two..

Please Review, it gives me the motivation to continue with the story.

( Also a reminder. This story is epic length, so in the near future please expect a much larger chapter. But for now, this should suffix.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

3 months later

Nauto kicked the wooden post in front of him, his shirt removed and sweat trickling down his body, or it could have just been the rain, either way he was soaked. His mind wondered off, before switching to fist, elbows, knees and then started using all of them in rapid succession. Naruto cursed when the post broke, and went to get another one but decided to take a water brake first.

He was never one to take a break, he preferred working till he knocked out from exhaustion. But today was different, he just wasn't feeling it. As much as he try'd to hide it, he missed his home. He told his mom about it but she'll look away and say.

' _This is home._' and Naruto would say nothing, knowing she was right. He felt bad for his mom really, forced to return to a place that kicked her out, living with the guy that was the cause of all of her pent up rage. Having to work for a man that she would rather kill, yeah, she had it ruff. So him missing home, and bitching about it to her made him looked pathetic.

His relationship with his _father _hasn't improved. He still called him in a formal way and when ever a conversation was sure to begin with them, he'll nip it in the bud by walking away just plain not responding. Cold, but he deserved it. Yeah, he admits the man was strong and acknowledged that he wanted to be stronger then him but that was it.

He felt like he was being immature about the whole thing and that maybe it was time to forgive and forget, but then he'll look at his mom and see the sadness in her face and the feeling was gone.

He spent a lot more time with Nami and while he enjoyed the time he spent with his little sister he quickly realized they did not share common interest. Nami liked playing pranks, he did not, Nami liked hanging out with friends, he did not, Nami liked going out, he did not and most of all, Nami liked being the center of attention, something he absolutely hated, just the thought of people looking at him made him uncomfortable. But they did share a common interest and that was training something his mom made sure she took charge off.

He looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled, he loved this weather.

_Flashback_

_ " Okay you two! Listen up, today we'll start your combat training." Kushina yelled. She was in the center of the Namikaze dojo, she was in full shinobi gear and her faced showed her seriousness._

_Nami gave a loud content yelp and stood up. Letting the dumb bell she was lifting fall to the ground, causing it to crack from the weigh. Naruto was a little more subtle but the smirk on his face said everything. Kushina watched them and was a little disappointed in Nami reaction, while she was a kid; a ninja is suppose to show as little emotion as possible and was a little more pleased with Narutos performance but she could still see his smirk, not to mention his body tensing up._

_She decided to leave all of that for another time, today was just practice. " Okay, since both of you are already familiar with the basic academy stuff let's skip all of the useless nonsense and get right to the good stuff." Kushina said moving towards them. " Your dad was the one that had to take first shift with your training but he was busy at the office," They didn't miss the anger in those words. "Naruto I already know what your capable of but Nami your father refused to give me any information on you, I was gonna let you tell me but I figured it was best to demonstrate. Come on, follow me._

_They left the dojo and followed Kushina down the hallway. They raised a eyebrow when she stopped in front of what seemed to be a blank wall, and they called her crazy when she started patting the wall in different places along the surface. _

_"Found it." She said. Naruto felt a sharp stab of chakra before the wall ignited in intricate seals that ran along the surface. They both looked on with with a mix of surprise and awe. Nami blinked, dad never told her about this. When the seals died down the wall split open and Kushina walked in, peaking her head out slightly to tell them to hurry up. Naruto and Nami entered but not before looking around to see if anyone saw them entered the strange room... which was stupid since they were in the most secure place in the whole village._

_They gasped at what they found inside. The room was massive and it was filled with many different types of gadgets and machinery that they never seen before. The room looked like some kind of lab._

_" Okay you two stop the gaping and enter the simulator." Kushina spoke._

_" What's a simulator?" They asked at the same time. Kushina shook her head, she was expecting that answer from Naruto not from Nami who lived here her whole life._

_" Just enter through that door and I'll explain when your there." Naruto and Nami looked at each other and shrugged. How bad could it be? They approached the door and were a little surprised when the door slid open by itself and closed when they passed. They expected some type of giant training room with a lot of weapons and trees. What they got was a plain white room._

_" Okay you too, listen up I won't be repeating myself." Kushina said they looked around and couldn't see her or any microphone that could be amplifying her voice. "Relax, I'm here, this room is meant to be looked into not out of. This is a simulator a device that could help you train for future obstacles you two might face. The room is a special design that was invented by the Namikaze and the Uzumaki... They wanted to take technology to a whole new level, from teleporting to time travel, even though the earlier of the two was the only one reachable at the time."_

_Naruto and Nami were by now beyond impressed... wait did she say teleport? Did she mean shushin?_

_" No not Shushin, that's just a way of using chakra to increase your speed to the point that it looks like your teleporting but in reality your just moving very quickly. I'm talking more like your fathers yellow flash technique, that was the first prototype the two clans were able to make, Minato is so far the only one capable of performing it."_

_Now they were just passed impressed and were right up there with bullshit._

_" Think I'm lying? Go ahead and ask him. Anyways-"_

_" How have you been reading our thoughts?" Naruto asked. He noticed it the first time but thought it was just luck but his mom was talking like she was responding to their thoughts not just guessing. Kushina smirked, Nami looked confused._

_" Well you see, when you entered the room a small almost unrecognizable seal was placed on the back of your neck. Don't worry, it'll disappear once we leave this room but for the time being I need to know what your thinking to fully comprehend your level of skill."_

_Naruto nodded and she continued._

_" Now, this simulator is able to convert images into reality, the room can become little to the twice the size of konoha, it can turn into a large lava with a tornado going through it and it could even become a large sea, but you two are not at that level yet, since everything that happenes in the simulator could and would be passed on to your real body."_

_They paled at that._

_" But let's keep it simple, I won't tell you what the thing will be about to keep yah on your toes. Any questions?"_

_" Can we be killed?"_

_" No, the simulator will not let you get killed. This was the first thing the Namikaze made sure of before the Uzumaki used their sealing abilities to make sure that if the thing does mess up it will be turned off and will not reactivate to the problem is fix, which the seal them self will try to do."_

_Naruto and Nami were at a lost for words, these two clans that they were part of were something else... obviously this thing was well beyond its time, and was mostly likely considered impossible by everyone else but here they were living it and the worst thing was... they felt like this was just the tip of the ice berg of what these clans were truly capable off, how else will a bloodline less clan survive for so long? Something was up... something nobody wanted to tell them about. _

_Kushina read the thoughts loud and clear and sighed... no they couldn't tell them... not just yet._

_" If that's all, good luck!"_

_The room setting immediately changed. They were in the middle of a jungle, the tree high above their heads and the smell of blood was everywhere... it made them sick and they wanted nothing more but to puke. Mom wasn't playing, this looked real._

_' Not look, is real' they both heard at the same time... they looked around nothing. ' did you already forget what I told you earlier? Anyways, everything you see is real, nothing about this is fake...'_

_They nodded. Things just got a hundred and ten percent more difficult. They heard a group of people shouting in some strange language and jumped into a near by bush. Three men came appeared, they were wearing the weirdest clothes they ever seen. One man was naked except for a cloth that covered his, how you put it? Privates. The second was wearing a pair of baggy silky jeans with no shirt or shoes, the reason being everywhere that skin was supposed to be showing was covered in metallic little balls... he looked like some kind of robot. The third man was a lot more normal... if you could call it that. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo but one problem, he had no head and his eyes were located were his nipples should be._

_Their appearance wasn't what caught their attention, oh no, what did catch their attention was the group of people that followed them, there was about twenty woman and children all chained to the other and when one collapsed to the floor, dead. The others didn't stop, instead they kept walking literally dragging the dead wait._

_Naruto tensed when he saw Nami reach for a Kunai._

_" Don't." He said in a hushed tone but it was to late. Nami had already launched the projectile. The kunai cut through the air before hitting the guy with the tux right in between the eyes in other words, his heart. The man fell and Nami jumped from her hiding spot. Naruto cursed and went after her._

_" Let them go!" Nami yelled, Naruto looked at her and noticed her usual green eyes took on a red tinge. _

_" You killed, koto! You bitch you'll pay for that." Yelled the man with the cloth around his waist. Naruto cursed reaching for his sword, this guy energy cause it dam right wasn't chakra, just went through the roof... the fact that he can actually feel it was even more disturbing. Nami was clueless to this and was the exact reason why she attacked. She put up a good fight but was eventually hit with a hit so hard that he actually winced... if what mom said was true she'll have a few cracked ribs, some internal bleeding and maybe a major head ache._

_He caught her before she hit the ground and put her off to the side and saw her body start to vanish and he panicked._

_' Don't worry Naruto, it's me keep going.' Naruto nodded. _

_These guys were good, and he knew he was gonna lose no doubt about it but no way in hell will he go down with out a fight._

_" Your next!" The man yelled, while the one that looked like a robot took what he thought was a tai jutsu stance._

_" Fuck off." He replied with a smirk._

_Flashback end._

He smirked again, yeah he got beat up bad. The worst part was it was, the simulator was only on beginners maybe a little lower then that. He remembered going to the academy next day feeling like shit, Nami was a lot better off since she always healed quicker then him. She said the kyuubi was the cause, he had it too why didn't he heal fast?

He got up and placed another wooden post. The rain was really coming down now and he loved it. He began slow doing a couple of slow jabs and kicks. Not putting any real force behind the blows. He raised his hand to his cheek and felt the almost faint scar... and he punched the post so hard his fist went right through it.

' Itachi.'

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay'd in bed looking out the window. For as long as he could remember, the moon was always able to make him think clearly. The amount of stress his mind was under was to much and it was causing him precious sleep._

_In a span of twelve hours he found out he had a 'dad', a sister and that he was born in a village he didn't even know existed. His head was starting to hurt from just the thoughts. He pulled the sheets of him and decided to take a walk. He made as little noise as possible ans stepped on the edge of the steps next to the walls to prevent any creaking._

_He was outside the mansion and wrapped his sleeping Kimono tighter around his body as the cold wind hit him. It was nights like these that made him appreciate everything he had. He began walking around the deserted Namikaze estate and continued to look around till he found a small cavern. It was closed that's for certain, he could feel a strange energy from inside and decided he should check it out._

_He broke down a couple of wooden four by fours to keep people from entering and pushed himself in as there was only a small hole that remained. He looked around for awhile and reached for his blade when he saw red blood shot eyes... He cursed realizing he left his weapon at home._

_' How could I be so careless?' He thought before narrowly dodging a claw that try'd to rip his face off. He caught a glimpse of the creature and almost pee'd his pants._

_" I know you, you're the-"_

_" Wake up Naruto-kun! You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school right?" Naruto looked at his mom, must've been a dream... it felt so real._

_Naruto got up and was entering the bathroom. _

_" Listen Naruto, I kno-" Naruto slammed the door in her face, the universal sign that read, I don't want to hear it. He came out a couple of minutes later with Nami waiting for him on top of his bed. She tossed him his clothes and he caught it and gave her a silent thank you._

_" Ready?" She asked smiling. She couldn't wait to introduce him to all her friends._

_" Let's go." He said fully dressed. He wasn't allowed to wear his body suit as that was a Uzu tradition and didn't fare well in Konoha. So instead his mom bought him, a pair of black pants with orange trims, a fishnet shirt that wen't under his dark orange blazer that had the Uzumaki symbol patched to his back, and some plain black shinobi sandals. His hair was no longer in a pony tail, instead letting it fall freely to his back and shoulders. _

_" You look cool Niisan!" Naruto smiled and ruffled Nami head, which earned him a solid punch to the stomach._

_" Your messing up my hair!" She said patting her hair down and grabbing his hands and leading him outside. They were about to leave the house when Kushina yelled back at them. She was holding a couple of brown bags and Naruto swore, how could he forget his sword?_

_" Here Naruto, Nami. You forgot your lunch, and you almost left your sword Naruto, what did I tell you about that?" She said scowling. _

_" If you leave your blade, your leaving yourself." He said with a sigh. Nami looked at Kushina._

_" Kasaan! When do I get a blade?" Nami asked. Kushina took a knee and looked at Nami._

_" Soon." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. " Now hurry, you'll be late." Nami nodded and turned on her heel and began to walk, Naruto trailing her. _

_Naruto cursed. Yep, this village was ten times worse then Uzu when it came to fan girls. Him and Nami been walking for about ten minutes and they were already being pestered by the people. _

_" No thanks, I'm to young to marry." He heard Nami said. She was a lot nicer with them, he was already earning a reputation. Apparently he was a stuck up irnce from Uzu who thought himself above everyone else... he liked, it kept people away._

_" What's up with their eyes?" Naruto asked Nami. _

_" They're from the Hyuugan clan, they have a kenkei genkai that allows them to look in a complete three sixty and gives them the ability to looks through things, they could even see the tenketsu is a person body and their Tai-jutsu is said to be unrivaled as they could disable a person with just one hit."_

_Naruto nodded impressed. If what Nami was saying was true these people were strong. _

_" That's the Uchiha clan." Nami spat the name with venom. Naruto raised a eyebrow. " That's Sasuke and his brother Itachi." Naruto noticed the two black haired kids, the older one Itachi must've noticed his look as he glared back at him. Both refused to look away, before the kids eyes flashed red._

_" Come on." Nami said pulling him. He took one last glance at the kid and smirked before looking away... some competition._

_They arrived a little too early as the doors haven't opened and most of the kids were still standing outside._

_" Nami-chan! Over here!" He it thinking it was just another fan-girl but was surprised when Nami responded._

_" Ino-chan!" And started walking towards her. It didn't take long to reach her but he was a little more then annoyed with the stares he was getting from the people around him._

_" Ino meet my brother Naruto, Naruto meet my best friend Ino." Naruto nodded bowing his head in acknowledgement. He heard someone clear their throat and noticed some pineapple haired kid was looking right at him._

_" It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shikamaru Nara." Naruto nodded bowing his head._

_" Like wise, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Some fat kid stepped up._

_" Hey, Naruto I'm Chouji Akamichi." He said munching on chips. Naruto nodded his head._

_" I'm kiba and this is my partner Akamaru." The small dog gave a bark. Naruto nodded his head... Konoha sure was strange._

_" Shino Aburame." Naruto snapped his head to the right... he didn't even sensed his chakra.. well he did but he didn't pay much mind thinking it was some random civilian... what the hell was taking up so much chakra from this kid?_

_" Naruto." He responded flatly and turned around when he heard a girlish squeal._

_" Yep, there here." He heard the kid with the dog spit out. It was Sasuke and Itachi and he smirked when Itachi glared at him._

_" Come on let's go inside before these girls start fighting." Nami said. The doors were indeed open and some shinobi with a scar on his nose began to tell people to go inside._

_Nami and Naruto were the first one in the class and picked a seat near the back of the room. Nami was a little put-off she wanted to sit next to Ino in the front, Naruto said she could go and do so, but she didn't want to leave him alone. _

_The room went from nearly empty to full in five minutes. he noticed the Uchihas were at the front of the class near the window with a a group of fan girls surrounding them, if they noticed they didn't show it because none of the two pay'd any mine to them._

_He looked at the door hearing it open and his breath was caught in his lungs when the person walked in. She was a Hyuuga from Nami description but it was hard to believe such a gentle face was capable of doing what Nami described. She walked in a little fast, a blush on her face as she try'd to get to her seat.. which just happened to be behind him. _

_" Hey Hinata-chan!" Nami yelled. " Meet my brother Naruto!" Nami wasn't to quiet about it as the whole room looked back at him._

_" Since when do you have a brother?" Some no named kid said. But he asked the question everyone was thinking. _

_" Since yesterday!" Nami yelled proudly. Hinata took this time to look over at Naruto and her face flushed red, when pale creamy eyes met vibrant blue... the world slew down for her before she lowered her face and took her seat.._

_Naruto raised a eyebrow... she was weird._

_" Okay class today we will be learning about the shinobi wars..."_

_Flashback end.__  
_

Naruto snorted at the memory. The academy was a joke, it was hard to believe that such a strong village carried such a pathetic teaching system. They didn't do nothing to important only replayed history over and over again. The best thing there was the sparing matches. They were put up against other kids, Nami was at the top of the class for the girls but Itachi stood at the top of the class for the boys followed by him then Sasuke.

The thought infuriated as he broke another post this time with a round house kick that snapped the post in half. The rain was coming down hard, the rain drop no longer feeling like drops of water but more like small pebbles. Naruto fell back on his back.

He hated it here, nothing was the same. He missed his friends, he missed his trainers, he missed his grandpa and most importantly he missed his mom. Even though he saw her everyday, she wasn't herself she looked so miserable and it was starting to affect him... little by little he was starting to hate the village too.

He did everything to avoid going around the village, he hated it. Naruto got up and began to walk away, putting on his fish net shirt and blazer picking up his blade and putting on his back. He walked to edge of the training field, which happened to be on top of the Hokage monument.

" One day mom, we'll be out of here... I promise." He said jumping off head first.

'**_ The time if coming, Soon Naruto-kun we will_ meet.'**

* * *

****Done this is probably the worst chapter as of yet, no action, no nothing.

But it was needed to reflex whats been happening.

Explain his relation ships with the family,

meeting Hinata

and how he feels about the village...

Just to clear things up, Naruto will not always show his hate for the village like he did here.

The person at the end will not be introduce for quite some time.

And Next chapter the official story will begin, the plot will start moving. More family interactions.

Comments on Reviews.

I have been seeing a lot of people saying they don't feel the same hate as the first chapter that it seems like their a happy family. But if you don't notice Minato has still been neglected. The only one that get a long are Naruto, Kushina and Nami.

Nami may seem a little immature in front of Naruto but they've lived completely different lives.

Minato will start to appear more as he try's once again to be part of the family.

Next chapter:

Naruto effort.


	4. Revelations, feelings, the storm

**Welcome back! A early chapter just for you guys :) Keep the reviews coming.**

So the epicness begins,

And like I promise the story gets moving.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was unusually cold today in Konoha. The wind howled, the trees rustled.

"Your orders Hokage-sama." Minato looked at the masked Anbu infront of him. Things like this made him really hate his job, what should you do when the people you swore to protect turn against you? He sucked his teeth, he should've let the old man take charge again after Kushina left.

"Lizard, go call Raven. I need him, now!" He said through gritted teeth. He wasn't surprised when he noticed the Anbu was gone. He pressed the intercom button that was connected to his secretary.

"Kiki-san, please get in contact with Danzou, tell the elders to meet me in my office, no excuses."

"Hai, Minato-kun." Was heard on the other side. Minato spun in his seat looking at the village.

"The fire shadow illuminates the village"

"But your fire has dwindle, hasn't it Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded trying to hide his surprise. ' I didn't even feel him enter..'

"Raven-san, please remove your mask." Minato turned around to face the clad in black Shinobi. He didn't flinch when the cold stare of the Sharingan pierced his icy blue eyes.

"Itachi-san, I got a deal for you."

"I'm listening Hokage-sama."

"It's about the Uchiha clan.."

* * *

Nami cursed as Kushina once again kicked her down.

"Your getting better, not nearly enough to match me, but better." Kushina said standing up over her daughter.

They've been training since sunrise and it was well pass noon, with no signs of stopping. Kushina was ruthless when it came to training. After the stunt Nami pulled in the simulator, Kushina decided she needed more hands on training.

Which meant, she'll beat the crap out of nami anytime she saw fit. The pain was becoming too much and Nami struggled to her feet.

"This sucks! Why does Naruto get to practice in the simulator! That's not fare, he lost too!" Nami whined.

"Yeah, but he didn't blindly give away his position, attacked without knowing his opponent level of skill. That was a stupid move, a rookie mistake, something that'll get you killed! Or captured, either way it was bad. Now stop whining. Get! The! Hell! Up!"

Kushina yelled. She knew it was harsh but she needed to beat some sense into the girl. She couldn't lie Nami was strong, showed a lot more potential then Naruto but there was a difference, she didn't know how to harness it... but telling her that will ruin the concept of tough love.

Nami gritted her teeth, spitting out some blood she got back up. She dodged a punch to her abdomen, jumping away to avoid a kick to the temple.

"Nice save, but you can't win a fight blocking. You need to learn how to counter and when to attack." But if she was smart she would do both at the same time, Kushina thought with a smirk.

Nami hated this. She felt like shit, she felt worthless her mom was slowly nicking away at her confidence, something she's been told she reeked of. She wasn't used to it, her dad will encourage her when she did wrong and show her how to do it properly... Kushina will just let her keep trying and failing before giving her only the slightest hint as to what she did wrong... She filed it off to be, Tousan was to soft, Kasaan was to harsh.

Her sadness turned into anger. And charged this time letting her anger guide her, she always fought better when she did, it was a primal thing her dad has told her.

She wen't for a palm thrust, which was quickly avoided with a simple twist of the neck. She was rewarded with a kick to the mid-section, she didn't let it slow her down as she recovered. Grabbing Kushina outstreched leg before her mom could pull it back, she knelt to the ground throwing Kushina off balance before kicking her other feet from under her, letting Kushina land hard on her back and lower neck. Nami smirked.

The smirk was quickly wiped off her face when Kushina used her still free leg to kick Nami across the face, twisting her body for she could be laying on her chest, showing incredible upper body strength she did a hand stand. Nami refused to let go of the leg, Kushina once again showed great agility and flexibility as she used her free leg to again kick Nami in the other side of the face. Still on both hands she horse kicked Nami off her, and performed a swift back hand spring.

"Better, much better" Kushina stated. "But you forgot one thing." someone whispered from behind Nami. " Never let your guard down, and never trust your eyes."

A quick chop to the back of the neck knocked her out. Kushina picked her up, placing a glowing hand over her forehead, she'll wake up before they got home. She smiled at the violet haired girls in her lap.

" You're just like me, but you defently have his brains. Let's go home."

* * *

Naruto mutured a silent 'fuck' as another ninja came at him. Reacting quickly he whipped his blade out stabbing the ninja threw the neck without a second thought, another one down adding to the already impressive collection of fallen ninjas.

Ten more enemies appeared. He breathed in and out.

"**Blue moon: Dance of the camilia.**" With a swiftness only gained from practice, Naruto began to cut down his opponents. The enemies didn't seem to concern and charged at him. The first two were quickly put out, the third and fourth one were next. Naruto cursed feeling his control slipping, this was a new technique using it in combat wasn't the smartest idea, he lost his balance, the ninjas didn't stop they approached and made their efforts worth it and were able to give Naruto a well placed slice deep and across the thigh.

The room began to fizzle, and Naruto found himself inside the plain room of the simulator. Still clutching his leg he limped over to the door, he stumbled past it. He reached a small first aid kit, grabbing the first pain reliever he saw and stabbed it into the wound, he grabbed some wrapping tape and in a rather sloppy manner he wrapepd it. He was still bleeding that's for certain, but his body was always able to heal quickly.

He walked over to the wall pushing his Chakra into the structure and he watched it light up before sliding open. He used the hall way walls for support as his vision was becoming hazy, he made it almost to the end of the hall when he started to sway his breathing becoming labored and he began to fall, only to be caught. He opened his eyes and could only make out a mop of blond hair and what he thought was blue eyes... darkness consumed him.

Minato looked at the injured Naruto and picked him up. He was about to take him to the hospital but with what was happening outside he ruled it out. Cursing he took him to his room, and lay'd him on the bed. He went to fetch a warm towel as Naruto began to catch a fever.

He wasn't a medic but what ever Naruto try'd to do to help, looked wrong. The tape wasn't even wrapped right, loose and no knot to tighten it. He frowned when he saw the full extent of the injury. It was a Kunai wound alright, the cut was sloppy and vicious.

The kunai was able to tear a couple of the muscles in the leg and probably nicked a vein or two and if he was correct it may have scraped his bone.

What could've cause this? Then he noticed where he found Naruto and the direction he was heading..

"The simulator of course!" He raged. But how did Naruto come across it? Much less use it.

'Kushina.' He gritted his teeth. Kushina always took things to far when it came to training! When she arrived her and him were going to have a nice little chat.

The door opened.

'Speaking of the devil.'

"Oh my god! Niisan are you alright? What happened to him Tousan? He's bleeding from his leg." The worried voice of Nami asked. Kushina was at Naruto side in less then a second. She surveyed the damage and perfomed a quick diagnostic jutsu before her hands glowed a bright green.

She placed it over the wound and it slowly but surely began to close and kint it self together.

"Nami please look over your brother. Kushina a word please." Minato said with a foreboding tone in his voice. Nami nodded scared, she never saw her dad so serious. Kushina got up and followed Minato out quietly.

They arrived in what seemed to be Minato home office. The door closed behind them and a seal spread across the door, nobody can go in or out... and nothing could be heard.

" How could you be so fucking irresponsible! Leaving Naruto alone like that, not only that! You showed him the simulator and let him use it unsupervised, are you freaking crazy?" Minato raged. Kushina was a little shock not expecting such a reaction before her anger peeked.

"Excuse me! How dare you accuse me! What happened to Naruto wasn't my fault-"

" Then who was it then? Hum, who showed him where the simulator was at? You of all people should know the dangers of that room!"

_**Slap**_

Kushina had moved so fast it was impossible for the normal eye to see. Minato stood surprised holding his cheek.

"How dare you bring that up! And when the hell did you become a father? If I remember correctly not to long ago you kicked me and him out like trash!" Kushina had tears in her eyes, but the words came out emotionless and icy.

Minato gave her a glare.

"I did what was right for the village."

_**Slap.**_

Kushina spoke up, anger flaring. "Did you do what was right for Naruto?"

_**Slap.**_

"Did you even stop to think what kind of pain it will cost me?"

_**Slap! Slap!**_

"Did you even stop to think about how will this affect Nami being seperated from her family." She began to brake down as her eyes were full of tears.

"And did you even stop to think about what was right for the family?"

"Kushina I can explain."

"Shut up! I don't want to here your excuses I might be here but I will never look at you the same again... I... I.. I hate you!"

Kushina stormed out braking right through the seals and the door.

Minato watched her go, a feeling of Deja vu washed over him, as he once again saw her turn her back on him and leave.

" I failed."

* * *

A figure clad in black looked over the Uchiha estate. He stood over a pile of dead body's. His blade was plastered in blood. His flame like mask hiding his features.

"Ain't I a good boy Itachi-kun?" Said the figure. Itachi ignored him as he came out of another house, his whole outfit full of blood.

"Only a couple more to go, let's hurry." Itachi said casually. Itachi sharigan met Tobi's before transforming into a pin wheel like shape.

"You have such lovely eyes, maybe one day they'll be mine Itachi-kun."

Itachi once again ignored him, turning his eyes to the right as he saw a small figure running in the distance.

"You take care of the rest, I got to go do something." Itachi said following after the figure. Tobi just shrugged and leaped into another house.

Itachi stood over her mom and dad as Sasuke walked in.

"Why? Why are you doing this Aniki?" Sasuke said petrified. He was trembling.

"Your weak otouto, when you have the same eyes as me. You can come to me for question."

"How can I get those eyes?" Sasuke asked.

" Simple, by killing anything you care about." And Itachi disappeared knocking Sasuke out. He looked down at his brother a silent tear falling down his cheek.

"Finish him."He heard the cold voice of Tobi yell. He shook his head.

"That is not needed, lets go." Tobi glared but didn't argue.

'One day those eyes will be mine Itachi.' and he followed him out.

* * *

Minato was back in his office before the warning bell went off all around the village.

"Hokage-sama! It's the Uchiha clan their all dead."

Minato faked shock.

"What! Who were the culprit? Call me all the ANBU platoons, I want a full search of the estate, take some medics see if you could find any survivors, nobody is allowed outside anyone found will be prosecuted. I now declare marshall law!"

The bear masked ANBU nodded. Minato looked over the village seeing many ninjas jumping from roof top, to roof top.

"Sir, what should we do?" Minato turned around. The ANBU infront of him had no design or animal to identify him. This was the Hokage personal soldiers all S-class and above.

"Make sure they find no survivors, except Sasuke Uchiha we need him alive."

"Yes, sir." And the ANBU was gone... like he was never there.

"I hate my job." Minato sighed pressing the intercom button.

"Kiki-san, please call a council meeting."

"Yes Minato-kun."

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan. He noticed his leg felt a lot better then before, using as much strength as he could he got out of bed. Wincing a little when he try'd putting weight on his leg. Limping over to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror his face went sour. He grazed his finger over the scar, before fisting his hand and walking out the bathroom, he needed some fresh air.

He walked up to his balcony, and raised a eyebrow. In the distance he can see a blue tint and he looked up and saw it was still stretching over his head... it looked like the whole village was surrounded by this thing, like they were bubbled in. That was not normal.

"Naruto go back to bed." He turned around. His frown deepend as he saw his mom in full battle armor.

"Where are you going?" Kushina looked at Naruto, then at his leg. She bent down as her hand glowed green, Naruto felt immediate relief. Kushina stood back up.

"Don't worry about it, go to sleep." Naruto nodded climbing back into bed. Kushina tucked him into bed before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back by sunrise." Naruto watched her leave the room. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Kushina was jumping from building to building. She couldn't believe what she heard. When the ANBU came to her, saying the council needed her presence she was genuinely surprised. She noticed the many shinobi jumping from building to building.

She arrived at the hokage tower a couple of minutes later. She ran across the hallway following the sounds of arguing. She bursted into the council room.

The room went quiet at the interruption. They all looked at the woman that barged in. She was wearing skin tight shinobi pants, a cream blouse with red sandles. Some people narrowed their eyes at her Uzugakure head band strapped around her head,

"I was called." Kushina spoke calmly. Minato frowned at the head-band knowing how disrespectful it was.

"Yes, take a seat Uzumaki-san." Minato offered. Kushina took a seat which was reserved for the Uzumkai.

"Okay, let the meeting begin."

"What is the meaning of this!"

"What happened to the Uchiha clan head!"

"I want a explanation."

"Why is that Uzu bitch here!"

Minato just sighed he hated these meetings. "Quiet!." The room fell quiet.

"The meeting was called because something of up most importance has occured, it has come to my attention that the Uchiha clan has been massacre!"

"WHAT!" was everyone immediate reaction. People jumped out their seat,demanding question.

"Silence!"Screamed the third hokage. "I'm sure the fourth has a good explanation." Minato gave Sarutobi a nod.

"The person responsible for the killing was Itachi Uchiha."

"Why would he do something like that!"Yelled some no name civilian.

"Apparently he snapped under the pressure, he killed everyone except his little brother Sasuke... but that is not the most important thing. I have already received word that the other nation are aware of what happened.. We could not let them believe we are weakend."

"What do you propose?" Asked Shikaku already looking over at the red haired woman sitting in the Uzumaki seat.

"I think we should add a new clan to the village..."

"Impossible, nobody can replace the Uchiha!" Yelled Homura. Many people nodded in agreement.

"Your right, but were not replacing them. Were covering them. We need to let the other Nation know that we are still strong."

"But we don't have a strong enough clan to cover for them." Yelled some civilian.

"That is the only problem we face." Minato said.

"I offer the Uzumaki clan." Kushina said standing up. Earning gasp from many people, the Uzumakis were known for having un imaginable strength.

"What can the Uzumaki clan offer that the Uchiha didn't" Asked some civilian that was there the day Kushina was sent away. Kushina looked at him.

"We can offer new Fuin-jutsu, are ninja tools are of up-most value and on top of that wouldn't you like to have a alliance with Uzugakure which is located right next to the hidden stone..."

Everyone caught on. Minato looked at Kushina.

"Fine, the Uzumaki clan will now be a official clan of the village." Minato said. He knew the reason Kushina offered, it was because now she would have political power and she will be able to get her own estate meaning their chances of seeing each other will be slim... and to think he brought her back for they could be together. This day just got better and better.

"Now back on the topic of the Uchiha." Kushina interrupted.

"Actually, as new clan head of the Uzumaki clan, I'll like to make my first claim. As you all know Mikoto was a close friend of mine, before Sasuke was born Mikoto named me his god-mother and I named her Narutos and Nami... If its not to much to ask, I would like to take Sasuke in with my clan."

Everyone was left gaping. This woman was clan head for less then two minutes and she was already playing the game like a veteran. Having Sasuke under her clan would give her a lot more say in what happens in the council as she will be talking for the Uzumaki and the Uchiha but she will also be getting more money... The Uzumaki were already filthy rich but with the combined account of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha not to mention the money she will get to start her clan off with... Shikaku sighed. Things just got troublesome. This woman just went from no one, to everything.

"Permission granted." Minato said through clenched teeths.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama! She's a foreign ninja! Look at her head-band!"

"Shut the fuck up! I can't do nothing about it as I was present when the agreement happen! Now moving on, who would like to purchase the Uchiha estate?"

Everyone raised a eyebrow this had to be expensive. It was the biggest estate, big enough to consider it self a mini village. And it also covered the whole east side of Konoha by the border, where most of the trade happen not to mention it was directly connected to the river that led to River country.

"I would." Kushina said with a smirk. Everyone groaned, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Uzugakure_

A woman with flowing red hair, a yellow and green body suit sprinted across the hall.

'_This is bad! Uzukage-sama isn't gonna like this one bit! To think the hidden stone will do something so forward is unbelievable.'_

She barged into the room. The Uzukage sat behind his desk, his eyes focused on the paper work infront of him.

"Uzukage-sama! Uzukage-sama!" The man looked up his cold blue eyes analized the girl.

"Yes?" He asked calmy. The woman looked at him before dropping to her knees.

"It's the hidden stone village, Uzukage-sama! Their attacking." The Uzukage shot up in his feet lifting the woman by the hair and slamming her into the wall.

"What? Why wasn't I infromed earlier?" He said, venom in his voice. The woman sucked in a sob, as you could hear a small tearing sound coming from her skull.

"I'm sorry Uzukage-sama, it was out of the blue. The hidden stone has not shown any signs of mobilizing for war... all shinobi are stationed around the village. The seal barrier is up, and the civilians are hidden away on their way to river country."Said the woman tears falling from her eyes.

The Uzukage nodded, dropping her on her ass before removing his robe, revealing his battle armor and his two katanas on his back.

"How long do we have?" The woman stayed on the ground, eyes glued to the floor afraid if she looked up she might get hurt.

"Two days." She heard the sound of a sword being sheated and closed her eyes prepared to die.

"Contact Konoha! Tell them send help! Now!" The Uzukage ordered. The woman stood up and left the room to do as she was ordered. The Uzukage walked up to a wall, pressing his hand up to it, he pushed it slowly and watched as the wall slid with his hand. Once the wall was pushed back, he twisted his wrist to the right, a click could be heard before he channeled his chakra. The whole wall glowed before exploding into small particles.

The hidden room was filled of books and scrolls from past Uzumakis. He grabbed a scroll from his pocket, and lay'd it on the floor. He painted a seal across the paper before cutting his thumb, smearing the blood across it.

"**Seal!**" All the books in the room glowed before disappearing. The kage grabbed the scroll, looking around he nodded the room was empty. He left the room the wall rebuilding itself behind him. He grabbed one of the many messenger birds by his window... he stopped grabbing another scroll.

He took a pen and started writing across the scroll. He went up to another wall and this time he just had to push it before it slid open like a door. Inside was dark, once he walked in it illuminated. The room was full of different weapons, but one stood above all. It was a 5 feet sabres sword, a inscription written across it.

愛憎(Love and Hate.)

The Uzukage picked up the blade not at all bothered by the green flames that encased his hand. He grabbed it and left the door once again, closing behind him. He turned around before putting his hand back on the wall, pushing it down like he was dragging the wall downward. The wall glowed before the whole thing started sliding down, when it was done the whole wall was under ground leaving nothing but a floor... like it was never there.

The Uzukage nodded before going back to where he left the scroll. He drew another seal this time on the blade before sealing it inside the scroll. He grabbed both scrolls and grabbed one of the bigger hawks, that were meant to carry bigger things.

"Take this to Kushina and Naruto." The hawk gave a screech like it understood and flaped his wings and left.

The Uzukage stayed in the room, looking out the window that gave him a clear view of the ocean.

"Onoki, to think you would do something so bold... you're getting old. But regardless, this is a fight, he knows we can't win." He disappeared.

He was now standing upon a giant cliff in the direction of the hidden stone... he saw many ships heading in their direction. He closed his eyes and when they opened they were a shiny silver.

" I would not see my home destroyed! I would not let my dreams be killed! I will not let my ideals fall! This is Uzugakure, home of the Uzumaki!"

The ocean seem to react to his words, before the sky became dark and the heavens poured. The ocean crashed against the sea line, before it started to rise. The Uzukage whipped his katana out, two lighting bolts landed to his left and right, the thunder shaking the cliff he was on. His still glowing silver eyes looked at the approaching ship. He looked back and noticed his shinobi flanking him. They stopped approaching, feeling the power he was giving off it was repulsive but most of all it felt wrong... like a power no normal human should have.

This was the first time they have seen their leaders power... and it was a sight to behold... was this the power of a Uzumaki?

The Uzukage stayed on the cliff, the rain pounding on him and the wind whirling around him as lightning flashed across the sky.

'I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry Kushina... This will be my last battle... I just hope Konoha comes in time to same them.' He said looking back at his ninjas.

He grabbed his Katana tighter as lightning cracked right infront of him. It will be two days before they arrived... but when they did... he'll be ready.

* * *

Kushina woke up with a scream... something was wrong. She looked out the window, frowning at the rain. Her window opened and she was about to close it when a hawk flew in... her heart was trapped in her throat as she choked on her feelings.

"No! Father..."

Nami slept uncomfortably as she constantly stured. She hated rain, and never really understood why Naruto loved it, he was always more happy when he heard thunder she asked why but all he said was.

'Grandpa said that when I felt the storm, the storm will call me.' She never understood but nodded anyways... she frowned when the cup of water she kept by her bed cracked a little... what was going on?

Naruto woke up from a nightmare. He was breathing hard and his sheets were wet with sweat. He looked at the amulet he kept on his wrist and frowned when it began to glow a pale green, before intensifying a couple seconds later it burst, the energy inside it shooting into Naruto chest.

'Grandpa' Was the only thing Naruto was able to process before he fell unconcious.

* * *

Wow, I know.

A lot of plot development a lot of things happening like I said a lot of moving forward.

How you like the family now?

Is this story living up to its name **'From love to hate'**?

I know this chapter is short but trust me they will get longer. The reason I cut it here was beacuse to many things were happening in one chapter and I needed to slow it down.

So enjoy, take care good bye.

**Review please- It really gives me the motivation to update quicker.**

Untill next week,

**_The Storm._**


	5. Training, Sasuke wakes up

Chapter

**Welcome to another installment of 'From love to hate'. Enjoy.**

Lol, so many people are mad that Nami has more potential then Naruto. Let me clears this up, she has more potential, not strength.

I'm on a roll, 3 updates in less then 7 chapter should be up sunday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chaos, absolute chaos. What was once the village of Uzushirogakure was in shambles. The buildings that once stood around the village, were burn to the ground. Besides all of this the sounds of war were still trembling about.

"Don't let them reach the civilians! We need to hold our ground!"

"Ahh! I'm hit." Said a soldier as he fell over, several kunais sticking out his body.

"Shiru! No! I'll fucking kill you!" The ninja threw a couple of kunais back, but he was surrounded quickly... he fell dead.

The Uzukage looked over his village his silver eyes flashing, fighting to keep his Kekkei-genkai alive.

"Uzukage-sama, I'm sorry. There's nothing we could do..." Said a ANBU his head lowered kneeling. The Uzukage didn't bother looking back at him.

"Shark, call a retreat. I will stay to hold back as many as possible don'-"

"But sir! You'll die there's to many of them!"

"Are you questioning me!" The Uzukage looked back, his silver eyes flaring, the ANBU found it hard to breath.

"N-no sir, I'll be right on it." He managed to choke out.

"Hurry, you could still catch up with the civilians. It is your job to take care of them. Now go." The Uzukage looked back and sighed when he saw the ANBU was gone.

"You should leave." The Uzukage said looking over his shoulder. A masked ANBU was standing behind him, his mask was bright blue, with two eye holes.

"Nope." The man said with a playful tone in his voice.

The Uzukage smirked. "I'll kill you if you don't."

A small chuckle could be heard. "You won't kill me, after all you value family over everything." Said the masked man as silver eyes flashed through the eye holes. The Uzukage frowned.

"Who would've thought things will end like this?" The Kage asked. His face showing his age the wrinkles along side his eyes depened. The man stayed shut, there was no answer to that, these were the final words of a man about to die.

"And to think Konoha will betray us like that, but I understand... I probably would've done the same thing." He took another pause, as he looked at the dark sky caused by the fires going around the village.

"I loved this village... do me a favor Nanashi. Take care of Naruto for me, he would be more confused then hes ever been, as for Kushina.. well lets just hope she doesn't kill you after what you did to her." He ended with a dry laugh. Nanashi nodded his head.

"I won't be able to do that Kitako-sama. As I will stay here with you." The Uzukage nodded.

"No you are not." Before Nanashi can react, the kage was by his side. The kages eyes glowed silver and just like that Nanashi was gone.

The third Uzukage sighed as he took a step forward, looking over the balcony of the kage tower.

"Forgive me." The kages eyes shined brightly, the silver eyes shrunk before expanding into a hurricane type design.

_Flashback._

_The Uzukage stared over the ocean._

_"Sir, all civilians are evacuated. What are your orders?" The Uzukage looked back. The storm still blowing._

_"In two minutes, I will take out the first fleet of ships. It was suppose to be two days before they attack, but nothing is set in stone. When I take out the first fleet of ships, I wan't all shinobis to line up against the shore line, try to keep the attackers as far from the village as possible. Once we lose the element of surprise, I wan't all shinobis to retreat back to the village, there we would have geographical advantage. If all else fails... well let's just hope it never comes to that. Now go."_

_A swish later the ninja was gone to give out the orders. The Uzukage looked over the clif, taking two steps forward, he fell off. He let himself free fall, his eyes close as he stretched out his senses... he felt the wind, the rain, the rocks, the ocean below him, the heat of the lightning... he was in perfect harmony with nature. His eyes snapped open._

_He fell head first into the ocean. A huge tsunami higher then the clif, crashed over the first fleet that contained 10 boats, their were no survivors. The Uzukage once again, created a Tsunami this one much smaller to take out some of the secound fleet. Hundreds of arrows were shot from the boats falling down like rain..._

_The Uzukage cursed, his silver eyes glowed before a explosion echoed across the sky... the war for Uzu has begun._

_flashback end_

_"_I failed you Kushina. Good bye."

The village of Uzushirogakure was no more.

* * *

_Konoha_

Naruto got up with a jerk.

"Granda!" The bracelet around his wrist bursting before the green energy inside blasted into Naruto body, he fell over knocked out.

_Mindscrape._

Naruto eyes flashed open and he chocked water sinked into his mouth. Getting up wheezing and panting, he coughed a couple of times. He looked around and saw he was in some kind of sewer. It was dark and the freezing water below him gave him a chill.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought to himself and jumped when it echoed all around him. 'The fuck.' once again the same results.

"**Come to me boy.**" That was definetly not him...

"What?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"**Come to me, just** follow** my voice.**" Naruto walked carefully towards the source of the voice, taking a little longer as the water under him pushed agains't his feet like some kind of current... where was it going?

He arrived at some giant room. The giant cage infront of him caused him to raise a eyebrow, what was so big... then his eyes widen.

"No..." Naruto said scared. The room flared with chakra, Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head, his eyes flashing from blue to red.

"**Come on release control, give me your will... the power it feels good right? I could give you more, just say yes."** Naruto was breathing hard, he was clutching his head and screaming in pain, he felt like someone was trying to yank his will and soul... and just like that the pain was gone. He covered his ears at the beast gave a giant bark that made the room shake. He looked around.

"Over here, Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes widen... that voice, it couldn't be.

"Ojiisan?" Naruto asked, turning around... his heart dropped when he saw his grandpa smiling warmly at him... he ran to hug but was shocked when he went right though him... like a ghost.

"I'm sorry Naruto but as it stands we could not make any physical contact." Naruto cursed hitting the water.

"Your dead ain't you..." Naruto whispered. The Uzukage looked at Naruto, he walked forward and crouched next to him.

"I'm afraid I am Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't respond, gentle sobbing could be heard.

"How?" The Uzukage, sat up.

"That's not important. Come on, get up your a Uzumaki have some pride." Naruto got up turning around to face him his eyes watery but no tears fell.

"What's gonna happen to Kasaan?" The Uzukage shook his head.

"She's a strong woman. Now Naruto I only have a couple of hours left to explain to you-" The Uzukage started.

"Explain to me what?" Naruto asked his voice low. The Kyuubi growled behind his cage before his blood red eyes pierced the darkness.

"**Uzukage? Tsk, how the** **Uzumaki's has fallen... and to think I actually had respect for them.**"

"Quiet you beast!" The Uzukage said his eyes flashing silver, the Kyuubi gave a howl before growling.

"**You dare flash me with those god for saken eyes! Let me out, I'll kill you!**"

Naruto fell to his knees as the killing intent in the room began to rise.

"Be gone." The Uzukage said, his eyes lighting up... and just like that the Kyuubi was gone.

"What happened to it?" Naruto asked looking around, the gate, the beast the whole thing was gone.

"He's gone for now, that's all that matters. Now where was I... oh yes I came to explain to you-"

"Explain what?" The Uzukage eyes returned to its original green.

"The history behind the Uzumaki clan."

* * *

_Hokage tower._

_"_You can't be serious, we can't help them now! Is better we let them solve their own problems." Yelled Homura. Minato narrowed his eyes.

"I agree with Homura, we could not affored a war right now. The village people will not take a war so lightly." Danzou backed up.

"Uzushirogakure has been a loyal ally, not to mention we have already agreed on making a Uzumaki clan in Konoha... If Uzu falls there would be no point in establishing a new clan."

"Your wrong, it would be even better." Hiruzen Sarutobi interrupted. "We could not let the people think theres more problems, did you forget the Uchiha clans been masscre? Plus with the Uchiha gone, we don't have enough people to form a good military campaign, we'll just be sending people to their deaths. Remember Konoha above all, nothing above Konoha."

Minato frowned, this didn't feel right... he wanted to help, no, he needed to help. But they had a point, to many things were going on at home for him to go and start anything outside.

"We could not say no! They helped us when we needed help, we can't just leave them to their deaths! That's inhuman." Minato raged. He was always big on loyalty and friendship... this just wasn't right.

"You pick then. You got two choices, resolve the Uchiha thing, or go to war. Your choice." Minato glared at all of them. Before sighing, letting up.

"Fine." A smug smirk went across Homura face.

"The fire shadow illuminates the village." And they walked out. Minato stood up and looked in the direction of Uzu.

'I'm sorry Kushina.'

* * *

Kushina jumped from tree to tree, going as fast as her legs could carry her. She's been running since the middle of the night, and hasn't stopped since, she was on her way back to Uzu. The feeling she got earlier wasn't normal. She whipped her katana out and easily blocked to shurikens. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around.

"I could see you, come out." Kushina said looking at a tree. The tree blurred showing it was a gen-jutsu, before a man in a ocean blue mask with eye holes stepped out.

"I see your skills are as sharp as always." Kushina frowned.

"Who are you?" She questioned. The man was standing almost lazily both his hands in his pocket a bored look in his eyes.

"You forgot about me so soon? What its only been 13 years." Kushina eyes narrowed.

"I ain't gonna ask again, who are you?" Kushina yelled flaring her chakra.

"Damn, Chichi-chan didn't think you get so mad." Kushina eyes widen before she appeared above the man her katana ready to strike, the man raised a kunai trying to block only for Kushina to faze out leaving many after images, all swinging their swords at the him. He cursed, which one was the real one, he jumped away and smiled when he saw all of them disappear.

"So you sent a clone? Do I look that weak?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Kushina said from the branch of a tree.

"Heard? I made it. You must remember me if your first reaction was anything to go by." Kushina fazed out from the tree appearng infront of the man.

"Take off your mask."

"How about a glass of tea, some food and then we'll get to the freaky parts?" Kushina raised her blade up to his throat.

"Take off your mask." She said in a angry hushed voice. The man chuckled, before bringing his hand up to his face. He removed the mask in one quick motion. Kushina stayed shock, he had dark violet eyes, silky black hair in a pony tail a angular chin and fitting cheek bones.

"It's been awhile Kushina." Nanashi said. Kushina stared back before driving the blade through his throat, and didn't seem surprised when it ghost passed him.

"It really is you." Kushina hissed. "What do you wan't."

"Still mad huh?" A glare was his reply. "It's your dad-"

"Where is he." Kushina asked, her voice was cold but her eyes said it all. Nanashi saw this.

"I'm sorry Kushina... your dad is dead." Kushina dropped to her knees.

* * *

"So your telling me, that the rikudo sennin had a brother... that was even stronger then the guy we consider the inverntor of nin-jutsu." Naruto asked.

"Yes." The Uzukage responded.

"And that the Uzumaki are related to this so call brother, and that we have a kekkei genkai that is directly connected to him."

"Yes."

"And that's nobodys been able to fully activate it..."

"Yes."

"And that the former leader of Uzushirogakure, went crazy trying to handle the power of the kekkei genkai."

"Yes."

"Wow, that's some pretty good bullshit your telling me." Naruto replied, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his ghost grandpa.

"Listen Naruto are time together is coming to a end. I left you a scroll, it should tell you everything you need to know about the Uzumaki clan. Unfortunetly I destroyed the whole island of Uzu to make sure the enemy don't try to steal anything. Everything I told you was clasified, nobody in the world except a select few know about this... and if my fears are correct somebody has already found out... and you and your sister need to get strong... fast. I sent a man by the name of Nanashi, he should be able to train you and your sister... but he could only do so much. "

By now the kage was starting to fade.

"Remember Naruto, only you could change destiny." and like that he was gone.

Naruto woke up and realized he was still in his room... he heard the sound of a window being hit and went to check. He opened the window and jumped back as a hawk flew in, dropping a scroll in his hands before puffing away. He looked at his wrist and saw his bracelt was indeed gone and notice a small stinging sensation on his chest, he looked down and gasped, he had a tattoo across his body of a silver and red dragon the creature wrapping around him, its silver slitted eyes glowing. He ignored ir for now and looked at the scroll.

Naruto read the inscription on the scroll.

Ikiru Gogyo:

**The story of a forgotten god, history of the Uzumaki.**

* * *

_Uzushirogakure_

Kushina couldn't believe it, everything was destroyed. It was like Kami herself came down and erased it from the world. There was nothing, just flat land, it was like Uzu never existed. Nanashi watched Kushina as she layed eyes on what was formally the village of whirlpool. He had to admit he was just as sad as her but he had a mission, a mission he would not fail.

"Let's go Kushina." Nanashi said reaching out trying to grab her arm.

"Who was it?" Kushina ask her voice cold and void of any emotion. Nanashi frowned.

"Why does it matter?" Kushina turned her head, her green eyes displaying a small slit in them.

"I said, who was it? Who did this?" She yelled. Nanashi sighed.

"It was Iwa, they've been trying to get rid of us for the longest. I was away from the village... I tried to help but..."

"Where are the civilians?" Kushina asked, her voice still icy.

"River country, they should be heading to Konoha bu-"

"Konoha! Why didn't they send help? We were suppose to be allies."Kushina hissed.

"Hai, but the Hokage refused to send help, he did say the council was not in agreement." Kushina chakra erupted, the rocks under cracking from the pressure.

"I see. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Iwagakure." Nanashi narrowed his eyes.

"Revenge is never the right option."

"But yet it has always been seeked."

"By idiots." Nanashi yelled.

"Either way, I'm going. With you or without you." Kushina said jumping away. Nanashi cursed following after her.

They stopped when they reached a entourage of Iwa shinobis. Nanashi grabbed Kushina arm as she reached for her blade.

"Wait, there's more of them." As on cue two more platoon of soldier arrived, followed by many civilians. They stayed quiet trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Are these the last of them?" Asked a one of the many ANBU's.

"These were the only one willing to come with us." The masked ANBU nodded.

"And the rest."

"Dead." Kushina felt her heart skip a beat.

"Good, come on let's get these no good Uzumakis back to the village." Kushina stepped into the clearing, her chakra circling wildly around her, her hair floating in the air.

"**Release them! Now!**" Kushina voice became deeper and her green eyes flashed red. Nanashi looked on, so this was the power of the Kyuubi... for it's chakra to still be trapped inside her body even after it got extracted was amazing.

"And if we refuse?" Asked a well built shinobi as he pulled one of the civilians by the hair and driving his knee into her stomach.

"You'll die."Said Kushina her Katana already lodged inside his skull, his blood splashing over her face. Kushina didn't stop there, as she ripped the Katana out and kicked his body away from her. Red chakra began to bubble out of her forming a small cloak.

"Stop her!" Yelled one of the ANBU, but was quickly silence as a blade seperated his head from his shoulders. The shinobis in the clearing didn't hesitate.

"**Doton: Kenga no jutsu."**

**"Doton:Kaido Shokutso."**

**"Doton: Ryuuga no jutsu."**

Kushina looked at all the techniques coming at her without a flinch. She closed her eyes.

_**Boom!**_

The jutsu's hit home. Kushina was battered with the many techniques. The Iwa shinobis smirked.

"Not as tough as she seemed. Now for that, I'll actually enjoy raping these Uzu woman." The smoke cleared and every single one of the smirks were wiped off their faces. Kushina was standing still, not a scratch on her, one tail wagging behind her, her eyes blood red, her hair wild and messy.

"**I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!" **Kushina charged forward. The screams of the Shinobis could be heard well into the night. The moon shined over Kushina as she stood over the many bodys, her eyes still red looking from side to side like a predator searching for prey.

"That's enough Kushina." Nanashi said from the side. Kushina smiled as blood dripped from her chin, she was full of blood from head to toe. It slid off her like water. Kushina in her crazed state attacked. Nanashi stayed calm, before his eyes flashed silver and Kushina fell over, knocked out. He walked up to Kushina picking her up.

"Follow me." He said talking to the group of people behind him.

"Why should we follow you! That woman is crazy, she'll probably kill us." Nanashi shrugged.

"Do what you want. Just keep in mind, this woman was willing to die for all of you." The group of Uzumakis looked at each other, all the woman in the group stepped forward knowing what would've been their fate if Kushina didn't save them. The men were less willing but followed up. Nanashi kept walking, he didn't seem to care if they followed him or not.

"Let's make camp here." Nanashi stopped in a open plain. Laying Kushina down. The people behind him took a seat.

" What's your name?" Said a lady with bright red hair. Nanashi looked back at her.

"Nanashi." The woman raised a eyebrow.

"Your name is 'No name' that is what Nanashi stands for right?" Nanashi shrugged and looked away.

"I recommend you fall asleep, we head for Konoha in two hours." They all looked at him, like he was crazy.

"What in the hell are we gonna do in Konoha? They didn't even send help when we needed it... their nothing but trash!" Yelled a angry civilian. Nanashi looked at the moon.

"Yes, but this woman is the last living royal Uzumaki. She is the current leader of the Uzumaki clan established over there. I ain't saying you got to come, for all I care you can all go your seperate ways." Nanashi finished coldly. They nodded.

Nanashi looked at Kushina.

"You've grown Kushina." He said. He looked at the stars and saw one of them glowed brighter then the others.

"Kitako-sama.." He said.

'What does the future hold for us?'

* * *

A short old man sat behind his desk, working furiosly on his paperwork that over flowed his desk.

"Tsuchikage-sama! Tsuchikage-sama!" The Tsuchikage looked up from his dead, his small eyes showing his annoyance.

"What? I'm busy." He yelled. The person in the room didn't seem to bother by the news.

"Tsuchikage-sama, it's your son Kitsuchi... he's dead." The Tsuchikage eyes widen.

"Explain." The person in the room nodded.

"Well after we succeded in destroying Uzu, Kitsuchi was able to catch up to the civilians. He was able to take them hostage but when the relieve group you sent to back them up arrived they found the clearing full of blood, but worse the bodys looked like they were torn apart and clawed.. like a beast. Your son was found in the middle of everything with many Katana injurys... his head was missing. This leads us to believe it was the job of hunter nins."

The Tsuchikage listened to the story. He looked calm, but the killing intent in the room was making it kind of hard to breath.

"Get me Kurotsuchi... most of all I want you to add Kushina Uzumaki to the bingo book with a kill on sight order place, her as double S-rank... Also if you can, add a capture order for both her kids. This woman does not know who she is messing with... I want the Uzumaki clan dead, every single one of them... I can't allowed those two twerps of her to unlock that power.. I refuse to let it happen."

"What are you talking about Ojiisan-san? Going crazy." Asked a smirking Kurotsuchi. The Kage frowned.

"It's the Uzumaki, they killed your dad." Kurotsuchi eyes widen.

* * *

Minato frowned, his stomach was still feeling the guilt from yesterday. He was once again bullied by the council into not helping. He thought once Kushina came back he would be able to talk to her and make her forgive him. And as of yet, everything has gone wrong, Kushina hated him even more, she was going to hate him after she fines out what happened to Uzu.

He cursed, he hated his job.

"What's on your mind?" Asked a cloacked figure behind him.

"Yane, Sarutobi-san. It's the village, I don't think its becoming what I want it to be." The third frown.

"Are you questioning your role as the Hokage?" The third asked sharply. The thought alone was despicable.

"No, but as of late everything been going sideways. Ever since that night, I haven't made none of my own decision.. and I think its time for a change."

"Are you proposing treason?" Asked the third his hand already reaching for a kunai inside his cloack. The fourth frown, he had no doubt he could kill the old man in a heart beat but that was not what he wanted.

"No, as of today. Konoha will be under my command, the council will still have a say but I will be the last deciding factor. I have become soft, my guilt over losing my wife has been affecting my decision and because of it I am nothing but a joke.. a figure head. Not anymore, I am the Hokage. My first order of business, I want root to be disbanned or tell Danzou too hand over the power, if he does not agree, lethal force will be taken. Is that under stood ANBU-san."

Minato said talking to the wall, a ANBU appeared nodded and then left.

"The fire shadow illuminates the village! Minato your making a very rash move threatening Danzou like that!" The third fought on. Minato met his glare.

"The time of games is over. I will reunite my family, even if I got to destroy the village to reach that goal. Now leave, I got things to think about." The fourth said coldy as he turned around to look out the window.

"I'm sorry Minato." The third tried to stab a Kunai into the back of Minato head, but his eyes widen as he coughed up blood.

"Yeah, me too." Said Minato from behind him. The third Hokage was dead.

* * *

I'm done. I know took a long time to update but I tried to make it up in this chapter.

I killed the third, so what? He wasn't even that important to begin with. And yes I will kill off more characters... but why spoil the fun?

So the Uzumaki clan has a new power, what is it? What can it do? How do you get it?

Find out next time in, **From love to Hate.**


	6. Power, and wedding bells

Welcome** to another chapter of From love to Hate!**

So people are still pretty mad about the whole potential thing. Listen, Nami needs to have a roll in this story, a roll that needs her to be of significant strength. Naruto is going to be the strongest no doubt, but he will meet people that would challenge that. Enough with the spoilers lets get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I am not receiving pay for this story.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kushina frowned as she looked at the village of Konoha from her location on top of a tree. This village has caused her nothing but pain.

"Do you wish to see it burn?" Asked Nanashi standing right next to her, his mask back in place. Kushina looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Kushina asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I have no choice. Your turn." Kushina turned her head to look at him completely.

"That wasn't what I asked." Kushina said sharply. Nanashi smirked.

"But it was what I answered." Nanashi mocked. Kushina scoffed.

"Why don't you die?" Nanashi shoulders tensed.

"Yeah, I ask myself that everyday." Kushina sighed.

"I'm sorry Nanashi, but what you did could not be forgiven."

Nanashi snorted, "Nor do I ask for forgiveness."

"Let's go." Kushina ordered. Nanashi jumped down.

"Okay, were about to enter the village. Please stay in one line." Nanashi yelled. The group of people has noticeably shrinked, as some of the other refuges decided to go their seperate ways.

Kushina looked over the people and her hands clenched, this was the last piece she had from Uzu.

"Let's go!" Kushina ordered.

"Hai, Kushina-Hime." They yelled back. Kushina nodded as she lead the group of people to the main gate.

"Kushina-sama! I was not aware you left the village." Stated Kotetsu sitting inside his little hut by the villages entrance. Kushina narrowed her eyes, just the fact a Konoha nin talked to her made her want to rage.

"Hai, I was away doing something that needed my undivided attention. Check us in, these people are now under my rule as the Uzumaki clan head." Kotetsu nodded.

"If you would all sign these permission slips, that states that you are now villagers of Konoha." The Uzumaki people looked at him before snorting.

"We did not come here to be part of Konoha, we came here to keep the Uzumaki alive. We are under Kushina-Hime only." A white haired man spoke. The others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama, but if they don't sign they would not be allowed into the village." Kushina nodded turning back to them.

"Follow me." As she walked in quickly being followed.

"Kushina-Sama you are braking the rules, lethal force will be taken if they don't stop right now." Kotetsu argued. Kotetsu cursed, no way he can stop her from bringing them in... but he could distract them.

"And if I refuse?" Kushina asked. Kotetsu pulled out a Kunai.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Nanashi his own Kunai placed to his neck.

"Tell your man stand down Kushina." Everyone heard a voice above them.

Nanashi looked at the figure on top of the building... '_Blond hair, blue eyes, cool trench coat... yup, it's him.'_

Kushina looked at the man her eyes flashing red. "When you let them pass."

Minato narrowed his eyes before nodding his head. "Its alright Kotetsu let them through, Kushina my office bring your little friend with you." And just like that the fourth was gone. Nanashi raised a eyebrow.

"He's fast." Kushina made a clone.

"Take them to the house, get them settled down. Tell Naruto I should be there soon." The clone nodded before nudging the people to follow her.

"Let's go Nanashi." Kushina said jumping away. Nanashi looked at Kushina before staring at a random wall. He jumped away after Kushina.

_Hokage office. _

Minato sat behind his desk, his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't flinch when two figures appeared. He easily grabbed the incoming fist before ducking under a high kick and then pushing the attacker away easily.

"Kushina stop." Nanashi said still standing in the same spot, looking at Kushina his mask placed over his face. Kushina stood up from the floor before staring at Minato who was back behind his desk.

"Give me a reason." Kushina hissed, glaring down Minato.

"A reason for what?"Minato asked.

"A reason why I shouldn't burn this village to the grown. For you too can feel the pain of losing everything." Minato didn't answer right away instead taking his time to look at her.

"It could not be helped, we were in a bad situation." Minato began.

"A bad situation? Because of you my village is gone and I lost my father! And you think it was okay because you were in a bad situation?" Kushina anger was showing. Minato nodded.

"The job of the Hokage is not to please other nation, but to protects its own." Minato stated coldly. Kushina lost it, her eyes flashing red as she took out her Katana.

"Kushina stop it." Kushina looked over at Nanashi who hasn't moved a inch since they got there.

"This guy detroyed your village and you defend him! Are you crazy." Kushina asked. Nanashi nodded.

"Hai, he did. But he is right. Your dad told me he would've done the same if he was in the same situation as him... being a leader isn't easy. Some decision must be made, and sometimes those decision effect other people."

Kushina snarled.. he sounded just like _him_!

"So you were in fact there when the Uzukage was fighting. Why didn't you help him? If you are who I think you are, you are more then enough help." Minato stated. Nanashi nodded.

"Indeed. But this still doesn't answer why didn't you send help." Nanashi retorted. Minato glared at him but looked away, because looking into that swirling blue mask made you dizzy.

"I was force by the council-" Minato desked was snapped in half as Kushina drove her fist through it.

"The council, its always the council. I'll kill them all."

"No need." Minato replied.

"What you mean?" Nanashi asked.

"I have already taken care of them... even if it took drastic measures. Let's just say the council will not be a problem anymore." Minato smirked at the end. Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"So there is no council?" Minato shook his head.

"No there is, they just wont be as pushy as they were." Nanashi nodded getting the inuendo.

"Kushina I am willing to help you rebuild your clan, I would allow you to take your revenge... and I would even let you leave if that is what you desire... but please... please, give me a chance to make things right." Minato begged.

Kushina stayed silent.

"I would rather you die, then give you my forgiveness." Kushina stated coldly. Minato nodded sadly. "I don't want nothing to do with you... you're nothing but trash Minato and its about time you realize this yourself. "'

Minato narrowed his eyes. "If that is what you want, I want the Uzumaki clan to stay away from the Namikaze from now on... you and anyone from your clan will be prohibited from contacting any Namikaze... Including Nami."

Mianto said fiercely. Kushina stood up.

"You can't do that, Nami is a Uzumaki as much as she is Namikaze." Minato nodded.

"Your right! But ever since you got here all I've tried to do is reunite our family! I even killed the third hokage because he was against us being together, I got rid of the council who were the main reason I had to send you away in the first place! Not to mention, I sent you away with plans already of how to get you back and when I get you back you come and be nothing but a little girl about everything and blaming me for everything bad thats happened to you like a little bitch."

Minato finished harshly. Kushina eyes narrowed.

"Your wrong Minato... I did try to make it work-"

"And how have you tried to make it work?" Minato cut her off. Kushina eyes flashed red.

"By actually coming back in the first place" Kushina said. "And if you want to band Nami from seeing her mother fine! Do what you want, but you would never see Naruto, he won't even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you wont admit you were wrong, betray yourself keep telling yourself that you were the victim." Kushina said leaving the office, tears threatening to come out.

Minato watched her leave, Nanashi still hasn't made a move.

"Do you know where I can find a black smith? My sword getting kind of rusty." Nanashi stated. Minato didn't respond.

"What are you to Kushina?" Minato said his voice full of contempt. Nanashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well before she was sent over here... I was next in line to marry her. Well I still am, since your marriage is shot down the shit-" Minato was on him the minute he mentioned marriage.

"I'll kill you if you even try to take her from me." Minato whispered into his ear. Nanashi nodded before Minato found himself going right through him.

"That is not your decision to make. So I guess you don't know where its at? I'll find it myself. It was nice meeting you Hokage-san." Before Nanashi flashed out of the office.

Minato kneeled on the floor before getting up.

'I can not fail... I will reuinite my family."

* * *

_Sasuke_

Sasuke glared at the new Uzumaki estate. He looked at the new gate, that replaced the old Uchiha gate. He spat at the floor, just the thought that the village believes a Uzumaki could replace the Uchiha was sickening. Nothing can comepare to the sharingan, everything was below it. He jumped over the gate and walked down the road.. he grabbed his head as every house he passed made another memory resurface... he fell on his knees as he reached a point where so many different things were hitting him that he was getting dizzy.

He began to hyper ventilate, his pupils dilated and his mouth became dry as he layed on the floor. He was finding it hard to breath before he was picked up. He looked up at his helper and saw it was a red haired woman with vibrating green eyes.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'm here." The woman said. Sasuke was beginning to see black as his eyes closed. Kushina looked at the passed out Sasuke and frowned. She could feel his pain, the fact of losing your whole family... she remembered the feelings she had when she looked at what used to be Uzu. She sighed before she took a step and blured away.

Kushina arrived in the main house. She walked in and raised a eyebrow at the familiar design, Minato must have rearranged everything for it could look like the old Uzumaki estate back home.

"Kasaan, I see you've returned." Naruto said calmly leaning against the wall. "Why is Sasuke here?" Kushina sighed.

"Everything will be explained in do time Naruto, lets wait for Nanashi he would clear everthing up. I'm going to bed, take care of Sasuke... he would be with us for the remainder of our stay in Konoha."

Naruto already hated the idea but nodded. He was wondering who this Nanashi person was. Naruto took Sasuke from his mom, picking him up bridal style before taking him to the living room slamming his head into the wall.

"Careful Naruto." Kushina said. Naruto smirked.

"Sorry." Before disappearing into the living room. Kushina watched him leave and sighed as she walked up the elegant marble stairs that greeted anyone that walked into the house. She needed some sleep.

"I take it your done? Should I wait for you or should I get right to it?" Asked a bored voice from the top of the stairs. Kushina looked at the swirling blue mask and nodded.

"Take the initiative, I'll be back down in a couple of hours." Kushina said tiredly. Nanashi nodded, and she heard a crash before a groan escaped what seemed like Naruto mouth. She shuck her head, walking up the stairs if this was infact like the old Uzumaki estate her room would be that way.

Naruto cursed as he picked himself up from the floor after being pushed into the wall. "Who are you?" Naruto asked nervously. Nanashi looked at him, before grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up grabbing his colar and tearing it open displaying his chest.

"I see, you have already came in contact with Kitako-sama. What did he tell you?" Naruto didn't know if he could trust this man with such information but he really didn't have a choice at the moment.

"He told me the basics of the history of the Uzumaki. He gave me a scrolll but I have not opened it yet, waiting for my mom to get back." Nanashi nodded still holding Naruto up by the hair.

"I see, take a seat." Nanashi said flinging Naruto into the couch that just so happened to have Sasuke on it, their bodys colliding. Naruto rolled off him with a groan as Sasuke got up and looked around. His vision closing in on Nanashi and he reached for a Kunai and cursing when he didn't find one.

Nanashi looked at the Uchiha and raised a eyebrow.

"To think a Uzumaki and Uchiha will be in the same room... how cliche." Nanashi said. Sasuke snarled when he mentioned the Uchiha.

"What do you know about the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke demanded, putting a feet down a groan escaping someones throat.

"Get the fuck off me you useless bastard." Naruto muttured. Sasuke looked at the down Naruto and before standing up placing another leg on his head.

"Ops." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto got up shaking himself off.

"Fuck you." Naruto stated. They both looked back at Nanashi who was staring back at them through his eye holes.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto staying quiet since last time he asked that he got sent through a wall. The same thing happening to Sasuke. Naruto just smirked as Sasuke picked himself up.

"I'll be the one asking the questions. What are your names?" Sasuke stood once again next to Naruto grilling him when he saw the smirk on his face.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Nanashi nodded.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Nanashi nodded.

"Your both wrong." Nanashi stated bordely. Naruto narrowed his eyes, Sasuke glared. "You two have not reached your respective dou-jutsu, not to mention Uzu was destroyed along with everything inside it. And the Uchiha clan was massacre, so tell me. How could you be a Uzumaki and a Uchiha?"

Naruto eyes were wide, he was aware his grandpa died but... the whole village of Uzu. Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing him a new light. Maybe he does know the pain of having nothing.

"Wipe that look off your faces! Both of you. There is no time for feelings in the Shinobi world. While I was in fact only going to train Naruto you intrest me Sasuke."

At the word training they both perked up. Nanashi smirked at the eager look they displayed.

"When do we start?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Soon first, channel chakra to your eyes." They stared at him weirdly, but his expectant look didn't leave his posture. They both did the same, there eyes glowing but nothing changed. Nanashi raised a eyebrow before walking up to Sasuke his eyes glowing silver.

"Do that again." He ordered, Nanashi eyes flashing silver looking deep into Sasuke eyes before wincing, Sasuke eyes remained the same. Nanashi began to laugh loudly, Naruto and Sasuke just looked at him like he lost it. Nanashi calmed down.

"Anyways moving on, meet me in the training groud in two minutes. If you are not there, I would personally beat you to a pulp." Naruto and Sasuke eyes widen, The training ground was all the way across the village. Nanashi was gone. Sauke and Naruto looked at each other before dashing for the door.

* * *

Nami looked at her father. "So, Kasaan wants nothing to do with me?" Nami asked dejected. Minato nodded.

"She wants nothing to do with either of us." Minato responded. Nami tried to fight the tears but couldn't help it.

"So what should we do?" Nami asked. Minato kneeled down pulling her into a hug.

"I would make you strong, you would have my undivided attention. I'll train you to be the best, nothing more nothing less. It is time to restore the Namikaze name. You Namikaze Nami will be the future of not only me, but everything that the Namikaze stand for."

Nami nodded.

"When do we start." Minato eyes hardened.

"Meet me in the simulation room." Nami nodded. She'll prove to her mom, she'll prove to her brother... that she was indeed worthy of being a Uzumaki.

* * *

Hinato sighed as she came out of another grueling training session with her father. He was a little softer today but with everything thats been going on with the Uchiha.. he seemed distracted.

She decided to head outside, maybe she'll see Naruto. Just the name made her blush as she remembered the cool looking blond kid. The academys been close as people were still getting use to the idea of the Uchiha clan being gone. She could not see Naruto as often as she wanted, but she was still able to see him train.

She arrived at the training groud and her eyes widen as she saw Sasuke and Naruto fight against some unknown assailant. They were getting beat, badly. They didn't even seem like they stood a chance, every punch they through was dodge before they recieved a brutal punch to the face. Hinata turned on her Byakugan, she was amazed the guys chakra was silver and it licked off him like fire and it seeped into the ground and trees around him.. like he was constantly feeding the earth. She noticed Naruto chakra was similar but it was blue and his leaked into the air and circled around him. Sasuke chakra was the regular color but his chakra temperature was almost below freezing.

She never seen such different chakras. The stranger has the most amazing one by far as the silver glowed brightly and the way is licked off him made him look like he was on fire. She smiled when Naruto got a punch in but winced when he recieved a kick so hard he was planted into the ground. She saw Sasuke jump back and peform a fire jutsu and noticed his chakra began to fluctuate like it was fighting against the technique. The stranger raised his hand, Hinata was amazed the chakra that was seeping into the ground literally took the fireball apart like if it was sucking the chakra away from it.

This man was scary, and she could tell he was only playing around. She gave a yelp as a cloth was placed over her mouth and just like that her vision went black.

_Training ground_

Naruto cursed as he once again got kicked hard. He got back up before he had to dodge another kick that was about to take his head off. He pushed away, Sasuke jumping onto the fray before he was punched in the gut and kneed in the face. Sasuke performed a backflip in the air landing on his feet spitting out some blood, Naruto appeared next to him.

"I thought I was gonna get more of a challenge, well I guess you can't expect so much from to no name brats." Naruto and Sasuke gave a snarl. "How about a game?" Nanashi proposed.

Naruto and Sauke looked at each other. "Two minutes ago two jounin took a little girl in that direction, your goal is to stop them and bring the girl back alive and kill the two jounins. I'll be watching the whole thing but do not expect me to get involved. Unless you find yourself in a life or death situation."

"And if we win this challenge?"

"Naruto, I'll show you how to open that scroll Uzukage-sama left you. Sasuke I'll give you a scroll... that should explain everything." Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Better hurry up." He said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded before dashing in the direction Nanashi was pointing.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, using all the skills they learned about tracking from the academy. Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke chest as they came to a halt. They hid their chakra as they saw the two jounin taking a break in a clearing, one holding up a familiar looking item over his shoulders.

"What if we rape her? The Raikage would love to have some Hyuuga baby's" Naruto narrowed his eyes, if that was who he thought it was these two men were as good as dead. Naruto was giving off a lot of kiling intent.

"Do you want to get us killed idiot." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped not noticing what he was doing but it was to late the two jounins were already aware. Two kunais flew their way and they jumped away easily avoiding the kunai but were blown away by the blast that followed.

**Raiton: Ryuuga no jutsu.**

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him away. The lightning dragon crashing right in front of them sending them once again flying this time into a tree.

"Wait don't kill them! That's the Uzumaki brat and the last of the Uchiha. If we bring them in we'll get a giant promotion." A evil grin flashed across their face. Naruto and Sasuke got up from the ground, they were already pretty beat up from their earlier training section with 'mask guy' as they called him, as he refused to give his name to a couple of no names.

"So you know my name? Then why attack a person you already know is above you?" Sasuke said cockily. The two Jounin looked at each other before busting out into a fit of laughter.

"Do you to really think you could take on two jounins? Konoha must be doing a good job of gassing you up. Maybe after we rape this girl and trade you too in we'll come back to konoha to kill your mom and destroy whats left of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto stayed with his eyes close as he felt a burning sensation go across his body, no it wasn't the nine tails this power felt more relaxed and in tune with him... he opened his eyes as his blue eyes glowed brightly his body surrounded by silver chakra with hints of blue. Sasuke has his head lowered and when he raised it his eyes glowed grey with two commas in each eye, he felt a chill go across his body as his chakra covered him.

"_**I'll kill**_ **_you_**." Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison. The chakra out-put waking up Hinata, her eyes settled on Naruto and Sasuke, her eyes lingering on Naruto for awhile as a smile came to her face. '_He came to rescue me.'_ She thought happily before her attention switched to the binds holding her together... she had to get out, she had to help Naruto-kun.

Nanashi watched the whole thing from a tree, he frowned when he saw Naruto glow silver. He wasn't expecting him to unlock it for a couple of more years, and Sasuke too. Sasuke chakra must be reacting to Naruto's.. I guess their body were running on empty and they unknowingly activated the first stages of their dou-jutsu. He turned frowning, Naruto chakra was seeping into the air in massive amounts, while Sasuke's chakra was mixing with it forming a platinum cloud over them. Either way he was curious as to how well they'll be able to control them self in this stage of the game.

In a blur Sasuke and Naruto were next to them, Sasuke easily avoiding a Kunai thanks to the use of his sharingan while Naruto had to sacrifice a cut to the forearm to avoid being impaled. Nanashi frowned, while Sasuke was using his sharingan to predict and he had to give it to him, he was pretty nice he was fighting like every Uchiha, completely dependent on it. He cursed as Naruto received a cut to the arm, the Uzumaki dou-jutsu was good, but training was a must if you wish to accomplish anything with it.

The fighting continued for a couple of minutes before the jounins easily kicked them away.

"Nice power up, but I think its time we get serious!" They said as their body's began to crack with lightning.

"Naruto help!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked over at her.

"Set her free." Naruto said calmy. His hands on his blade. Sasuke smirked at the power he was feeling it was amazing, this was what he needed, no this was what he wanted. A twisted smirk spread across his face.

"Yes, let her go." Sasuke repeated, his voice a little more feral and nasty.

"Make us."

"Your wish." Naruto said as his Katana reflected the light of the son.

* * *

Done, short chapter but I only got two days before I published it so I hope you enjoy.

Some new shit popped ups, the story line gets going. Next chapter some awaited Naruhina.

**Character depiction.**

**Nanashi:**

**Height: ****5'10**

**Age: 28**

**Skills: Unknown, said to be stronger then the former Uzukage.**

**Personality: Nanashi is relaxed, never shows to much interest in anything. Has a very blunt way of saying things believes sugar coating gets you no where. He is calm, and analyzes everything, no matter how little it is. Was formally engaged to Kushina Uzumaki but something happen before anything could be established. Kushina seems to hold a grudge against him and will not hesitate to kill him. He has shown great skills in Tai justu and has amazing speed. Comes off as Uncaring and has knowledge on a lot of things. He has traveled around the world, and is held in high regards by the Uzukage.**

**Description: Nanashi wears the regular shinobi uniform with a black trench coat and a swirling blue mask with eye holes.**

**Inspiration: I got the idea of Nanashi from this story called, 'Yet again, with a little extra help'. Nanashi is... lets say a bootleg copy of the infamous Ghost. They both have a similar personality, but if they do in fact 'meet' Ghost will call him a stuck up prick, with a attitude problem. **

**More characters to come!**

* * *

Tell me what you think, this chapter was kind of rushed but I like its outcome.

Read, enjoy and Review.

Please Review it gives me inspiration to continue and brings some Ideas, thank you.

Until next time,

**The Uchiha flames of the Uzumaki tides.**


	7. My head hurts

**Welcome to another installment of _From Love to Hate._**

I'll just like to take a minute to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, I'm close to hitting the 100th mark and I'm very grateful for the support you have given me. Keep on the good job guys!

Review box

Annonymous: _I absolutely love this chapter .. when will Kushina forgive Minato, like I totally understand that she is still hurt for what had happen 10 years ago .. but Nami and Naruto are stuck in the middle and probably aren't allowed to hang out with each other any more but that is totally unfair! And will Naruto and Sasuke be friends in this story or will they be like rivals like they are in the cannon series? ?_

_Hope that you can answer this in the next chapter and stay safe and healthy _

_JA NE! :3_

Silver: _When will Minato & Kushina make up? Or worse, Kushina forgive Minato don't hold your breath... at lease not for now. Naruto and Nami will be in touch just not the way you'll expect. Naruto and Sauke will have a weird relationship, that is all I'm willing to divulve._

Agnar: _Ok, he's 10, he's been trained by a bunch of top ninja, and he's never seen a map of the elemental countries before?_

_I could get him not knowing his past in konoha, not knowing much detail about it. But not ever having HEARD of it? Bullshit._

Silver: _Lol, chill out kid. Naruto is of royal blood, meaning like any other prince he has been giving all he wants. What does training have to did with anything geographical? And remember, Naruto is only 10! Only 10, why are you surprised he doesn't know about other villages? Come on when I was little, I pretty much thought my block was the whole world._

demonandagun: _First of all, the name of the Land of Whirlpool's hidden shinobi village was Uzushiogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides, not Uzugakure, secondly Whirlpool and Hidden Rock are no where near each other, they're miles apart, look at a damn map of the Naruto World, Whirlpool was located off the coast of the Land of Fire where the Land of Waves is, the only other close shinobi villages to Whirlpool were Kiri, Konoha, and Kumo, Iwa is on the other side of the damned continent._

Silver: _Lol, sorry I guess. Why are you so mad about the geographical feature? It's a fanfiction... I could make Konoha surrounded by water and smaller then wave, why does it matter how I see it?_

_Leaf Ranger: trembles*...Fuck YOU KUSHIAN! Fuck YOU, Fuck YUOU, Fuck YOU!_

AND Fuck YOU NANASHI!

I swear, i jsut want to beat the shit out of the two of them so badly, I really do. I want to beat them and leave them bloody mangled messes that can never be ninjas again. FUCKING ASS-HOLE BITCHE's!

*pants heavily* I'm sorry but...Minato is right. He's tried everything to try and re-unite his family, and all Kushina has done is be an absolute bitch about it, and not once have I seen anythign to support her being the way she is. SHe's jsut being a spoiled little bitch and I so want to knock some sense into her!

Silver: _LMFAO, I was laughing so hard when I read this one! I guess Kushina is being a little childish but imagine being abandon by the person you love, force to seperate your kids, sent away to a place you left and then come back just to find out the same person that sent you out trys to take you in and pretend nothing happened. Then you find out he didn't lift a finger to protect the land 'he' made her leave, costing the life of her father and other family members._

_Tell me how you'll feel?_

_Review done_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto frowned as the cut on his arm began to heal, what was this? He felt like his whole body was at bay with the world and he could feel the air around him swirling and it was beginning to give him a headache as the power was to much. He could feel everything ten folds, even though the sky was cloudy he could still feel the heat of the son pierce his body, the wind around him felt sharp... if he looked closely he could see small cuts appear anywhere there wasn't clothing, his eyes were burning and everything was getting blurry all he saw was clouds of blue energy, it was like he was literally seeing the energy around him.

Sasuke smirked, this feeling was amazing everything was starting to make sense. he felt the chill of his chakra penetrate his very soul as a chill went all across him. The amount of power he was feeling was amazing, he took a peak at Naruto and saw him clutching his head in pain.

"What's wrong baka?" Sasuke said. He saw Naruto fall to one knee and he focused back on his enemy. Now that Naruto was out of the picture he could actually test this new power. He performed a couple of handsigns.

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**

A giant fireball took up most of the clearing, Sasuke waited for the result and frowned when he saw the two jounins still standing there, he looked clearly and saw a section of the earth was ripped apart. They must've performed some kind of earth wall. Either way, that just means he gets to play with them for a little longer.

Sasuke dashed forward blurring out of sight his leg out stretched out about to deliver a kick to the jounin. He didn't miss a beat when his leg was blocked instead bringing up his other leg and managed to nick the other jounin under the chin, before jumping away slightly touching the floor before blurring out again this time going for a jab, that was blocked before slightly touching the floor again and disappearing. He managed to hit them, but he didn't come out unscathed as he held his left arm which was currently dripping blood.

"That Kunai was leveled with lightning chakra, your arm will be numb for the remainder of the fight." Said one of the jounin smirking. Sasuke face didn't show any concern as he easily ripped his sleeve and tied it around the wound to stop the blood from flowing.

"I only need one hand to finish you off. I've been working on this technique, it's chakra heavy and I doubt I'll have enough chakra to continue but I know you won't survive it... at lease not both of you." Sasuke said.

"Oh please Uchiha-sama, please show us this great technique of yours!" Said one of the jounin his voiced dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke smirked. Before taking one step forward, once his leg touched the floor he vanished appearing behind the jounin grabbing Hinata and disappearing again with Hinata on his shoulder.

"I can't have her in the blast radius can I?" Sasuke said throwing Hinata off him harshly, the girl gave a moan as she landed on her head. The two jounin sucked their teeth they just lost their meal ticket.

"Give her back." Sasuke smirked.

"To late." Chakra started spinning around the two jounin, they try'd to get out but then the chakra flared into a volcano of hot flames trapping them inside.

**Hi-Inabikari**

The clearing went white as the heat rose to unimaginable levels, before a shock wave exploded outwards. When it cleared the two jounin stood in the middle face down. Sasuke was blown against a tree and was now back in his regular form as the power left him. He smirked at the destruction of his technique before blood dripped from his mouth and he passed out.

Naruto was still where he was, his silver chakra swirling around him sloppily like it was on a frenzy tearing the ground under him. Before the power formed a shell of chakra around him before softly sinking back into his body. Leaving him laying on the floor face down, passed out.

Nanashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad." He said, with Hinata over his shoulders. He looked at Sasuke and frowned, the power that kid let out earlier was unbelievable. Before he smirked. He looked at Naruto and raised a eyebrow at some point in time, Naruto hair turned red like his mother, and he smiled.

"Congratulation kid, you are officially the youngest Uzumaki that unlocks his power. But I doubt either of them will be able to activate it again till they get older. Those things do take up a lot of energy and once you run out of energy it feeds of your body.." He said looking at the still bleeding Sasuke. He walked over to Naruto laying Hinata next to him, and getting Sasuke and doing the same. He raised his hands over them and just like that they were gone.

"Let's get you home." He walked up to the two jounins before taking his Katana and saw they were still breathing. He stabbed them both through the head. And just like that he was gone.

* * *

_Three days later._

Kushina and Nanashi looked over Sasuke and Naruto. Ever since he brought them back they've been knocked out, but that wasn't the most important part... no both of them have been letting out a lot of chakra almost in short burst before they screamed in pain...

"What's wrong with them?" Nanashi stood quiet as he looked at the face of Naruto and Sasuke and saw their un-comfort.

"I don't know." He said as Naruto gave another yell.

_Naruto mindscrape. _

Naruto found himself in the middle of a giant field. It was amazing, giant mountains were floating around with water falls running down them, . The sun was out causing a majestic glow over the sky as it glowed purple. He noticed there were more then one sun, once being red, another being orange and the last being the color he was used too which was yellow, but that one was considerably smaller then the rest.

He walked forward before he reached a cliff side and gulped, as he looked down into the abyss. He could barely make out a small river at the bottom and while he played with the thought of falling off he backed away.

"Fear will get you no where." He heard a smooth deep voice from behind him. He jumped backwards before his eyes widen when he no longer felt the safety of rocks under him... and shut his eyes preparing for the pain that will come from the long fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled before opening one eye and notice he was still in the same place, floating over the air.

"Yeah, I got caught with that too." Said the man. Naruto looked over to where he was at earlier and what he saw made him raise a eyebrow. Standing there at the very edge of the cliff was a young man who seem to be in his early twenty's. He wore what seemed to be gold plated body armor over black pants that were tucked into his gold sandals. His hair was a crimson red, that formed what look like two horns in the front while in the back it flowed freely to his shoulder blades. Naruto took notice of the silver eyes and was taken back... he looked like a older version of himself only with red hair.

"Nope you got red hair too." The young man said. Naruto raised a eyebrow before taking his Uzu forehead protected and his eyes widen when he saw his reflection. He indeed have red hair but his were spiky and flowed to his back with two bangs framing his chiseled face.

(Think of Goku super saiyan three form.)

Naruto stared in aw at himself, his glowing silver eyes caught his attention.

"Don't get to hype over unlocking your kekkei genkai, you won't have it once you leave this place." The man said still standing in the same place. Naruto looked back at him before willing his body to go forward only for him to stay in the same spot.

"You got to feel the wind around you, and ask it permission to push you. Come on it's not rocket science." The man said calmly. Naruto stared at him, this guy is talking about talking to the wind and asking it permission.. yup he's crazy as Naruto began trying to swim to land.

"Do it." The man said. His voice was calm but you could tell it was a order. After a couple of minutes of failing at his pathetic attempt at getting to land, Naruto complied asking the wind to push him forward. He was surprised when he began to float forward and landed softly on his feet.

"Told you so." The man said. Naruto didn't respond instead dashing forward and try'd to punch the man. When Naruto fist connected with the guy face a crack was heard before Naruto cried out in pain as he held his broken hand.

"You punch like a bitch." The man said calmly as he looked at the kid jump around, grabbing his hand and cursing. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You remind me much of _him._" He began. Naruto looked back at him.

"Who?" Naruto replied.

"My older brother Rikudo." Naruto raised a eyebrow that name sounded familiar. Before he realized he hasn't introduced himself.

"My name is not Rikudo. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?" The man looked at him puzzled.

"A Uzumaki, I haven't heard that in awhile."

"You failed to answer my question."

"Oh yes, of course. My name is Ikiro Goggyo, or you may no me as the first Uzumaki or the inventor of life." Naruto was awe struck this guy, seemed like your average person... to think he created life or was the founder of his clan was to much.

"But you don't look pass 20."

"I ain't." The man stated calmly.

"Then how are you who you say you are. Those things happen over 500 years ago, and I know my clan isn't only 20."

"Enough, when did age become so important? You mortals never seem to get the bigger picture of things no wonder you die so young and get old. But that is not why I am here." Naruto notice the change in attitude and was a little creep'd out.

"You Naruto have been chosen to be the next wielder of the Tama."

"Spirit eyes? You're talking about these silver things, right?" Naruto said pointing at his eyes. The man nodded.

"Listen well, I will only say this once." The man said. Naruto nodded.

"Long ago when the world was just beginning, me and my brother were sent to this world... we arrived and we found it in shambles. A beast known as the ten tails was running rampant... it's power was amazing, me and my brother were in a fight with it for over three months.. the beast was relentless in its attacks. My brother, was able to split it into 9 different beings before I used my power to give them a shape and sent them to different places around the world. After the fight me and my brother were weakened.. We didn't have enough power to return home...but we noticed something. The amount of power we let into the world was literally taking the planet apart.."

"Are you that strong?" Naruto interrupted in awe.

"I told you not to interrupt." Ikiro said, before continuing. "Where was I? Oh yeah, there was a flash of bright light and when we woke up. We were completely different people. Are body's changed, my hair turned red and my eyes glowed silver my body got stronger and I realized I could control everything from the wind, to the earth and even lightning. I could make it rain, snow, hot, hurricane, volcano explosion. My power was infinite, but my brother power was even weirder, his eyes turned grey with rings, he was able to create something I see you all use now called chakra... or the way he put it ying & yang. But with new power came responsibility, I decided I wanted to split ways, my brother went west and I went east. I heard story's of a man that could cure anything and taught other people the way of the ninja. I grew worried, knowing that this world wasn't ready for what my brother was trying to accomplish."

He took a pause as the sun went down in the weird world, the many stars illuminated the clearing and Naruto notice the floating mountains were beginning to decend back into the land before softly hitting the floor.. Naruto was amazed and then he saw it was indeed the guy in front of him doing all this.. he wasn't playing when he said his power was infinite.

"When I went to approach him about it... I knew there was something off, he was darker his attitude has been boosted by the other people... and he challenged me to a fight, he belived I was to strong to be left alive." Ikiro spit out.

"He wen't crazy with power, so crazy in fact. He even went around and gathered the tail beast forming the juubi again and sealed it inside himself... he was going mad and I had to stop him no matter the cost. We fought but I quickly realized, there was no way I could stop him without killing him." Naruto heard the pain in his voice.

"I wasn't capable of doing it... So I just fought him till he was weak and left. I left him in the middle of the clearing half dead. I didn't even turn around when he called my name and ask for forgiveness... I didn't even look back when I heard him curse my very name. I was done with him... a couple years pass and I heard word he died. I couldn't belive it, but then I got wind he had kids and that they posses some weird power much like their dad. I watched them, making sure he they didn't share his dream of getting crazy."

"They were the Uchiha and the Senju. I was heart broken when I saw to family who share the sae blood come from my brother kill each other, only too see who was stronger... I couldn't take it I moved away to a small island just of the coast of another island. There I met some strange tribe, and I married the daughter of the chief in order to stay with them. I changed my name to Uzumaki and the rest is history."

Naruto could only stare at the man, this man no this old guy was something else. "But why a I here?"

"Well I don't really know myself, you're much to young to be the chosen one-"

"The chosen one?" Ikiro nodded.

"Before I was killed, I left a mark on one of my kids that will seal of my power away from them... that way they won't go crazy like my brothers kids... the seal has weakend over time if your eyes are anything to go by... but your power is different its so familiar. It feels almost like mine... come here." Naruto complied.

Ikiro grabbed Naruto ripping his shirt open, before Naruto groan and said something like 'not again' before he kept searching and found it. Just right of his heart something began to glow before Naruto felt intense pain. When it was gone, Naruto looked down and indeed a seal in the shape of a swirl was there but if he looked closely he'll see that the swirl was opening up.

"Huh, so your the one? Not very impressive. This explains how you found my ancient world on pandora." Naruto replayed everything he heard from this man before asking one thing.

"How were you killed?" Ikiro frowned that was not a topic he was very found of but if he kept the kid in the dark the same could happen to him.

"Some man, he came to the village I live... I was old well pass my prime, while my soul and power were the same my physical body was not up to par... after all I did need to pay a price for giving your clan half of my chakra for you could defend yourself after I die."

Naruto payed attention to every single detail that was spoken, reading in between every line. Ikiro looked at the kid and was surprise at the look he was giving.

"He clamed, I knew were the ten tails was at... which I had no clue what my brother did with them. I asked him, what did he want with such an atrocity. He laughed and said power."

"What was his name?" Ikiro frowned.

"He didn't give one directly but he did say he had a group called akatsuki and to call him... _Tobi. _ I know for a fact he's still around."

"What makes you think that?"

"You still have the Kyuubi inside you, if him and his organization was able to complete their plan, there wouldn't be world."

"How did he kill you?"

"He didn't. He sealed me away here... I've been stuck here for years, thats why I look as young as I do. In this world, you don't get old, tired, bored, hungry. The fact you're here means you are the kid of destiny, you'll free the world from its path of darkness.. even if you do end up looking like the evil one."

Naruto was shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, two hours ago he was a random kid from Uzu. Now he was some chosen legend that had to defeat a man that was capable of taken down, not only the person that gave him chakra and invented ninjutsu but a man that was able to survive for almost 400 years and defeat the founder of a clan that viewed him as the strongest person to ever walk the earth.

"I could help you down your path Naruto... you just got to take my hand." Naruto looked at the out strech hand... he didn't know what to do he was just a kid.. he wanted his mom... his sister... shit he even missed Nanashi... he decided to make a decision.

"On one condition." Naruto said as his silver eyes glowed.

"Anything..."

* * *

Sasuke curse as his body felt another shock wave before he stumbled around. He was in some kind of strange place, the sky was red the sun was blue the grass was black... everything seemed so opposite. He also frowned at the many sharingans hovering over his head they all had different designs and shapes. The one that stood out the most were a shiny grey one with a black atom like shape in the middle.

"I see you like the view." Sasuke heard a voice that seemed to be coming from every where. He looked up and down, side to side and still didn't see no one.

"If you wish to see me, open your eyes." Sasuke looked around, his eyes were already opened before he recognized his ignorance. He sent chakra to his eyes and almost instantly everything went back to its original color and standing a couple of feet's in front of him was a man in samari suit that seemed to be made of rock. He noticed the man hair was spiky and formed to horns on his head and his weird grey eyes were piercing his very soul.

"To think someone so young could attain something so old is just incredible." The man said rather amused. While still keeping his calm posture.

"Tell me young one, what is your name?" Sasuke looked at him.

"It's rude to ask someone else name with out giving your name first." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone. The man didn't show no outward reaction before opening his mouth.

"My name is Rikudo, you might know me as the Sage of the Six paths." Sasuke nodded.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha you say? My what are the odds I'll run into one of you after so many years. Nothing has changed I see, the arrogance is practically leaking off you. Not to mention those ugly pesky eyes of your's. A shame really I always thought my sons will be able to produce something much better then the garbage you hold." Sasuke was fuming in less then a minute, this senile old man has made him feel like he was beneath his feet.

"Shut up! You know nothing about the Uchiha clan... what's left of it anyways." Sasuke yelled. The man responded showing next to no emotion.

"What's left of you?"

"Yes, my older brother Itachi, he killed them all... only leaving me."

"It was about time, when you meet this Itachi kid please give him my good graces. He saved the world from a disaster. Even if they weren't much of a lost to begin with, but hey when god gives you apple's-" He was cut off by a fist by Sasuke which went right through him like he wasn't even there.

"Now, Now Sasuke. Don't you want to know about your clan?" Sasuke looked at the man. He seemed to know a lot about the Uchiha but something wasn't right about him... he didn't feel like what the man was gonna tell him will be the absolute truth no... only a idiot like Naruto will believe something he wasn't there to experience before... for all he knows, this guy could tell him some bullshit story about how he had to fight some viciously strong monster to save the world and then he went around 'teaching' people how to use a power they could use against him... yeah right!

While Sasuke continued his mind rant the sage looked at him with a smirk like if he was reading his thoughts. '_I like this kid, he reminds me of myself.'_

"Listen kid, I'm only gonna tell this story once-" He was cut off immediately.

"Save your story, all I want to know is one thing." The Rikudo was grinning in the inside, the way this kid talked, the way he took note of everything was really amazing.

"And that is?"

"How could you help me get power?" The man looked at him for awhile.

"Why if I may ask, do you need this power?" The Rikudo asked with a sharp eye on Sasuke, who didn't back down.

"The same reason you decided we all needed it, when you were going around teaching everyone. Do you expect me to believe you gave this people power only cause you wanted... no, everyone that has power wants more or wants it to themself... you are no different."

The Rikudo smirked.

"Your wrong. I really did give them power, but not cause I felt sorry for them, nor cuz I will gain anything from it. I gave them power simply on a whim, I was getting bored with the world, so I made it fun." He stated.

Sasuke just looked at him. The rikudo moved forward before tapping on the for head and just like that Sasuke saw everything this man was capable of, the reason behind what he did, the destruction it caused... and whats worst this man didn't even care. He wasn't lying he really was bored with the way things were going, but in his memory he saw him go against some red headed man, that beat him up pretty badly. The Rikudo smirk as he finished going through Sasuke memory.

"Who was that man?" The Rikudo didn't miss a beat.

"My brother, a Uzumaki. That's all I'm willing to say on the subject."

"I got a Uzumaki friend." Sasuke was slammed into the floor, his lungs tearing under the pressure as this guy was able to do something that seem like increase the gravity around him.

"A Uzumaki is not a friend! It that fucking understood... a Uchiha does not make bonds with the likes of a Uzumaki or worse a Senju." Sasuke nodded, while he was starting to build up a tolerance for the blond kid, he was not willing to die for him. The man let him go, and just like that he felt the wind return to him, his injury heal.

"What did the Uzumaki do to you?" Sasuke asked still catching breath. The Rikudo looked up at the sky as black flames began to fall from the heaven in the form of rain.

"Uchiha hate Uzumaki, Uzumaki hate Namikaze, and everyone hates the Senju. That's how its always been." The Rikudo responded simply.

"When did the Namikaze come into the mix? After all there's only two alive."

**Bam.**

"**You mean to tell me those fucking Namikaze are still around?" **Sasuke nodded, well try'd as he was currently being held up by his throat. The Rikudo was glowing peach black as a shroud surrounded his body.

"**Listen to me well, if you ever have to fight a Namikaze... and they have full control of their power** _**run!**_" Sasuke couldn't believe this, were the Namikaze really that big of a threat? This guy didn't even get all that worked up about the Uzumaki and they're the ones that killed him.

"Can I know why?" Sasuke said. The Rikudo anger vanished instantly.

"Those are story best left untold. Now I see you unlocked your sharingan but I'm sorry I have to take them away." The Rikudo said walking forward one hand outstreched.

"What? Why?" The Rikudo shrugged.

"Simple, you aren't ready for the power these specific eyes you unlock hold. I already made this mistake once with Tobi, I won't let it happen again. Now excuse me please don't move to much, this will be painful." The Rikudo said calmy. Sasuke try'd to jump away but he found himself pegged to the floor, before the Rikudo put two finger through each eye before pulling out what seemed to be some kind of dark blue chakra. Sasuke was screaming, the pain was to much.

"There we go, don't worry you'll get them back... eventually you just have to prove to me you're ready. I'll keep in touch but for now, it's time to wake up." And just like that Sasuke passed out forward, the last imagine he saw was a man behind him a giant creature with ten tails.

* * *

Kushina breathed a sigh as relief as she heard Naruto and Sasuke start to stir before waking up. Naruto rubbed his eyes as he a small burning sensation over his arm and his abdomen. Sasuke growled in frustration as his body didn't comply to his wishes. He noticed it was extremely dark, bringing his hands to his face he felt something going across his eyes.

"Be careful Sasuke-kun your eyes were bleeding pretty heavily earlier." Sasuke curse remembering the strange man in his dream before ripping the piece of cloth of his face and opened his eyes, everything was blurry at first before everything came into focus.

"So both of you were able to come in contact with your guardians. How was is?" Nanashi said with a smirk knowing very well it went nothing but well.

"That gay ass fruity bastard, took away my kekkei genkai saying something like its to early!" Naruto yelled, in a very un-Naruto like way. Sasuke nodded his head confirming what Naruto said. Nanashi frowned he never heard of that happening.

"Did you managed to learn the history of your clans?" Naruto and Sasuke shot a glare at each other before killing intent filled the room.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sasuke glared at her.

"You don't command me Uzumaki." He said harshly, Naruto killing intent shot up.

"Does my clan have to remind you of your place again? Uchiha?"

"I would personally kick both of your asses if you don't calm down this instant. The rivalry between the Uchiha and Uzumaki has been dead for almost two hundred years, I am not going to let to little kids start it over, because they couldn't let the past go." Sasuke and Naruto glared but stood quiet.

"What exactly did you talk about?" Nanashi asked. Naruto was about to open his mouth when he felt his mouth go mute, like wise with Sasuke. "I see, I guess they don't want this information released. So what power did you get from them?"

"_Nothing._" They answer at the same time.

"Oh really? Then whats that on your arm Sasuke,and that on your chest Naruto?"

They looked at him like he was slow, before looking down. Sasuke noticed he had his whole left arm tatted up with many different skulls and unidentifiable illustrations painted in the middle of all that was a black reaper like blade. Naruto noticed his chest had a painting of a eagle, who both wings were opened and extended towards both his collar bone, on the chest of the bird there was a small imprint of the shinigami and a blade, that Nanashi easily recognized.

"Wow! You two have to be the luckiest guys on the planet. Sasuke pump chakra into your arm." Sasuke complied a grimreaper blade appeared as Sasuke glowed black, the weapon was amazing. It was peach black, with what seemed like bones wrapped around the whole pole, the place were the blade connected to the pole had a skull with glowing red eyes. Sasuke smirk, while it wasn't his eyes.. it'll make do, for now.

Naruto did the same, he didn't glow or anything but particles of light exploded out the tattoo. The Shinigami pealed off his skin before exploding into a twist of grey chakra forming a giant black scroll with chains painted around it that glowed blue. The blade was simple, only thing that made it stand out as intricate was the metal looked like it was melted and it moved around like water but still kept its katana shape. A small hum could be heard coming off it.

Naruto reached for the scroll but was stopped by the scream of his mom.

"Don't touch that scroll, it's not your regular summoning scroll. It's a witch craft scroll, apparently it belongs to the Shinigami who knows what will happen if you open that thing now... maybe when your older." Kushina said. Naruto nodded and as if the scroll understood it once again exploded into small particles of grey light and sunk back into the tattoo, returning the face of the death god to Naruto body.

Nanashi looked at the too kids before nodding.

"Well now that you two are up let's get to training." Nanashi said with smirk.

* * *

Nami and Minato were climbing over a giant mountain, using there hands and feet to stick to the side of the mountain. Nami curse when she almost slipped off.

"Where are we going again?" Nami shouted over to her father who was also climbing.

"To the beginning of everything... I'm taking you too where everything began, where the Namikaze got their name from." He said with pride. Nami nodded, they arrived at the top of the mountain and Nami was left with her mouth hanging open... over the mountain, their was a intricate building, which seem to float on air.

"_Dragon's_.." Nami whisper at the giant beast that flew over her head, before it did some spins and release a torrent of blue fire.

"Welcome home Nami." Minato said with a smile.

* * *

Hinata looked out her window at the night sky and sighed... she never felt so horrible. She got captured, and is caused Naruto and Sasuke pain. She try'd to visit them but some strange man will send her away and scream no strangers allowed.

She sighed as she walked away from the window and sat on her bed. She heard a thump and ran back to her window to see who knocked.

She smiled as she reached down and grab the object.

In her hand a blue rose glowed, with a small letter attached.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, from Naruto." Hinata read out loud as she hugged the floor and jumped into bed with the rose flat across her chest.

* * *

_Done_, finally I'm done with the first arc of the story which wasn't suppose to take up so many chapters.

Well this was fun, if you notice this first arc really wasn't all that Naruto central well that is going to change as we enter the genin test selections and all that as I will have more characters to work with.

Naruto will now take on being the main lead of the story, as he struggles with his sister, Hinata and his relationship with Sasuke.

Well tune in next time for another installment of **_From Love to Hate._**

Second arc: **Um, I was hungry.**


	8. Lobstersharks, teams and a scary ring

**Welcome to another installment of From Love to Hate: Crossing Path.**

I hit my 100th review! In honor of it, this chapter will be huge my goal 10,000 words.

I once again one to take some time to thanks everyone that has read so far! It has been a honor to have such a loyal group of readers, and I hope you will continue with your admiration for this story.

Thanks you.

_Review panel_:

_**Ferduran**:_

_Very good arc, I already want to see what happen next. About Minato and Kushina I believe that the fault is over 90% of Minato because he asked for another chance and them made the same mistake with what happened to Uzu and the way that he try to made himself looks like the victim and place the blame on Kushina that had just lost her father, home and friends for something that Minato did is the lower that he can do. But what made thing worse is how Minato lie to Nami when he told her that Kushina didnt want nothing to do with her is the worse that he could do. I just hope that when Nami learn the all true about what Minato did, how he is the responsable to not only destroy the family but also that because of him she will never meet her grand father her reaction made Minato realize the piece of %&$" that he is and talking about reactions what will be the one of naruto about the dead of his grandfather and when he learn that Minato was responsable that would be very interesting._  
_By the way will Nami learn the bloodline of the Uzumakis and Naruto the one from the Namikaze?_

**_Silver_**_:__ Damn I wan't to answer some of your questions but they all give up too much plot... well I could say Nami is not in the best mood. This chapter will explain why._

_**Anonymous**_

_: Nice chapter why do i see a 3 way battle with naruto, sasuke and nami for the battle of the world or something._

**_Silver: _**_Lol, wishful thinking dude._

_**Joker 2-1**_

_: Had this question for a few chapters now but what happened to anko? Did she die in uzu or what_

**_Silver:_**_ Did you know you were the only person that asked about her? Everybody else been busy with Minato and Kushina, or Naruto and Nami. Good job dude for keeping to the little things, just to let you know I did not forget about her, she actually makes a very small appearance in this chapter._

_**TenshiNoAka**: I should have not read that story. Because, I'm always depressed after that kind of story... T-T_

**_Silver: _**_True these story's never have happy endings._

**_Leaf Ranger: _**

_*sighs* okay. this chapter honestly didn't piss me off. Which is good, I suppose. Very good._

_but I'm going to answer your review reply. I admit, I might be downplaying Kushina's pain. Yes, Minato was an idiot for not standing up to the Council and telling them that Kushina and Naruto were going to stay. and yes, Minato was again an idiot for not sending help to Uzu._

_but once again, I point to the fact that you have neglected to add to your fanfic here: Minato is Hokage of Konoha. That means he has a responsiblity to safeguard the ciitzens of Konoha. It's his job to make sure that the people of Konoha are safe and happy._

_While Minato should have fought harder for his wife and son, let's also remember the fact that the village had just been attacked by the Kyuubi. It was weak. The last thing Minato wants to do is invite civil war inside the village, or for enemies to attack from outside the village._

_As Spock says in Star Trek 2: The Wrath of Kha:, 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one'. In other words, as leader of KOnoha, Minato has to do what's best for the majority. Even if it leads to him suffering as he is now._

_That's why I get so pissed off. Minato is trapped by the responsiblites of his office, something Kushian should have understood considering her father was the leader of UZu. yet she doesn't. Instead she acts like Minato should have turned his back on a village full of families who needed him in a time of crisis, just for her and naruto. She acts like the people mof Konoha should suffer the loss of their leader during a time of crisis, rather then her temporarilym losing her husband and daughter._

_Should Mianto have handled the situation involving his wife and son better? Probably. But he still had to make a decision to either abandoned the village he swore to protect and lead, or to temporarily send his wife and son away._

_I wish that someone would point all this out to Kushina. Maybe then she might really understand how much Minato has been suffering._

_**Silver:** With Kushina being clan head now... she would face the same responsibilities as Minato... Now she would also feel the pain of decisions._

**_DeathMVP:_**

_Intresting work on this so far. While I do not love this story it has been good enough to hold my attention to what to know what will happen next._

_**Silver**: I hope these feelings change as the story progresses. _

**_100th reviewer:_**

_First off, YEAH! 100TH REVIEW! YEAH!_

_Okay, anyway, you really do need to use a spell checker, and possibly someone in your family as a beta, because you wrote some things I don't think you meant to. Peach black? Peach is a pinkish color, the word you wanted was pitch. Pitch is like tar. Also, you just downright spelled some words wrong, and that always takes away from the pleasure of reading the story._

_I egarly await arc two, sir. Good luck with it, and try to spell better._

_-Xi_

_(P.S. Sorry if this came off as flame-y, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm just uncurably a critic.)_

**_Silver: _**_Congrats! I hope you are as excited as me! Hum, I must've not notice I'll try to take more time proofreading as I admit last chapter was pretty rushed. Which seemed to be the place where you found these mistakes. I'll go over it later on, but for now thank you! I hope you continue reading!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Time skip, three years later.

Kushina sighed as she looked over the grave of her father. Over the years things have gotten so complicated, nothing was going the way she thought it will. While the Uzumaki clan was at a all time high, her level of leadership was no where near yours. Kushina took a pause as she looked over the head stone.

_Rest in Piece Kitako Uzumaki, father of two, grandfather of two and husband of-._

Kushina stopped reading as her face flashed with anger. While dad and her mom were divorced, her mother didn't even reached out after he passed away. She even wondered if she knew, but she had a feeling her mom did and just didn't care and was probably somewhere enjoying the richest of the Uzumaki her dad left her in his will. That smut, she probably formed a new family somewhere in the western lands. Kushina stopped thinking about it as she felt a small headache coming on.

She wiped a tear out her eyes that she didn't know she shed. While her father death pained her, her mothers abandoning was ten times worst. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, why mom? Why did you leave us...

_Flashback._

_A 11 year old Kushina ran across the yard as she heard the sounds of smashing glass come from the house. She moaned as she tripped over a rock and landed on her shoulder as her new blue dress was now filled with mud. She got back up ignoring the pain for now as she heard another crash come from the house. _

_She ran/limped as her leg received a pretty good cut and the blood was trickling down, leaving a small trail. She heard her mom scream at the top of her lungs and began to run even faster, what was happening? She finally got to the door, when her mom came out a suit case in one hand while pulling along another hand bag. _

_"Kasaan! What happened?" Kushina yelled as tears began to go down her face. She looked up at her mom green eyes and shrunk, her mom piercing green eyes were staring down at her like some kind of beast looking at its prey. Before she moved past her into a carriage and left. _

_"Kasaan! Don't leave! Kasaan!" Kushina yelled but her words were carried by the wind. She collapsed as her mom carriage moved out of sight. She was picked up from behind and noticed it was her dad, who was also shedding a couple of tears._

_"Otousan, where's Kasaan going?" She said in between sobs. Her father put his head down in shame._

_"She's gone." And carried her inside before closing the door behind him. _

_She spent the whole night crying, and the tears were still falling when one of the many servants came to wake her up for school. _

_"Kushina-sama, please stop crying. Your dad will hate to know that he left you in this condition." The red haired maid said with a soft smile. Kushina looked at the woman, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes._

_"Where did Tousan go?" She asked confused. The maid looked down.._

_"He went after your mother... he said he'll be back in a couple of weeks." Kushina fought hard not to cry. The maid saw the look and right away got her out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Kushina soaked in the warm water... first her mom left, now her dad too. Did they not love her? The thought made her sick as she began to get dizzy._

_"Are you alright Kushina-sama?" The maid who was over looking her bath asked. Kushina breathed in and out before nodding. Before asking her to give her a towel wrapping it over her body as she dried herself off._

_Walking out the bathroom she frowned when she saw the clothes that were already picked out for her, and the group of maids that were there to help her put it on. She never liked the feeling of being pampered. But if she tried to tell them to stop it'll be futile as they will just just pressure her to let them help. She dropped her towel standing naked in the middle of the room as the maids went to work. _

_She looked herself in the mirror and frowned. She was wearing a pink kimono, with red roses, her hair was tied into a chinese bun with two sticks holding it together. Her green eyes made her wince as they reminded her of her mother. _

_"Kushina-hime, it time for school." This time a butler came in. She nodded before following him out. Her carriage was already waiting for her and she held the butlers hand as she stepped in. She looked out the window the whole time, seeing the people of Uzu all point and bow as she passed. She couldn't even muster a smile to return to them as her feelings were still everywhere._

_She arrived at school and looked down as all the kids stopped and stared at her. She said goodbye to the butler and nodded when he said he'll be back at two to pick her up from school. She entered the building avoiding eye contact as that will open the door for conversation like she wants that, especially not with these batch of stuck up kids. Everybody that came here was from a famous clan and while she loathed that about her, the other kids bathed in the attention and thought themself superior over everyone. _

_She arrived at her class and sighed as the daily classes began. When lunch came around they took them outside and told them they had a hour to eat. She went to the furthest part of the cafeteria and sat alone. As she ate she thought over everything that happened._

_"Can I sit here?" Kushina jumped at the voice. Infront of her was a kid with similar red hair, green eyes and a angular chin. She tried not to blush but was failing horribly._

_"Y-yes you may." She stuttered. The kid nodded with a smile and sat down._

_"Why are you sitting so far?" He asked as he took out his lunch. She was surprised he was actually talking to her, most boys wouldn't even come close to her, after all her father was the Uzukage._

_"I like being alone." She said lowly. He raised a eyebrow._

_"If you ask me, your to pretty to hide all this beauty." Kushina blushed, even if what he said didn't really make all thats sense._

_"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, you?" Kushina asked._

_"I never liked my name but if you insist."_

_Flashback end_

"Nanashi." Kushina said still staring at the stone before cleaning her face of a couple more tears. She looked at all the blue roses surrounding the stone and smiled. Blue roses were Naruto symbol of acknowledge, it could either be he consider you a worthy opponent, or he considers you one of his own and he'll die to protect you. While she never figured out how he was able to make these roses out of his chakra, she never really bothered to ask.

"Naruto is getting so strong tousan. I have no doubt in my mind he'll become a great warrior and avenge your death." A cold wind went across the clearing. She frowned.

"I know, I know. You were never really big on revenge, and I have tried to tell him that's not the path but he just keeps pushing... he's hard headed." She smiled as that was something her father use to call her. I guess he really was her son.

"Over the years, him, Sasuke and Nanashi have been able to progress in leaps and bounds. While its still pretty far before he reaches his true potential, right now he was probably at the peak of his trainning. She smiled as a picture of the now red headed Naruto went across her mind.

"Let's not mention his abilities with the Katana! He's amazing, even Nanashi has to try when they spar with them." She said proudly. She smiled.

"He still hasn't unlocked his Tama.. technically. He said it has to do with this guy named Ikiro, but everytime I ask him about it, he just said he couldn't tell her if he wanted. But I'm concern this new found power of his has changed him." She said before taking a seat. She's been standing there since sun rise and it was already around 9 and Naruto won't start school for another two hours.

"He's no longer this all to himself kid. He talks a lot more now, and he's not as thoughtful as before but I fear he's actually just putting up a front... every now and then this front falls and he becomes this mature kid wise beyond his years... it's almost scary. Talking about that, he kind of acts like you. I remember coming home and you'll be this happy go lucky dad but at night I could see right through it... he even dresses likes you. You had a huge influence on him dad, and when you left it was just to much. I haven't told him about Minato refusing to send help, since his and his sister relationship has been more then close."

She frowned again as she thought of her daughter.

"Since Minato decided we couldn't see her and she can't see us something changed in the girl. I think Minatos been brain washing her into thinking we're the bad ones. The few times I've seen her over these three years, she's looked at me as some stranger, even worst with Naruto. She looks at him as some kind of rival, even glaring at him everytime she could... but thats not us, she does it to anyone in the Uzumaki clan. Even Sasuke-kun. I really hope she don't let her father lies get to her... I'm afraid I'm losing her dad. I really am. well that's all for today, I got to get ready for this negotiation. If all goes well the Uzumaki clan will be in control of more then sixty percent of Konoha's trading district." She said with a smirk before getting up, passing her hand over her fathers stone and walking away.

Before a gust of wind went across the clearing and she disappeared with it.

She appeared infront of the Uzumaki garden, she placed a gen-jutsu over the place. Only people in the clan knew about the secret shrine behind her that kept her fathers grave. While only a selct few were allowed in, she made it a clan thing for people to know were their fallen leader resting place was.

While it was a little risky on her part if word got out she kept her father body around the estate who knows how many people will try to brake in. She sighed these clan decision were really taking a toll on her. Like just two days ago, she recieved Naruto and Sasuke report card, and was happy with the fact they were at the top of their class but frowned at the request on the bottum by the Hokage. She didn't like it, as it'll put them both in very dangerous situations, but she couldn't deny them the opportunity.

She entered her office and found a man already waiting for her. He was wearing a white robe, while half his face was covered in band-aids wrapping, and his cane was laying on his lap.

"How nice of you to join me Kushina-sama. I never expected a clan head to be late for her own meeting." Kushina grit her teeth but took her seat.

"What do you want Danzou?" She said through gritted teeth. Danzou stayed quiet.

"I want you to let Naruto and Sasuke join root." He said bluntly getting to the point. Kushina looked at him like he grew a third arm. Was he really expecting her to say yes? Then she saw how serious he was and sighed.

"No." She said just as plainly as him. He nodded got up and left. She raised a eyebrow she could've swore he was gonna try to convince her in some way. Hey, less work for her. Before she began finishing up her paper work.

"That was nice of him." Kushina nodded at the random voice.

"Yes it was Nanashi. How's Naruto and Sasuke?" Nanashi looked out the window in the direction of the Uzumaki mansion.

"They should be up in, three, two."

"**Ahhhhhh!**"

A scream echoed around the whole Uzumaki estate.

"I see their doing fine. I see todays screa was a lot lower. What? Ran out of lobster sharks?" Kushina said still writing her paper work. Nanashi smirked.

"No, but I gave them a brake since today is graduation day. Plus they earned it."

"**Fuck you Nanashi!**" was yelled. "I was actually about to belive you." She said. Before Nanashi smiled.

"You know better then to underestimate me. Plus, I didn't do anything too crippling after all, they do need their regular motor skills if they are to meet their new Sensei." He said with a smirk.

"You talk like you already know who it'll be." She said with a little accusing tone in her voice. Nanashi smirked.

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you were. To think that blond haired Hokage will actually do something so forward, is mind puzzling, but hey I'm not complaining." He said.

"How's their training going?" Kushina asked. Nanashi got serious before a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'll say they've improved but their far from strong. Well at least not in my eyes, no doubt they'll beat any gennin and any mid range chunin but if they were to face anything higher they'll lose. If they work together they'll take down a single ANBU but they'll be spent and won't be able to keep fighting which is never a good thing. Justu wise, they got a pretty big arsenal, I didn't teach them nothing to flashy as I focused more on skill and technical aspect of fighting. The jutsu I did teach them will be able to take down opponents easily. Sasuke was able to get a lot more since he used his clan library but Naruto is not far behind. Tai-jutsu Naruto will go untouched as his ken-jutsu revolves completely around it, Sasuke is fast and his new flash step improves his chances of winning a fight but like I said nothing higher then a chunin since it becomes pretty predictable after a while."

Kushina nodded knowing theres more but Nanashi will not divulge all that he taught them.

"So now that all the boring part is out of the way, how about a kiss?" Nanashi said wiggling his eyebrows. Kushina looked at him before moving forward with her eyes close before delivering a right hook to the mans... private area putting him through the wall.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Naruto cursed as he began removing the many lobster sharks from his body. He swore to kami when he found that annoying sensei of his he'll kill him! Or at lease attempt to. Sasuke walked in to his room later and he tried to hold his laugh as Sasuke was able to remove all the lobster sharks from his body but he forgot to remove one that was hanging from his hair.

"Nice hairdo." Naruto said as he busted out laughing. Sasuke raised a eyebrow before reaching for his head and cursing when he felt the slimy skin of a lobstershark. Removing it from his head he through it hard, as it bounced of Naruto head, getting a yelp from the blond boy. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Get ready Uzumaki, we got school in a hour." Before leaving the room with a smirk on his face. Naruto grumbled but grabbed his blue towel and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and started flexing. He smirked as he looked at his 'guns'. He was pleased with his body, he was aimming for a athletic built you know not to muscular not to skinny but he ended up with a lot more muscle then he wanted, he was going to get rid of some by dropping his weight training but Nanashi didn't want to hear it instead he forced him to do more. He said just imagine how much your tai-jutsu would improve, plus your ken-jutsu would be un-matched, no keep lifting my minion.

He was glad he didn't lose the muscle as now that he had a small growth spurt his muscle tuned out and he ended up with the body he wanted to begin with. He was actually scared he'll get to big and his body wouldn't be able to catch up with him but he was happy when it did. He looked at his now red hair and flipped it, he proffered his blond ruff hair, but his silky red hair was good too. He kept it in a pony tail most of the time, and when he tried cutting it the stupid hair will just grow over night longer then what it was before. It was reaching his lower back now and since it only grew when he cut it... well guess who hasn't been near sissors in awhile? His bluish green eyes were really cool but besides that he still looked pretty much the same. Only problem was his fan girls increased, the only one that could rival his was Sasuke's but at least his girls didn't steal his dirty under wear... at lease he thought they didn't. He shivered at the thought before jumping into the now full bath tub.

"Aww, this feels good." Before a lobster-shark bit his you no what. "**Fuck you Nanashi!**" He cursed he could've swore he heard his fake sensei laugh but played it off as the pain was getting to him. He got out limping not before killing the god forsaken creature. Where the hell did he found that thing at anyways? Who ever heard of a lobster with the skin and head of a shark? Things were just not made that way.

He limped back into his room and got some fresh underwear before getting to his closet. He sighed when he saw his regular black close, before looking at the corner and making eye contact with his old clothes the one he use to wear in Uzu... before he smirked. It was a good thing his mom brought it big and said something about he'll grow into it. He grabbed it before throwing it on. He stood infront of the mirror and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'm cool." He was wearing a black body suit with gold plated armor over his shoulders, knees and shins. He went back into the closet and pulled out another piece. Before placing it over his torso. Yup, now he was ready. He took the knot off his hair and let it fall freely down his back. He nodded, this matched the outfit alot better. He grabbed his Katana placed it over his shoulder the metal of his katana still moving around like water. He raised a eyebrow when the Katana melted into the metal plates that covered his shoulder blades, pulling it out he notice it was back to its original Katana form... that was so fucking bad ass! He thought, now it looked like his katana was a part of his armor. He learned new things about his blade every day!

He walked out his room with a smirk on his face before he turned completely serious. He was no longer a little kid, starting today he'll be representing the Uzumaki clan, inside and outside the village. He would not fall untill his grandfather was avenged... even if he had to kill anyone that got in his way, friend or foe.

Naruto walked down the hall, he thought of Sasuke. He wouldn't go so far and say they were friends but he would admit they were a lot closer then what they let people think. They both held a silent respect for the other and they both knew they shared a similar goal and they would stop at nothing to achieve it. While Naruto didn't care much if Sasuke succeeded in his conquest, he still wished him the best.

He knocked on the door and waited a second before Sasuke opened. He saw the Uchiha look at him up and down before nodding his head.

"Cool get-up. I see we both thought it was time for a change." Said Sasuke. As he now wore, black plates, over similar parts as Naruto but with blood red trims, his hair no longer had bangs as Sasuke tied it back into a pony tail which was braded. To finish it off he wore a blood red cape over his back with the grey sharingan logo.

"Mines is cooler." Naruto said before walking away, Sasuke looked at him before flipping him the bird and followed after him.

"Breakfast?" They were asked by a maid as they past near the kitchen.

"I'll have a plain grilled cheese sandwhich with tomatoes" Sasuke said. The maid nodded writing it down into a note pad.

"I'll have some bacon with eggs, toast and I have a strange crave for lobster..." He drifted off. The maid looked at him funny but nodded and wrote his order down before taking it to the head chef. Naruto and Sasuke waited at the table.

"Who do you think will be on our genin team?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hinata." Naruto nodded with a smile, he has grown really close to the white eye'd Hyuuga and while it was never something to serious he did take some time to chill with her every now and then.

"Why you figure?" Naruto asked. While it was a good guest it was unlikely, three bloodline members on the same team? That'll be to much of a bulls eye for a enemy country.

"Just a guess. Plus I don't really care, you and me will be together no doubt about it. The third member will be irrelevant. As long as Nanashi ain't are Sensei I'm good." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at the cockyness in the Uchihas voice but nodded at the logic, he also didn't want that sociopath as his Sensei.

Their breakfast arrived and they dug in. Naruto eating the lobster ferociously like it did something to him. When they finished they had about twenty seconds before the academy started. Naruto went over and grabbed Sasuke shoulder.

"Sha'll we?" Sasuke nodded and just like that, they vanished.

The Acedemy was full of laughter and smiles at this was the last day of school and not to mention team placements and exams and even if you didn't past it was the last day of school which means vacation!

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the middle of the classroom, with two seconds to spare.

"Your getting faster Uchiha." Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke nodded accepting the compliment even if it was down played after all he did just teleport across the whole Konoha in less then sixteen seconds still making them early by a couple of seconds. When they looked at the class he noticed a group of girls were all on the floor pulling and scratching their hair yelling something around the lines.

"Sauke-kun is way better looking then Naruto! I admit Naruto is cute too but Sasuke is just sexy. So admit it Ino-pig!" (Guess who makes her first apperance?)

"Shut it Forehead girl! Naruto is way better looking, he's down right sexy and to die for. Sasuke only has good hair and a cute face, while Naruto has everything have you seen his muscles? Oh my god, I need a change of panties just thinking of it."

Naruto and Sasuke just moved past the mess ignoring all of it. They took their seat next to the only girl that they considered mentally stable in the school possibly the whole village.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san." Hinata waved at them. Naruto gave her a hug like always which made her blush, while Sasuke gave her a small nod. Which was a lot since he usually just out right ignored her.

"Are you two excited? I wish I could be on your team." She said softly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah me too." While Sasuke just kept looking at the front of the classroom waiting for his teachers to arrive.

"Is Sasuke always so mean?" Hinata asked Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"Yup, you get use to it after awhile." He stated and Hinata nodded.

Meanwhile in the bottom of the class two girls were still debating who was cuter.

"I bet Naruto will say yes to me before Sasuke even looks at you! Naruto has feelings, while Sasuke is just a cold bastard." Ino said proudly. Sakura was fuming.

"You wanna bet?" She returned.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go ask them, we'll see who's the cold one." The whole front section of the class went quiet as they looked at the two girls march up the steps towards the two boys.

"Hey Shika, I bet you twenty ryo's Sasuke will be the prick." Chouji whispered to his long time friend. Shikamaru smirked, he actually had a conversation with both of them one day they both came to his house with Naruto mom for dinner.

"I'll raise you twenty, that Naruto will be the ice king. I almost feel bad for Ino... almost." He said with a smile.

The girls arrived at the top of the stairs, before Ino nudged Sakura to go first.

"What are you scared your little Sasu-kun will turn you down like garbage." Sakura fumed before marching forward. Standing right next to Sasuke.

"Umm, um, um..." Sakura tried to start but the way Sasuke was blocking her out was making this a lot harder.

"Out with it." She heard him say, before she realized he was looking at her. And her heart melted as she stared into the black eyes of her crush.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" She said with hearts in her eyes.

"No." He responded before looking back at the chalk board in the front of the class. Her jaw hit the floor as Ino started laughing behind her. She was shoved out the way as Ino moved past her.

"I'll show you how its done." Ino said walking right up to Naruto, her face inches away from his.

"Hey Naruto-kun, well since your single and I'm single. I was wondering if you'll like to go on a date with me?" She said confident her answer will be yes.

Naruto looked at her or more in fact looked past her. Before he made eye contact with her, Ino went numb the coldnest in those blue/green eyes was chilling. She didn't feel like she was talking to Naruto she felt like she was talking to some insane killer that only had one thing in his mind... killing her. Before she collapsed on her knees and screamed. Sakura jumped up and grabbed her.

"What are you doing to her?" She yelled worried the kid did something to her while she wasn't looking.

"Nothing." Naruto lied, well in away. He was really not expecting her to scream like that after all it was only killing intent, a small amount of it to be exact. Which was kind of sad.

"I didn't realize she was so weak." Naruto said high enough for the class to hear. Before Ino broke down crying after being embarrased. Sakura, carrying her away yelled.

"You jerk! Sasuke is way more gentle then you!" Sakura said going back down the stairs.

"Where's my money?" Shikamaru said smirking while looking at the shock face of Chouji. He was hit with the same thing as Ino the first time he met the kid, while he didn't scream or cry he was definetly umcomfortable with the whole situation. But after awhile the feeling went away after he began talking to them about strategy and beating the blond at shogi.

Chouji grumbled something about cheaters before passing him the money. Back at the top, Hinata looked at Naruto strangely.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked a little put off her crush will do that to someone that liked him... and imagined, that maybe that could've been her.

"Yes, I have to kill everyone's dream of forming a bound with me the path I have taken is one thats needs my full attention... I can't let a worthless girl get in the way of that." Naruto said coldly. Not knowing the affects thoes words had on her.

The door opened everybody got quiet thinking the teacher finally arrived, Naruto eyes widen when he saw the mop of red hair. Everybody was shock, Nami Namikaze was away for more then half the school year, the Hokage said something about her being away for a training trip. The trip must've been really good, because she was hot. Her red hair fell down her back, she wore a chunin vest with way less pockets and it stopped just above her belly button, a tattoo proudly displayed over it. She wore tight rubber pants that huged her body well, showing off a plump rear and some really good legs.

Her face was serious and she looked at everyone like they were below her feet. Her eyes fell a pon Naruto and a glairng contest followed before killing intent filled the room, all coming from Nami. Naruto just raised a eyebrow before the door open again, this time being Iruka.

"Okay everybody take a seat... and let's stop with the Killing intent Nami." He said, before looking at Nami who didn't even acknowledge him before taking a seat far away from everyone but close enough she could still hear Iruka and glare at Naruto.

"I will like to start this day by saying , congratulations! You have all become genin of the leaf, the lowest of the low but it's a start! I hope all of you have a long career. I am proud to be a teacher of such a good batch of students! Without further a do, let's begin with team's."

He took a pause.

"Team one." Naruto spaced out thinking about Nami and the way she looked at him.

"Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Namikaze Nami you are to meet your sensei on the roof." He said confused. That can't be right the strongest three genins on the same team? That was not balance, that was straight out favorisim and since two of them are the Hokages children no wonder he wanted them together, plus a Uchiha... he moved on and decided to talk to the Hokage about this later.

"Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, Aburame Shino."

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year."

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Akamichi Chouji."

"Team Eleven, Haito, Kimino hallo, Haruno Sakura. You three will be on the reserve."

And just like that, everyone went their seperate way. Hinata was still thinking about what Naruto said, so she couldn't really focus on her team.

Naruto, Sasuke and a very pissed off Nami walked up the stairs to the roof. They didn't talk as they were all lost in thought. The thought process behind this team was either really stupid, or extremely smart. The potential this team could bring to Konoha was already way past the legendary sannin, having three already chunin level genin on one team was killer but it also weakened the other teams chances of survival, one team can not up hold a village. Even the sanin had the help of the Ino-Shika-cho and many others likes, the thirds son, the copy ninja and the ice queen. Naruto thought over this over and over again before he frowned, if this was some kind of joke he would defenetly tell himself to remember to laugh of course after he was dead. The only way this team could work will be if they were a full out attack force, sent to higher missions that required a certain level of expertise. He looked at Nami and saw she was still glaring at him, he didn't know what her problem was and frankly he didn't give a flying fuck but if they were to survive, they would have to work together.

They opened the door to the roof a small alarm going off but closing right after the door slammed shut. They stood alone on the roof, looking around for their teacher.

"Over here." Naruto looked slowly to the right and leaning on a rail was a jounin with a mask that covered most of his face, his head band was slanted and he was reading a strange orange book. They all walked slowly towards the man. Sasuke crossed his arm over his chest, Nami eyes glowed blue and Naruto put his hand behind his head and looked at the jounin up and down. While he didn't look impressive he could easily feel the jounin essence, it was another gift from Ikiro. Essence was a different kind of chakra or a form of chakra as another way to put it. Like other sensor ninjas could feel someones chakra and tell where they at, he could feel their essence and judge their power level... some people like his mom and Nanashi have enough essence to make him dizzy but Kakashi was just mildly above average which was surprising, you could easily increase your chakra but your essence won't increase unless of course you have survived death enough time to make your body make more... for the amount this man had, he was surprised.

"I'll be your co-sensei, My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am a jounin level shinobi of Konoha."

"Co-sensei? Who would be are official sensei?" Nami asked. Naruto and Sasuke blanched... no, it can't be... they wouldn't do something so cruel? The Hokage won't put his daughter through that type of torture. Strange music started to play and Naruto and Sasuke held each other close...

_I know I'm sexy!_

_I know I'm cool!_

_I'm just a sexy boy!_

Nami and Kakashi looked around trying to find the strange sound before it stopped and they ducked as fire works went across the whole roof. Before smoke covered the area, and a shadow figure could be seen moving forward through the smoke. Naruto and Sasuke began to back peddle before being pressed against the wall and they slid till they were sitting on their ass.

"Hi." Naruto and Sasuke heard in their ears and they jumped up and yelled. Nami looked at the scene a little amused but more at the fact that they were crying then it being funny. The man took his place next to Kakashi on the rail and tilted his head. His blue mask still swirling like it was alive..

"I would be your official sensei to answer your earlier question Red head-"

"I got a name!"

"Yeah, who gives a shit? Now let's get right to it." He said looking around before noticing his two 'students' were still on the floor gripping each other in fear. He gave a whistle and Naruto and Sasuke were right back with Nami, like nothing happened. Naruto once again had his hands behind his head, and Sasuke had his arm crossed.

"Now that everyone is back lets get to the intro! My favorite part, let's see just how much of yourself do you actually know. Let me go first, Kakashi will go next and give a REAL introduction, then Sasuke, Naruto and red head will be last since she seems to have the most annoying voice." He said earning a glare at the end.

"My name is Nanashi, I like eating, pranking, killing and assassination. My dislike are nameless people, and farts that don't smell. My goal is to one day die, and my dream is to rest in piece. Now let's hear you Kakashi." They all had their jaws on the floor from the bluntness of his introduction, yet they couldn't help but feel like he kept somethings to himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like reading porn, I dislike anything that is not loyal. My goal is to prove to a old friend I was worthy of his gift, and my dream is to no longer have to feel guilty over his death." Kakashi finished. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"My name is Uchiha-" Nanashi cleared his throat at that, Sasuke cursed. "My name is Sasuke, I like training, taking cold baths and sparring with Naruto or anyone with sufficient skills. I dislike fan-girls, weak people, anyone with out a path and people that don't wear black." They looked at him weird at the last one, but he continued. "My goal is to kill a certain man, my dream is to know the reason this man did what he did. Even if it was just he would be taken cared of." He finished darkly. Nanashi nodded liking the way Sasuke portrayed himself as the relaxed avenger. He was curious as to how Naruto will make himself out to be.

"My name Naruto. I like training, my Katana, my family and eating. I dislike everyone as they are irrelevant to my goal. My goal is irrelevant to you, my dream is to complete this goal. I would do anything to complete my dream and my goal, even if I got to kill all of you standing right here with me." Naruto said. Nanashi smiled at the carelesnes in his voice as he knows Naruto will not kill unless he needed to... plus he cared about his mom and anyone in his clan, right? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. As Nami began.

"My name is Namikaze Nami, I like fighting, dragons and the Kyuubi sealed inside me." That caught everyone off guard. Naruto looked at her, at least the fuzz butt talked to her. "I dislike the Uzumaki clan and the traitors that they are surrounded by... my goal is to kill a certain relative and my dream, well dreams are things that are not real and are easily forgetable."

Naruto had his blade out the minute she mentioned the Uzumaki clan, the Katana inches away from her neck as the metal around the blade began to spin quicker. Naruto didn't even flinch at the kunai next to his throat from a very upset Kakashi while Sasuke had his reaper blade to Kakashi covered eye, stopping him from making any movements with out very big consequences.

"Bravo! I love you all already, meet me in the trainning field tomorrow at five in the morning don't be late I hate tardy people... oh how I hate tardy people." He said with a dark chuckle. " See you." Before he vanished like he was never there.

"What do you want with the Uzumaki?" Naruto asked his Katana still attached to her neck drawing a little blood. Nami smiled before talking.

"Nothing too bad, see you." Before she disppeared in a flash of light. Naruto frown the cut he gave her, was already closing when she was leaving... was it the fox doing?

"You attacked a leaf ninja." Kakashi said still pretty mad, after all he hated traitors. Naruto just moved the man kunai from his neck and began to walk towards the ledge.

"Let's go Sasuke." And just like that they were gone.

"Kakashi you are needed at the Hokage office." A cat anbu said. Kakashi nodded.

Hokage office

Minato frown as a very pissed off Iruka left the room fuming. These teachers really did think to much of themself to think they would even try to make him change something he had already thought over a thousand times for more then a year was just down right disrespectful. The nerves of these people, he reached into a drawer pulling out a box of fine western cigars and lit it before leaning back on his chair, releasing a sigh of relief.

"What gives old man?" Minato heard a cold voice say. He didn't bother opening his eyes as he was already to familiar with the voice.

"What are you talking about Nami?" Minato said calmly blowing out a puff of smoke, making the air a little uncomfortable as Nami gave several coughs. Nami looked at her father and frown before a grin came to her face as she formed several hand-signs. A couple of seconds later Minato fell on his ass, because the leg supports for the chair was cut cleanly in half. Nami smiled, how she loved high level wind manipulation. Minato picked himself off the floor walking up to the window and tossing the cigar a small yep could be heard from below.

"I could see your not in the best mood.." Minato said with a smirk. While Minato was all smiles, Nami did not share his optimism.

"What the fuck tousan? How do you expect me not to kill him, when we are going to be right next to eachother! Are you going crazy or has the pressure finally got to you." Nami finished a little winded as she used a fair amount of energy using the wind manipulation earlier. Minato didn't seem bothered by the insult as he studied his daughter. He could see the small rise and fall of her chest, the sweat slowly about to fall from her forehead and the slight tremble on her knees. He was proud of Nami even he wasn't able to do what she did earlier, to be able to grab the wind without concentrating your chakra on the object you were cutting was amazing... if was small but it was easily A-rank. The things that technique could do on the battle field was unheard of.

"I see you've been practicing. How far along are you?"

"Stage 9, level 10." Nami answered almost robotic. Minato didn't show it but he was impressed, to reach that far in the simulator alone was good but he seen people go further even if they did have help.

"Anyways, I placed you on this team because I needed too."

"Explain."

"As you already know the Uzumaki clan has slowly but surely began to take over... even if it hasn't showed we are in trouble. The Uzumaki clan already own more then half our farming plantations, they have more then enough money in our bank that if they withdraw we'll be in trouble.. probably even broke. The clan head of the Uzumaki has already made many bold negotiations with other villages and is even debating taking more land. The trade routes are all under her command but as Hokage I still get a bigger cut of the profits she makes." Minato said. Nami grit her teeth, this woman was not only ruining her family, she was doing stuff that affected the village.

"That explains nothing." Nami said, still wanting to know the reason as to why she was placed with those people.

"Because Nami they are becoming to much of a risk to leave alone. Isn't that right Kakashi?" Minato said at the jounin who was leaning against the wall. Nami frown, she didn't even sense him enter... was her training in vain? She filed that to the back of her head for now as Kakashi spoke up.

"What are your exact orders Sensei?" Kakashi said. Minato turned around to look out the village.

"Nami, Kakashi. While this will not be easy I want you to promise me you will succed." He waited for a Hai that came after just a minute of hesitation.

"Good, the point of this team is to carry out higher ranking missions... but in reality you two are the only ninjas I trust could keep a eye on the Uzumaki. I want yah to become close, learn their secrets, their weakness, anything that could allow Konoha to come out on top if a fight came to fruition... and if you see even a small sign of betrayal. I want you to kill them."

* * *

Uzumaki estate

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the house, dropping their book bag on the floor.

"Lunch?" They were asked by the same maid as this morning. They both shook their head as they continued their stroll to the back of the house. They arrived at a giant garden, half of it was full of blue roses with pear trees, while the other side was dead as all the plants were dead and the grass was going yellow. Sasuke took his side which was full of dead vegetation, while Naruto sat in the middle of his rose bush.

"Sha'll we?" Sasuke said already taking off his shirt. Naruto nodded removing his upper body armor and suit, removing his Katana. He took seat, as Sasuke mirrored him. Naruto put his Katana on his lap before they made eye contact and just like that they were gone.

They arrived in a wasteland, there were no trees, there were no mountains... everything was just destroyed.

"We leave you alone for a couple of hours and you once again make do with the mindscrape! These things just can't be rebuilt you know!" A very pissed off Naruto said, as Sasuke just smirked. Naruto snapped his fingers and just like that the giant floating mountains and waterfalls were back. The land regained its green beauty and Sasuke frowned.

"Why do you pick the scenery?" Sasuke added. He had to admit this place was cool, but his image of their shared mindscrape was way cooler... and darker.

"Because Uchiha last time you put us in the underworld surrounded by ghost and demons that may I add attacked us." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke nodded agreeing with the red headed kid.

"Still better then this barnie shit."

"Who's barnie?" Naruto asked confused... Sasuke just looked at him blankly.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto thought about it before shaking his head and jumping away as jet black fire landed were he was previously. Naruto grabbed his Katana and fell into a ken-jutsu stance, quickly flanked by Sasuke who was now holding a grim reaper blade. He saw the effect the weapon had on the kid, as Sasuke hair grew longer and wilder, his whole eyes turned pitch black and he grew a exoskeleton made of bones as his body glew dark.

"Hey Ikiro! Why Sasuke get a sweat as weapon that makes him look bad ass, while all I get a melted sword?" Naruto asked a little peeved, his god was so cheap with the design. Sasuke just smirked as he dropped his reaper before shoving it back inside his body were it left a tattoo of the weapon.

"Those things cost souls!" Ikiro shouted back, as he was currently on top of one of the mountains looking down.

"Souls?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah its what people in the underworld pay in! My brother Rikudo was able to collect a lot of souls to buy that thing. As a Uzumaki we don't follow the dark arts."

"Explain the Shinigami summoning contract then?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Shut it." Ikiro said as he jumped off before getting hit in the air as he fell but still managed to land on his feet. "Pussy move Rikudo, what can't hit me when I'm standing?"

"Nope." The Rikudo sannin said calmly as he stood next to his brother looking at the two young men infront of them. Him and his brother were impressed at the progressed these two were making. It was just a matter of time before they consider worthy enough of unlocking their true potential but for the moment they were not ready.

"Anyways, while you created this world we are in charge of it. Get ready for today's training. Both of you give me four sets of five-hundred push ups, sit up, leg lifts and paddle waddle."

"Paddle waddle?" Ikiro asked confused looking at his brother.

"Something I saw in a movie. After that we would both spar against you of course going full out like always. Maybe this time you'll last more then a minute and a half." Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Iwagakure

Somewhere in the many tunnels under Iwa a purple haired woman sobbed to herself as another man left the cage after being done with her... she heard the sound of blade piercing skin before a thud echoed. She pushed herself further against the wall, afraid she might be next but knew death was way better then being raped. She heard someone open her cell and she noticed even in the small lighting in the room it was a woman.

"Do you want revenge?" Anko looked at her confused. " On the Uzumakis. They gave you up the moment they realized they were going to lose. And judging from the lack of retrieval teams your Hokage probably doesn't care."

Anko eyes widen, before anger hit her. This was all the Hokage fault.. but the Uzumakis were even worst. She gave a weak nod as the woman walked forward and helped her up.

"Can I have your name?" The woman nodded before placing Anko body over her shoulders.

"The name is Kurotsuchi, you would be my partner and we would both see the Uzumaki clan fall."

* * *

I didn't forget about her! I just needed a right time for her to appear.

I am done! This was the funnest chapter so far to write as I decided to stop being lazy and actually write. This chapter is 10,000 words long. Took some time but I did it, all in honor of reaching triple digits review!

I'll like to thanks everyone for their support of this story and all I asked is for you to keep reviewing and giving me your appreciation. This story has really inspired me and I would not stop writing for it until the fans no longer care for it or I give up hope that this fic is going anywhere.

_**Review please it is basically like are paycheck. With out it we don't feel like doing shit.**_

_Enjoy, next chapter: **The lion, the witch and the dragon?.. that can't be right.**_


	9. From Love to Hate

**Welcome to another installment of From Love to Hate! (Short chapter, just for you don't have to wait to long for next full chapter.)**

Okay, I notice a lot of people weren't happy with the first chapter of the second arc. Listen Naruto it _NOT _a Emo help me lord, he is not. The second arc will revolve around Naruto finding himself. Minato is still a little heart broken from his last run in with Kushina, he does not want to hurt or kill none of them, remember the leader of the Uzumaki clan hates him! He's just being careful because if you remember Kushina does not view konoha in the brightest light now. Minato is just doing what any leader is doing, trying to protect his village. Nami has shown some hate for the Uzumaki but remember, Minato made her believe that Kushina through everything away. No, she will not stay like this after all she will have a small pleasant talk with Naruto... that'll be fun.

And finally The Naru/Hina begins. I've stalled on it for a while as I didn't know how to join Hinata into the story.. I wanted her to keep this shy little girl persona, while at the same time being Naruto girl. While this will be good for a while eventually it would fall apart as their personality will clash. So I found away to make Hinata like some... ray of light for Naruto that will illuminate his darkness and hopefully bring him back.

This arc is all about people finding them. Minato, Nami, Kushina, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto even Nanashi.

Well enough with the spoilers, and explanations. Let's get on with the story.

No reviews this time, as I already explained all of it in the top.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, what was this feeling? Was it pain, no it was way more powerful.. oh yeah it was regret. He looked at his red hair, his eyes, the tattoo that ran across his chest. Everything felt so wrong. He honestly didn't know what to think of it, for a while he felt like this was the solution he needed a change of persona, a different way of lifestyle.. and now, now.

Naruto frowned at his bloody hand, he watched as the glass on the mirror fell to the floor as it carried away the image of him.

"What will you do Ojiisan." Naruto spoke to nobody. The silence that followed didn't help his situation at all, he cursed as he stepped out his bathroom. He went straight for his closet, picking his training outfit. It was saturday so his team was off commision since Kakashi was out on a mission, and Nanashi was on a recon mission by his mom. While it was a good breather after almost a week of intense training it was doing back for their team work. Nami was still hell-bent on glaring at him, while it was getting better he still felt dark green eyes burning a hole into his head. Sasuke was even worst, he didn't know what happened to the arrogant Uchiha but since they haven't had time to talk in their shared Mind-scrape... he had a feeling Rikudo was behind it but for now he couldn't tell.

He made his way for the door when he remembered he had to meet his mom in her office, a place he hasn't seen her leave in a while. He honestly didn't know how to feel about his mom becoming clan head, while it was a necessary evil he still wasn't use to it. All his life he remembered being the center of his mom attention andnow everything was different. Him and his mom were still fairly close but they both could tell that things were tense and that what ever it needed fixing as soon as possible.

Then he got to his father.. to tell you the truth he hasn't spoken to the man in over three years. He remember coming in one day from training with Sasuke and his mom pulling him into a room. She told him about the fight they had, leaving out some minor details while it bothered him he really didn't feel like prying way to much into it. She said something like not wanting anything to do with Minato and Minato took away Nami. Their were two sides to the story, if you look at it directly Kushina was the one that caused this tension between the two family, threatening a man to take away his kids was never smart. But Minato would've handle the situation a lot better than just stopping down and doing the same.

Naruto walked out his house still in deep thought. This was so far the worst move he ever made, when his mom told him they'll be moving back to Konoha he didn't expect so much drama. At first he was excited to be with his dad again, and meeting his twin sister, but now he really didn't know how to feel.. a part of him really wanted something with them, while at the same time he knew he had to stick to his mom. He found it quite unfair that his parents will be so lost in their nonfunctioning relationship that they never took a minute to ask him and his sister what they wanted what did they think was the right thing to do. While it was wishful thinking, he knew it will never happen at lease not for now.

He knew that the only way his mom and dad will meet eye to eye was if something big were to happen to one of their children. No matter how big the hate, how tense the situation is a parent will always put their kids above everything. He walked through the busy streets of konoha and frowned at the many glares he was receiving. Ever since the Uzumaki clans started up, he notice the village was in a lot darker mood. He took a look at the food on the shelves and notice it was scarce, the clothing store barely had any clothes and some restaurant were even going out of business. What the hell was wrong with this place? The first time he came here everything was full, he looked at the faces of some of the people and saw something he hasn't seen in a while; sorrow, these people were suffering over something and judging from the stairs he was pretty sure he knew because of who. What exactly was his mom doing? He noticed the hungry faces on kids and adults, the many people laying on the ground... something was not right.

He sighed, he was planning on walking to the training field but the looks these people were giving him were far from pleasant. He jumped to one of the building and blurred out of sight.

_Training grounds_

He arrived at training ground seven he really wasn't expecting anyone there but when he saw the red hair he couldn't stop the frown from going across his face, he was about to turn around he really wasn't in the mood his sister childish endeavors. But it was too late, as she had already noticed him and turning around will be rude not to mention it'll make him look like a pussy. He walked forward not really paying attention to his sister stare, which only managed to aggravate her more as killing intent was starting to leak.

"Uzumaki." Nami said as Naruto came in sight.

"Uzumaki." Naruto returned the greeting. Nami eyes glowed. She turned away and continue her assault on the wooden post behind her. Naruto took a minute to study his sister, she moved quickly and every hit was made precise with a deadly accuracy but he could already see the many openings... it was like she was focusing on attack and ignoring defense. He was snapped out of it by a incoming kick from Nami that was made to connect with his head, narrowly avoiding the kick he jumped back. He was a little put off Nami will start something here of all places, he looked around and sensed no essence and if their was that person wouldn't be of much help since it was so weak.

"What's your problem?" Naruto said anger dripping into his voice, he was defenetly not in the mood for her childish games. Nami just smirked and looked at him innocently.

"How about a spar? It's been a while since we had one of those Uzumaki." Nami said falling into an all to familiar tai jutsu stance. It was the first Tai-jutsu kata Minato taught them as a kid, it relied on speed and powerful blows usually with a kunai or any other weapon use to deliver one hit kills. Naruto was really not in the mood for a fight, but he seemed to have no choice in the matter.

"Rules?" Naruto asked. Nami nodded.

"No jutsu's, or weapons, tai-jutsu only. That means no sword." Naruto cursed, she really just gave him a pretty big handy-cap. He dropped into an exact replica of her tai-justu. It's been a while since he used this form of tai-jutsu he was sure he remembered enough to avoid getting hit. He easily avoided a lazy right jab before his eyes widen at the sudden pain that went across his chest as Nami left hooked him across the stomach. He was pushed back from the force behind that kick, he knew it was because of the speed then the attack it self as he actually didn't notice she threw it till the pain went across his body. He smirked as he saw her shake her hand in discomfort. He didn't work out for nothing, his body was pretty built.

He took another hit to the body but this time by a leg that quickly followed by a leg sweep that he jumped over before faking a left hook and releasing a right jab that nicked her chin but she managed to stay on her feet as she slid back a little. They made eye contact and nodded, no more playing around. They jumped at each other blurring out of sight as they threw everything they could at each other. While some will think the fight was even from the last of falter from any of them, anybody with trained eyes will notice Nami had the upper hand, but if you had truly good eyes you will notice Naruto was pulling his punches and he was paying for it big time.

Naruto cursed as he took another hit.

"Fight back!" Nami yelled as she began another kick and fist combo all her shots connecting. Naruto took another hit as he leaned against the wooden post, Nami appeared in front of him leaving a couple after images. She kicked him hard in the chest causing the wood behind him to crack from the pressure, before delivering punch after punch, each time earning a small cracking sound from the wood behind Naruto before performing a spin kick that sent Naruto flying along with the wooden post.

Nami breathed in and out as the anger was really getting to hurt. Naruto picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off not one scratch on him.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked. He easily caught the on coming fist with one hand before shoving her away. "What the fuck is your problem! You leave for god knows how long and you become this reckless idiot! Do you really think by glaring and shooting your killing intent at me every time we meet, you'll be able to satisfy your need to get my attention? Or did you think by beating me up you'll feel superior in any way? Tell me Nami what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Nami snapped. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Look at you, when you first got here I was so happy to finally get to meet my brother a person that use to be nothing but a night time story, I couldn't believe it when I saw you walk through that gate, I felt like all my dreams have come true." Nami said as tears streamed down both of her cheeks. "And then one day I come home to find Tousan crying on his desk, because your mother decided that she didn't want anything to do with us."

"What?" Naruto asked confused. That was something his mom never mentioned.

"Don't act stupid Uzumaki! Your mom told my dad she wasn't going to allow him to see none of us.. your mom is the reason all this tension has gone around."

Naruto listened to her, this couldn't be right... no way his mom will say something so immature. "Your dad isn't a saint either."

"No but at least he tried to make things better, while the only thing your moms managed was driving him and his feelings for her to the ground. Open your eyes Uzumaki, our mom has done more bad than good. Here we are to siblings fighting, the people of Konoha are going hungry because your mom refuses to let any trade go into the village since she controls more than 60 percent of our trade routes. People can't even buy close because the prices are so high... and then you wonder why dad doesn't trust her. Every night I hear him cry, looking at a picture of us when we were still in that womans stomach... and then I see you become some revenge emo, you're not the Naruto I use to know, your nothing but a shell of your formal self.. I bet you don't even know who you are anymore."

Naruto stood grounded to the floor, his eyes cold and unmoving, his mouth shut and frowning.

"Is that true? Has my mom really been doing these things? Why would Tousan allow something like this?" Naruto asked coldly. Nami shook her head at him.

"So you still don't understand. Well let me make it clear, my dad loves your mother... he even offered to leave the village and start a new family away from the drama.. but your mom refused. And even though he try's to hide it, I could still see it in his eyes when he talks about her the small glint that travels across his eyes when her name comes up. The reason he hasn't taken any action stupid is because he loves her." Nami said before turning around and walking away leaving a perplexed Naruto looking at her back.

Naruto was lost, all those glares he was getting the people on the streets asking for money.. was all because his mom couldn't let go of a grudge? Even grandpa knew when to forgive and forget. It was times like this he wished his grandfather was still around, maybe he could talk some sense into his mom. He closed his eyes and frowned because when he opened his eyes he was in the all to familiar mountain range.

"You can't forget your mission." He heard Ikiro say. He turned to the god of creation and frowned.

"What exactly is that mission?" Ikiro didn't open his eyes as he stood in his meditative place.

"You must get your revenge, without it you won't activate your dou-jutsu." Naruto eyes glowed as a mountain blew up crumbling to the floor.

"All you talk about is the Dou-jutsu! Do you really think that's all that matters?" Naruto shouted as his anger was riding off his emotions.

"No, I could give three fucks, if you do or don't activate it. Your grandfather will be so disappointed in you." Naruto was on him the minute he finished picking him off the floor with one hand.

"My grandfather will never be disappointed in me! He showed me that power comes in all forms, even if I don't get your stupid eyes I will become strong. I will be able to avenge his death but by using my strength! I don't got to cut myself off from the world, I don't need to be lonely... everything you told me has been a lie and my family is suffering because of you. Do you even know how long its been since I gave my mom a hug? All because you told me emotions will distract me from my goals.. no more from now on my life is mine!" Naruto said dropping the man. Ikiro stood impassively looking at the blond.

"Is that all?" Naruto didn't respond but the glare spoke for itself. Ikiro nodded before touching Naruto on the forehead as his eyes glowed silver before fading away.

"Good. You managed to find your voice, completing my first test. You are now allowed to enter the first form of your Dou-jutsu. Now leave." And with that Naruto was out his mind. He woke up with something soft pressed against his head.. he sighed as it was quite relaxing and snuggled a little deeper into the softness before his 'pillow' released a 'moan'. He shot up looking down at the blue haired Hyuga and frowning, he was really out of it today if he didn't sense her approach.

"Ne, Hinata-chan what were you doing?" he asked a little confused... if Hinata turned out to be a fan-girl so help me god he will start wearing orange and dye his hair back blond. Hinata pressed her fingers together as she looked down at the ground.

"Um, um, its, well.." Hinata studdered as she looked for the answer, Naruto bluish green eyes still staring down at her. "I was passing by when I notice you on the floor, I thought you over exhausted yourself again training, but then I saw the many bruises across your face and I healed them with this cream I made... I'm sorry, I was in the middle of smearing some more soothing cream when you woke up... I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort." Hinata said not one time looking up from the ground. Naruto smiled at the girl, before he kneeled lifting her chin with his hand making her look into his eyes a blush going across her face.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said sweetly as he formed a blue rose with his free hand and placed it delicately over her ear, the rose peddles matching the color of her hair. Hinata was in dream world, to think Naruto would be this kind and even gave her one of his rare roses.. she felt light-headed before passing out.

Naruto looked at the limp girl in front of him before raising an eyebrow. What just happened? He shook her gently and watched her stir before waking up.

"Ano angel-san. I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed Naruto was being nice and that he gave me a rose.." Naruto couldn't resist a smile from reaching his face.

"Jeje, well I'm glad you like it." Hinata blushed even deeper when she notice who she said that too before Naruto cut her off. "Are you hungry? I've been here all day, how about I treat you to ramen?" He asked. Hinata couldn't believe it, just two weeks ago he was still dark kid that didn't want to form bonds with no one.. then her mood dropped as she remembered what he said.

"What's wrong?" He asked her a little concern with the Hyuga strange behavior.

"Nothing, let's go." She said. Naruto nodded before they jumped away.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he put down his tenth bowl of ramen back on the counter, looking over at Hinata who was just finishing her second. While he was never really one to look at a girl he notice Hinata was actually pretty cute. Her round cheeks seemed to fit her beautiful cream eyes and her blue hair made her look exotic and different plus it was his favorite color and she had a body too and he looked down getting a perfect view of her well-developed chest..

"Cough, cough. My eyes are up here Naruto." Hinata hissed. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrasment... damn Nanashi was right only look when they are not looking.

"Jane, Hinata-chan." Naruto said a small grin going across his face.

"It's okay Naruto-kun.. but please don't do it again." Hinata spoke with a small blush when she realized Naruto was actually checking her out. What did this mean? Her mind drifted back to what he said to Ino... Naruto saw her frown.

"What's the matter?" He asked, this girl had way to much mood swings.. he debated asking her if she was on her period but somehow he didn't see that working in his favor.

"It's just today... you've acted so, so, how to put this?" She drifted off. Naruto caught on.

"Different?" Hinata nodded a little sad, she couldn't just enjoy the moment. Naruto looked away, has he really changed that much.

"Tell me Hinata, do you think I've changed. Please be honest." Hinata looked away.

"When I first met you at the training grounds I was a little confused since you were a new face... we had a couple of conversations and in each you seemed to be really opened yet you kept so much to yourself.. but then something happened, you became cold and lonely. You ignored me even when you knew I was watching you, when you will usually invite me over to train with you... then you just became a stranger, while you still greeted me now and then and joked around with Sasuke it felt weird like you were forcing yourself to communicate.. I didn't notice how much you really changed till you said those harsh things to Ino.."

Naruto eyes widen remembering the memory. He really didn't feel like he did anything wrong, but the way he made it out to seem like if he was a careless avenger, he shivered... he was turning into Sasuke! He paled at the thought before smiling a true smile something he hasn't done in a quite some time.

"Thank you Hinata." He said looking into her eyes, the smile was too much as Hinata crumble backwards Naruto catching her before she hit the floor. Naruto looked down at the girl and thought.

'_To think she'll be the one to make me realize my mistakes..'_ He smiled as he picked her up. He pay'd the bill before walking outside, he circled by Anbu.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Go to the Uzumaki residence immediately!" Naruto frowned.

"Reason?" The Anbu with the cat masked sucked its teeth.

"No time for explaining hurry. The Uzumaki estate is under attack!" Naruto made a clone to take Hinata home. He disappeared to seconds later with the Anbu right at on his heel.

He arrived and cursed his mom was in the middle of a giant brawl with over thirty ninjas and he notice a yellow flash appear next to her just in time to save her from a fire jutsu.

"Who are the attackers?" Naruto asked as he pull out his blade. The ANBU were a little on edge by the seriousness in the kids voice.

"They are known as Root they are controlled by a man named Danzou and Hokage-sama has tracked them for a while.. he warned the uzumaki clan head about the attack and even offered to help and was turned down but he over ruled her and stepped in anyways... apparently this guy wanted something from her."

"Which was?" Naruto asked as he cut a root ninja in half easily.

"You and the location of your grandfathers grave." A blade was to the person neck the next minute.

"How did you find out about it?" THe anbu began to sweat.

"Hokage-sama already knew about Danzou plans and decided to form some research.. we managed to question one of the Uzumaki villagers and make him confess the information... although we ment no harm, protecting the village was are main priority.. his room was full of cameras placed by Danzou to make sure the Hokage wasn't catching on.. he even gave Nami and Kakashi a fake mission to kill you and you partners if they thought you were going to betray them just for Danzou could think he was against the Uzumakis as much as him... the plan worked as Danzou came to Minato with plans of destroying the Uzumaki's but the Hokage refused and placed him under arrest not knowing that Danzou already gave the order to attack."

Naruto was furious by the time the ninja finished and was already beginning to glow silver as his stage one cloak covered him. He felt the familiar power rush and felt it go across his body. He felt his hair spike up(think of goku super saiyan 3 form but with red hair.) His blade stopped flowing for the first time since he got it.

"_**I'll kill** **them."**_

* * *

This chapter was pretty easy to write, it was just to calm your thirst for the next one since a lot of things will be happening and hopefully we get started on team 7 first mission. ( Sorry it won't be wave, I'm saving that for later right now I already written another mission that will be a lot more fitting for this story. The wave mission will happen but it will most likely not pop up till chapter 13 or something. Short chapter since I updated a ten thousand word one on monday and know this one is three days later. Next one will be a full chapter and will be out next thursday.

I got a lot of hate reviews for last chapter lol come on guys you know better then to judge an arc by its first chapter. This story is Naruto and family centric, making them kill each other will defeat the purpose of the story.

The new editing tool that was added to the website is just genius! I love it, makes my life a lot easier and makes the readers a lot happier. I want to take a minute to thank for providing this and hope you continue the good job.

I hope you enjoy.

Review!

Next chapter: **_Tama no__ Naruto_.**


	10. Preview, and goodbye

**Welcome to another installment of From Love to Hate: Crossing Path.**

Okay, I'm sorry for the shorten chapter this time but I'm going to d.r in two days and I can't think properlly. I would try to make it up.

I know its hard but please **Review**. I want to reach 150 reviews by the time I come back, if this is possible I would reward you all with two epic length chapter when I come back... and I even reveal what I'm trying to do with Minato and Kushina.

**This is not a chapter! I repeat this is not a chapter. **

**I'm going away on vacation! This is a preview of what is to come!**

Please do this for me. I'll really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Preview From Love to Hate: Crossing Paths.**

Naruto cursed as he kicked off another root ninja, these guys were endless not to mention they looked exactly like the regular Anbu so he was forced to guess which one was which. Arriving at a different place he landed and was surrounded by ANBU's. He looked around circling slowly.

"Friend or foe?" He asked. When he got no reply. He engaged, his moves were quick and like a python he struck only when provoked. He slid under a jab of a anbu grabbing the offending arm he kicked the man feet from under him, still grabbing the arm he twisted it till a nasty 'crack' went around the clearing before driving his Katana into the neck of the anbu, quickly ending his screams.

He threw himself on his hands, as a ninja-to appeared above him using his hands he flipped around to land on his back before kicking the person wrist making the person release his weapon, he caught it before it hit the floor by the handle and pointed it up, the man quickly falling into his own weapon. A second Naruto appeared from behind the man, his hand outstretched like if he just finished pushing someone.

Naruto through the man off him and stood up. The silver chakra still flowing off him.. he smiled, his tai-jutsu was no where near perfection but it was a work in progress. He used a combination of Muay thai, ninjutsu and silat. Muay thai delt strong was all about speed and using any part of your body that could cause damage, which ment elbows, shins, knees, fist and even his head were all used in conjunction with one another, but these moves were all offensive and left him vulnerable for attacks, this is where his ninjutsu kicked in. Ninjutsu was a defensive stance used during the earlier era of shinobi, ninjutsu was using all of your opponents movements against them, this required him to train up his reflexes and dodging speed to a level that he could block almost anything coming, no matter the speed. But his sword was impossible to blend into the combo, as muay thai was not built for weapons as it relied on brute strength and power, and ninjutsu was defensive and fast... almost impossible for him to use a sword which was a huge lost. So he kept studying Tai-jutsu scrolls till he came across a form called silat. Silat was dangerous, as it required you to know every single detail about your blade, silat was more about timing and precision then power. Instead of hacking away at a opponent like regular ken-jutsu artist, silat was made to disable. Meaning when a opponent strikes, he would use muay thai to weaken him, ninjutsu to unarm him and silat to disable in other words kill.

The form was incomplete and it was almost pure luck he was using it now.. he guessed activating the first level of his kekkei genkai had something to do with it. He was amazed at the power at first but after a while he noticed he was getting tired a lot quicker then he was used too. The amount of chakra going through his body was making him fatigue, much like the Kyuubi chakra. If he kept this on he will pass out before he even got to his mom. He decided to count his loses and deactivated it for now. He groaned as he fell to a knee but got back up. He heard a clang behind him and smirked.

Sasuke was standing over a dead body, his reaper blade still inlodged into the person skeleton before he pulled it out and a blue outline coming out with it.

"I would never get use to you taking peoples soul like that." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't respond, he took one stare at Naruto before jumping away to catch a couple of ANBU that thought they weren't noticed and attempted to make a run for it.

"What's up with him? Did Nanashi feed him fish oil again... talking about Nanashi." A small tremor went across the land as Nanashi chakra sky rocketed before calming down. Naruto nodded, and headed in that direction. That must be where the fun is at. He jumped over a collapsed building, doing a flip in the air to avoid a couple of kunais.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we have rules from Danzou-sama to capture you. Please come quietly and we will refrain from hurting you." Naruto frowned, these ANBU looked different, their mask were blank and they all wore a black cloack that covered their whole body.

"Can I have a rain check?" He got no reply. "No? Okay then, I was just stalling for time after all." This put all the ninjas on guard.

_Fuuton: Fuugekitai kabe(Wind release: wind repel.)_

A blast sent them all flying threw a building. Naruto took that time to leave, he might be strong but taking on 4 ANBU levels shinobi's without his kekkei-genkai was just plain stupid.. not to mention arrogant.

He felt the four signatures back behind him but it didn't matter, he reached what he wanted.. the middle of the battle. It looked like a war-zone, he saw root and konoha ninja going around killing each other... he scanned the area loooking for his target when he made eye contact. His mom was in the middle of the fray, two katanas in hand completely decimating anyone that came near the garden.. in other words the shrine. Which made him realize what this whole thing was about.. they wanted to take his grandfather corpse!

Naruto ran across the battle, tearing down any Ne memeber he saw. Witht he help of his kekkei genkai it was much easier, by the time he reached the center of the battle his katana was dripping with blood and his cold blue/green eyes were filled with hate. He saw a ninja coming from behind his mom, she must have let one slip but just when he was about to kill him, a yellow blur came and decapitated the ninja.

Minato looked at the dead body before going to Kushina side.

"I thought I told you not to interfere!" Kushina yelled, her voice was ragged and tired.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Minato said with a smirk. "Even if you did always know best Kushi-chan." Kushina growled at the man. This was not time for him to try to kiss and make up. God she hated him, without looking she placed her katana over her left shouler a ninja being impaled by it before sliding it back out and using that same katana to kill another one that thought she was distracted.

"This is clan matters! You are braking the rules set by the first Hokage." She hissed. Minato nodded.

"So? I'm here and theres nothing you could do about it." He said before spin kicking a on coming ninja across the temple as he moved closer to Kushina for they could be back to back. Naruto was pretty much mind fucked, here they were arguing in the middle of combat and were still taking down shinobis like it was nothing, some without even looking. He wasn't stupid though, he could tell they were silently helping each other out. When Minato will look pass her shoulder, his mom would easily kill anyone behind her and Kushina did the same for him.

He had to say they were putting on a good front but it wasn't going to last long. That's when he saw it, the small glow of a kunai coming from a direction that none of the two would be able to spot. Then he saw a red-haired girl try to intercept it..'Nami? What are you doing? Your too slow. At this rate you'll..' Naruto jumped into action, using the last remaining amount of chakra he could full intent on pushing Nami out the way even if he would be left to take the hit. Time seemed to slow down as he got closer, and just when he closed his eyes about to suffer his fate he saw Kushina grabbing Nami close to her chest her back to the weapon. Naruto eyes widen if his mom took that hit she'll surely be impaired... before an arm grabbed him through him towards his mom, which cause kushina to lose her footing, and now the weapon was on a straight away for her head...

_Thump._

Naruto felt blood drip over him and he didn't dare open his eyes... first his grandfather.. now his mom... this couldn't be happening.

"Are you all okay?" Naruto looked up standing over his mother and him, was the fourth Hokage.. a blade sticking out of his stomach. He coughed up some blood.

Nami looked at her father with tears in her eyes, "Tousan...no."

Kushina was shocked as she looked into Minato blue eyes from her place under him... those blue eyes brought back so much memorys.. she felt her heart skip a beat.. the blade was able to nick her shoulder nothing to deep but it was bleeding and she already felt herself losing conciousness. She stood there useless looking up at the man that just saved her and her kids... '_he was willing to die for us.. even me.. after the way I treated him._' Kushina fell over.

Naruto stared blankly at the blade sticking out of Minato and his face morthed into one of horror when he heard the all so familiar voice.

"Please come with us Uzumaki." Naruto tried to get up but noticed he twisted his ankle when he landed earlier.. and Nami was frozen in shock from what happened to Minato... he was done for. He heard footsteps getting closer and nodded this was his fate.

"You lay a hand on him.. and _**I'll kill** **you!**_" Said Minato, his voice coming out rough and dark. He notice Minato was now surrounded by a thin veil of green chakra, when Minato looked up, he frowned. Minato skin looked like scales and his blue eyes were slit.

"**_For trying to hurt my family, I will introduce you to a fate much worst then death.. the Namikaze clan Kekkei__ Genkai."_**

* * *

**Mean? Yes, I know. I'm gone. I'll be back in two weeks.**

**Enjoy! Please Review. Remember, 140 reviews and I'll reveal something very special.**

**Farewell and sleep well.**


	11. SPEAK, listen and oh!

**Welcome to another installment of From Love to Hate: Crossing Path.**

I was gonna make yah wait 4 weeks for a chapter but I feel like I robbed you and left you hanging like that so I spent all night writing the chapter. Here you go. Now I could leave with my mind in piece.

Everyone is happy! **Please Review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Previously on From Love to Hate._

_Naruto cursed as he kicked off another root ninja, these guys were endless not to mention they looked exactly like the regular Anbu so he was forced to guess which one was which. Arriving at a different place he landed and was surrounded by ANBU's. He looked around circling slowly._

_"Friend or foe?" He asked. When he got no reply. He engaged, his moves were quick and like a python he struck only when provoked. He slid under a jab of a anbu grabbing the offending arm he kicked the man feet from under him, still grabbing the arm he twisted it till a nasty 'crack' went around the clearing before driving his Katana into the neck of the anbu, quickly ending his screams._

_He threw himself on his hands, as a ninja-to appeared above him using his hands he flipped around to land on his back before kicking the person wrist making the person release his weapon, he caught it before it hit the floor by the handle and pointed it up, the man quickly falling into his own weapon. A second Naruto appeared from behind the man, his hand outstretched like if he just finished pushing someone._

_Naruto through the man off him and stood up. The silver chakra still flowing off him.. he smiled, his tai-jutsu was nowhere near perfection but it was a work in progress. He used a combination of Muay thai, ninjutsu and silat. Muay thai delt strong was all about speed and using any part of your body that could cause damage, which ment elbows, shins, knees, fist and even his head were all used in conjunction with one another, but these moves were all offensive and left him vulnerable for attacks, this is where his ninjutsu kicked in. Ninjutsu was a defensive stance used during the earlier era of shinobi, ninjutsu was using all of your opponents movements against them, this required him to train up his reflexes and dodging speed to a level that he could block almost anything coming, no matter the speed. But his sword was impossible to blend into the combo, as muay thai was not built for weapons as it relied on brute strength and power, and ninjutsu was defensive and fast... almost impossible for him to use a sword which was a huge lost. So he kept studying Tai-jutsu scrolls till he came across a form called silat. Silat was dangerous, as it required you to know every single detail about your blade, silat was more about timing and precision then power. Instead of hacking away at a opponent like regular ken-jutsu artist, silat was made to disable. Meaning when a opponent strikes, he would use muay thai to weaken him, ninjutsu to unarm him and silat to disable in other words kill._

_The form was incomplete and it was almost pure luck he was using it now.. he guessed activating the first level of his kekkei genkai had something to do with it. He was amazed at the power at first but after a while he noticed he was getting tired a lot quicker then he was used too. The amount of chakra going through his body was making him fatigue, much like the Kyuubi chakra. If he kept this on he will pass out before he even got to his mom. He decided to count his loses and deactivated it for now. He groaned as he fell to a knee but got back up. He heard a clang behind him and smirked._

_Sasuke was standing over a dead body, his reaper blade still inlodged into the person skeleton before he pulled it out and a blue outline coming out with it._

_"I would never get use to you taking peoples soul like that." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't respond, he took one stare at Naruto before jumping away to catch a couple of ANBU that thought they weren't noticed and attempted to make a run for it._

_"What's up with him? Did Nanashi feed him fish oil again... talking about Nanashi." A small tremor went across the land as Nanashi chakra sky rocketed before calming down. Naruto nodded, and headed in that direction. That must be where the fun is at. He jumped over a collapsed building, doing a flip in the air to avoid a couple of kunais._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, we have rules from Danzou-sama to capture you. Please come quietly and we will refrain from hurting you." Naruto frowned, these ANBU looked different, their mask were blank and they all wore a black cloack that covered their whole body._

_"Can I have a rain check?" He got no reply. "No? Okay then, I was just stalling for time after all." This put all the ninjas on guard._

_Fuuton: Fuugekitai kabe(Wind release: wind repel.)_

_A blast sent them all flying threw a building. Naruto took that time to leave, he might be strong but taking on 4 ANBU levels shinobi's without his kekkei-genkai was just plain stupid.. not to mention arrogant._

_He felt the four signatures back behind him but it didn't matter, he reached what he wanted.. the middle of the battle. It looked like a war-zone, he saw root and konoha ninja going around killing each other... he scanned the area loooking for his target when he made eye contact. His mom was in the middle of the fray, two katanas in hand completely decimating anyone that came near the garden.. in other words the shrine. Which made him realize what this whole thing was about.. they wanted to take his grandfather corpse!_

_Naruto ran across the battle, tearing down any Ne memeber he saw. Witht he help of his kekkei genkai it was much easier, by the time he reached the center of the battle his katana was dripping with blood and his cold blue/green eyes were filled with hate. He saw a ninja coming from behind his mom, she must have let one slip but just when he was about to kill him, a yellow blur came and decapitated the ninja._

_Minato looked at the dead body before going to Kushina side._

_"I thought I told you not to interfere!" Kushina yelled, her voice was ragged and tired._

_"Since when do I listen to you?" Minato said with a smirk. "Even if you did always know best Kushi-chan." Kushina growled at the man. This was not time for him to try to kiss and make up. God she hated him, without looking she placed her katana over her left shouler a ninja being impaled by it before sliding it back out and using that same katana to kill another one that thought she was distracted._

_"This is clan matters! You are braking the rules set by the first Hokage." She hissed. Minato nodded._

_"So? I'm here and theres nothing you could do about it." He said before spin kicking a on coming ninja across the temple as he moved closer to Kushina for they could be back to back. Naruto was pretty much mind fucked, here they were arguing in the middle of combat and were still taking down shinobis like it was nothing, some without even looking. He wasn't stupid though, he could tell they were silently helping each other out. When Minato will look pass her shoulder, his mom would easily kill anyone behind her and Kushina did the same for him._

_He had to say they were putting on a good front but it wasn't going to last long. That's when he saw it, the small glow of a kunai coming from a direction that none of the two would be able to spot. Then he saw a red-haired girl try to intercept it..'Nami? What are you doing? Your too slow. At this rate you'll..' Naruto jumped into action, using the last remaining amount of chakra he could full intent on pushing Nami out the way even if he would be left to take the hit. Time seemed to slow down as he got closer, and just when he closed his eyes about to suffer his fate he saw Kushina grabbing Nami close to her chest her back to the weapon. Naruto eyes widen if his mom took that hit she'll surely be impaired... before an arm grabbed him through him towards his mom, which cause kushina to lose her footing, and now the weapon was on a straight away for her head..._

_Thump._

_Naruto felt blood drip over him and he didn't dare open his eyes... first his grandfather.. now his mom... this couldn't be happening._

_"Are you all okay?" Naruto looked up standing over his mother and him, was the fourth Hokage.. a blade sticking out of his stomach. He coughed up some blood._

_Nami looked at her father with tears in her eyes, "Tousan...no."_

_Kushina was shocked as she looked into Minato blue eyes from her place under him... those blue eyes brought back so much memorys.. she felt her heart skip a beat.. the blade was able to nick her shoulder nothing to deep but it was bleeding and she already felt herself losing conciousness. She stood there useless looking up at the man that just saved her and her kids... 'he was willing to die for us.. even me.. after the way I treated him.' Kushina fell over._

_Naruto stared blankly at the blade sticking out of Minato and his face morthed into one of horror when he heard the all so familiar voice._

_"Please come with us Uzumaki." Naruto tried to get up but noticed he twisted his ankle when he landed earlier.. and Nami was frozen in shock from what happened to Minato... he was done for. He heard footsteps getting closer and nodded this was his fate._

_"You lay a hand on him.. and **I'll kill** **you!**" Said Minato, his voice coming out rough and dark. He notice Minato was now surrounded by a thin veil of green chakra, when Minato looked up, he frowned. Minato skin looked like scales and his blue eyes were slit._

_"**For trying to hurt my family, I will introduce you to a fate much worst then death.. the Namikaze clan Kekkei Genkai."**_

* * *

Minato snarled as he disappeared from sight, many ninjas began to drop around the clearing. Naruto was left in awe, the power, the speed was amazing. Minato was moving so fast even he was having a trouble catching up with him. He saw Minato stopped as a kunai was launched at him, he stood still letting the Kunai hit him. The sound of metal hitting metal rang across the clearing.

"**Weapons are useless against me. My flesh is pure dragon scale, the hardest substance in the world aside from diamond. Even if you do use a diamond sword it will still fall short to the strength of my skin. This is the maximum defense."**

The ninjas look on in silent fear. Naruto had to give it to these guys, they had balls. They were clearly all about to die but they would not retreat or show fear. He saw Minato getting ready to finish off the last couple of Shinobis before a blur went across all of them. The last ten Ne members drop to the floor dead, Kakashi standing over them with a bloody kunai.

"Are you okay sensei?" Kakashi asked, not at all surprised by his mentor transformation. Minato nodded, dropping his kekkei genkai. Nanashi appeared next to Minato, he had a couple of tears here and there and his eyes were still burning silver.

"Progress report." Minato ordered.

"The attack is a failure, I was able to take out the platoon that were ment to strike from behind as you ordered. Danzou is in custody, and the last remaining ninjas are being killed as we speak." Nanashi said calmly. Nanashi looked over at Kushina before focusing back on Naruto.

"Where's the Uchiha?" On cue, Sasuke jumped into the clearing. His reaper blade on his back. Naruto tried standing up but quickly fell back down.

'Your orders Hokage-sama." Said a cat masked ANBU.

"I want a full search of the estate make sure no bombs were planted and no civilians were hurt. I want any Ne members that survived put in jail for further questioning. Kakashi, Sasuke take Naruto to the hospital to get that ankle checked out. Go." Minato said with full authority. Naruto was still amazed this man just went from brutal killer to Hokage. Not a lot of people are able to switch moods like that. He groaned as Sasuke tossed him over his shoulder.

"Fuck you Uchiha that hurt." Sasuke didn't respond only dropping him on the floor, his bad ankle slamming against the floor earning another curse before picking Naruto back up. Naruto stared daggers at the Uchiha but didn't dare voice his opinion. He sighed as his body was now calming down and the effects of his bloodline were finally starting to kick in... before closing his eyes.

"Let's go Sasuke." Kakashi said jumping away in the direction of the hospital.

Minato walked towards Kushina and Nami being intercepted by Nanashi.

"What do you want with her?" Nanashi asked with a glare. Minato pushed Nanashi hand away from his chest.

"I'm going to take her to see a doctor, now move out of my way shinobi." Minato yelled. Nanashi grabbed Minato by the collar of his jacket.

"Listen hear Namikaze, you do anything to harm Kushina and I'll kill you is that understood." Minato easily broke the hold and did the same to Nanashi.

"Stay away from my wife Nanashi. I haven't been the best husband but I will never try to do anything to harm her." Nanashi shrugged Minato off him.

"Is that so? Then why did you send her away." Nanashi said. Minato stopped. "You see you say you don't want to hurt her but your actions all contradict it. You obviously already knew about this attack, but you didn't even tell her for we could prepare. You wanted this to happen for you could come out as the hero and just maybe she'll take you back.. you want to help her out Hokage-_sama _stay away from her." Minato looked down.

"I didn't want her to leave! Trust me I didn't, I regret it with every ounce of my body.. I did what I thought was right! If she would've stayed things would've been ten times worse! She will be hated by everyone, what you think the people will just accept her as my wife? A person they didn't even know existed! She'll be treated like trash not to mention Naruto and Nami will also be affected. I might be stupid but blind I am not. I know my people just like I know Kushina. She would've left anyways, she was never the one to take bullshit from no one me and you both know that... and deep down I Kushina knows I did the right thing. And for your information, I did try to tell her about the attack, but she will never want to talk to me, or agree to a meeting with me. So I took matters into my own hands, I would do anything to protect the village, but I would kill anyone that try's to bring harm to my family."

With that Minato appeared next to Kushina and picked her up, a kage bushin quickly picking up Nami.

"I know you probably wont accept it but... thank you for helping my family out." With that he disppeared in a yellow flash. Nanashi stood in place a ghost of a smile spreading across his lips.

"I wonder what you think of this Kitako-sama?" He said looking at the sky.

* * *

_Thee days later_

Minato sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. He's been at Kushina and Nami bedside for the past three days without sleep. Apparently Kushina was diagnosed with chakra exhaustion. The cut on her shoulder was able to cut a couple of tendons and while she was doing better she needed to rest, but since she was a former jinchuriki the wound was almost disappearing. Nami was in shock after seeing her father being impaled, and while a Yamanaka already said she was okay the doctors wouldn't let her leave till she stopped crying every time she saw Minato.

Naruto was the one that came out the best, his ankle was sprained and he was suffering from over exposure to chakra his body wasn't use to the new chakra and was rejecting it but after a couple of hours it calmed down. He wore a cast the first day but after that he took it off claiming it ruined his reputation. Minato smiled, Naruto ande him were far from close but after spending a couple of days together waiting for Kushina to wake up he was able to make amends with his oldest son. while naruto still refuse to call him Tousan, he no longer used Hokage-sama, instead calling him Minato it was far from perfect but it was a start.

He heard the door open not turning around he addressed the person. "Hey Naruto, doctors said they'll be waking up soon."

"Finally! I was starting to think these doctors just wanted to charge more." Naruto grumble taking a seat next to Minato.

"Well I got to go... I don't think Kushina will like me around when she wakes up." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Your joking right? You sit around for three days with no sleep, to see if they wake up and when they finally do you want to leave?" Minato flashed Naruto a foxy grin, while scratching the back of his head.

"Well me and your mother haven't been seeing eye to eye as of late." Naruto frowned. "Well see you."

"Your not going anywhere." Naruto said. Fixing Minato with a glare. "You two are tearing this family apart! I refuse to let it keep going on! When she wakes up, you, kasaan, Nami and myself will have a talk over what we are going to do... and we are not leaving this fucking room untill we could get this stupid bullshit that happened thirteen years ago behind us! Now sit down!" Naruto yelled his anger finally getting the best of him, he was tired of the game his parents were playing. If they thought he was going to let them keep making family decision without him they were wrong.

Minato looked surprised and when he was about to argue, a moan came from Kushina. They both rushed to her bedside. Kushina rubbed her eyes before blinking rapidly to get her vision back... She saw yellow and red before blinking one more time. The image came into clarity..

"Naruto-kun, Minato where am I?" She looked around before seeing smelling the familiar scent of the hospital.. the memory of the fight hit her like a train as she grabbed her head to get rid of the migraine.

"Are you okay Minato?" She said a little concerned but the coldness in her voice still pretty much sum up how she really felt.

"Fine, thanks for worrying." Minato replied a little awkwardly at the situation.

"Could you please leave now and let me have a talk with my son." Kushina ordered. Minato nodded about to turn before Naruto grabbed him.

"He isn't going anywhere." Naruto stated, his eyes cold.

"Excuse me? Let go of that man Naruto he's done nothing but hurt us." Naruto ignored the icy cold glare of his mom.

"I'm tired of this eleven year old attitude of yours mom! I walking across the village the other day... and I was getting these looks. I couldn't quite place the reason for them but then Nami enlighten me. Is it true your using your power over trading to stop food from coming into the village? That clothes are so over priced people have to actually borrow money from the back just to buy regular things, not to mention we own the majority of the banks in Konoha... what is wrong with you? Are you really letting your anger for one person effect your judgement over the village? Ojiisan will never do something like that."

Kushina was surprised, Naruto was never one to go againt her orders and while he wasn't lying she thought he would agree with her... after all she was his mom.

"Naruto while that is true, they have to be done. I ain't just a mother I am the clan head of the Uzumaki I got to do whats right for us.. the others are irrelevant." Naruto frowned..

"Did you listen to yourself Kasaan... don't those words sound familiar?" Kushina was surprised when a flash back of Minato telling her the same thing went across her head.

"It's not as easy as it seems right?" Minato said under his breath but Kushina picked up on it. "Being Hokage puts me in a mantle, I can't always be a father and I can't always be a leader.. I feel like everytime I take one step forword with you, my dutys as Hokage send me two steps backwards. I didn't want to send you away but the truth is that's the only thing I figured I could've done... even though I sent you away I always knew I was going to get you back since I was already making peace agreements with your father.. when I got home that night to tell you about this, you didn't let me speak... you were to blinded by anger. After everything you said I couldn't speak I was heart broken, to think the person I love thought so lowly of me was just to much.. so I stood behind seeing your back walk out that door."

Kushina looked down. "How exactly was this the best thing to do? You abandon me! You took away everything I had, you sent me away like trash. You were"

"I did it cause I loved you and I didn't want you or the kids to get hurt! If I went against the council wishes they would've sent assassins after you and the kids. They have full control over the civilians meaning they could make them see things the way they wanted.. to the council you were nothing but a whore with the kids of the Yondaime!"

Kushina snapped. "Then why did it take you ten years to send for me?! Explain that." Minato frowned.

"It wasn't me that decided that. Your father wanted Naruto to grow up over there, he wanted Naruto to know where his roots were. He was the one that decided the timeline for your return to konoha. Do you really think your father will trade his daughter and grandson for one shinobi? Didn't you think it was a little odd? Or did you once again let your anger for me over look your reasoning?" Kushina was running out of things to say... she didn't want to show this to Naruto so soon but.

"Why didn't you send help to Uzu? You knew they were under attack! My father made sure you knew, what was happening." killing intent went across the room coming from Naruto.

"You knew about the Uzu invasion and you didn't help?! Give me a reason I shouldn't let the Kyuubi take over and destroy the village?" Naruto said the Kyuubi chakra already leaking. Minato tapped Naruto on the stomach and the Kyuubi chakra reseated almost instantly.

"What did you do?" Naruto said, while he didn't feel weaker he couldn't seem to call out to the beast chakra.

"I can't let you do that Naruto." Minato said seriously.

"I told you he was a liar Naruto, now you see why I hate him." Kushina spoke. Naruto nodded glaring daggers at Minato. Minato sighed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scroll making Kushina mouth go wide.

"Your father did send word of the attack... but he also told me something else. Here read it yourself." Kushina took the scroll and made sure it was official by channeling chakra into the paper which caused a spark. Yup, this was defenetly her fathers. She opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Hokage-sma,_

_It seems your spy were right, Iwa was building up its forces for an attack. I know your first thoughts will be to send help but me and you both know your council will not let you send help. Those bastards and I still don't know why you haven't killed them all but hey its your village. This letter is not a cry for help, I assure you they will be dealt with effectively and while we will not win, neither will they. I want you to take good care of my daughter while she could be kind of hard headed some times I'm sure she'll come around.. eventually. Naruto will probably try to avenge me but that will only get him killed, he got skills I have no doubt in my mind he'll become the strongest ninja this world has ever seen but he is much to young to harness full control over his bloodline._

_My only advice to you Minato is don't become like me... I did a lot of evil for this village something all Kages must do. I've killed a lot of inocent, ruined familys and even did some crimes against humanity... your still young. A day will come where you must pick the village or your family, I picked the village and lost my wife. Don't do the same.. I tried to make it up with Naruto but its much too late... you have the power to do anything.. remember that. Good-bye my friend I'll meet you in the after life._

_Sincerly, Kitako Uzumaki._

Kushina was crying by the end of the letter. She couldn't believe this all these years she's been telling herself Minato was wrong but the time it was her... she couldn't even look him in the eyes. She felt Naruto grab the scroll off her lap. She heard the scroll hit the floor, before Naruto took her hand.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan... I never wanted things to be this way. I made a vow that I will never pick the village over my family again. Even if it means stepping down from Hokage and leaving the village. Kitako-sama was a great man, wise beyound his years and yet he still suffered because of the errors of his past. I don't want to be like him.. I want you the kids, heck even Sasuke and Nanashi could be apart of it. I just want my family back." He said moving forward taking her hand.

"I can't forgive you for what you did..." Minato looked down sadly. "but I could give you another chance." Kushina said a smile on her face as she looked into Minato eyes. Naruto fought the smile tugging at his lips before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to find Nami using him as support and smiling.

"What I miss?" She asked. Naruto pulled her closer and moved forward before stopping. "Hey you two! Get your asses in here." Naruto said at the window... a couple of seconds passed before Sasuke walked in, followed by Nanashi. Naruto still holding went over to Sasuke and grabbed him with a little struggle he pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked around and saw all the approving smiles even from Nanashi... and he thought maybe he wasn't so alone.. but his revenge could not put on hold. He broke away from that train of thought and smiled. but then again Itachi could always wait.

* * *

_A couple of weeks later._

Naruto frowned as he was kicked back by Nami, before both he and Nami had to duck a couple of strikes thrown by Sasuke. Nanashi and Kakashi has taught them the value of teamwork and after they got the whole working together thing down, they made them fight each other. Naruto decided it was his turn to attack the fight was coming to a conclusion. He jumped into the air blurring through hand-signs.

_Fuuton: Fuujin Seiken(Wind release: Divine fist of the wind god.)_

Sasuke and Nami saw him and both went through a couple of hand signs.

_Raiton: Denkai(Lightning release: Electric field.)_ Sasuke shouted.

_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Fire release: Great dragon fire technique.)_ Nami followed.

The three techniques connected before exploding sending them flying away, they all managed to land on their feet.

"Good job, but you all still suck." Nanashi said. Causing the three genins to sweat-drop.

"Thanks for the support sensei." Naruto yelled. Nanashi refused to admit anything they did was cool... he was just a hater.

"Well enough training for the day. It's time to go pick up our first mission." Kakashi said. Team 7 smiled, finally they were the last group of genin to get one. Nanahsi and Kakashi said they weren't ready for the missions yet. Yes, because painting a fense was so hard. Nanashi and Kakashi would just smirk at that before making them continue training.

They walked to the hokage office, and Naruto smiled at the smiling people. Everything was back to normal, after the 'make-up' in the hospital his mom allowed more trading to be done and even gave money to people that were in dept cause of the high prices. Konoha was back on its feet and the Uzumakis were stronger then ever.

"Neh, Naruto-kun where Hinata?" Nami asked. Hinata and Naruto were always together, Naruto called said she was his bestfriend but she knew they liked eachother.

"I don't know, last time I was with her she was going away on a mission with her team." Naruto said. Sasuke smirk.

"Aw, does the dobe miss his little girlfriend?" Naruto glared at the Uchiha. Before a devilish smirk came to his face.

"Saids the guy that can't got two seconds without looking at my sister. Her eyes are on her head Uchiha." Naruto mocked, before lauging at Sasuke expression, and laughed even harder when Nami punched the Uchiha across the head for being a pervert. They arrived at the hokage tower pretty quickly and when they were about to walk in trough the door Nanashi stopped them.

"Something wrong?" They asked. Nanashi nodded.

"Well if we go through the door we would be braking the shinobi guide lines. Every bad ass shinobi knows why use a door when theirs a open window." They all sweet-dropped at the seriousness in Nanashe voice. Nanashi and Kakashi jumped up disappearing into the window that must be the Hokages office. Team 7 looked at each other before walking in through the door anyways. They arrived at the Hokages office, with three very pissed off shinobis in the room.

"I'm telling you volume.7 has the best sex scene! Jiraiya said so himself, come on who would've thought the Kazekage was into that type of thing.. but he sure knew how to fu-" Nami cleared her throat a tick mark on her head. The three adults quickly hid there books before pretending to talk about the weather Nami proceeded to hit each of them with a pan no one knows where she got. The three adults cried for a minute before they became serious.

"Do you think they are ready?" Minato asked, looking at the three élite genins in front of him.

"I think so." Nanashi responded. Minato sighed.

"Good enough." He turned his eyes to the genins. "As you all already know you are not a regular genin team. Each and everyone of you could take down a chunin and combine could probably defeat a couple of ANBU's and Nanashi and Kakashi are more then can take down a S-rank criminal. The reason I placed you all together is because I needed a team of Shinobi that were full of fighters that covered every aspect of a shinobi. You three were all specially selected by me, you will not be going on baby missions this is the reason you had extra training. All your missions will be B-rank and above, unless your sensei decided other wise. Team 7 from now on you will be my personal élite squad called **SPEAK**. All your missions will be disguised as D or C-ranks, no one is to know of your existense to the world you are regular genin squad. To the village you will be weapons, nothing more nothing less. You have the right to leave but when you do your brain will be washed of all evidence of **SPEAK **existing. Even if you are my kids, you will be treated like weapons. The last members of **SPEAK **were the legendary sanin. If you accept you will be given a cape and a mask... now the finaly question, are you willing to die for me? Not the village not on one, but me." Minato glared at the genin it was harsh but it must be done.

The three genins looked at each other, they understood the responsibility they had to take on. Sasuke was confused, he couldn't afford to die not before killing Itachi.. but if he joined he would become strong and will test his strength. Naruto didn't really think much of it.. but still dying was not something he wanted not before accomplishing his new goal of course. Nami didn't know what to do.. was she strong enough, would she be a burden... she always wanted to have kids, if she accepted this might not come true.

"I Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, accept your terms Hokage-sama and I would be a great weapon for you to use." Naruto said taking a knee. Sasuke followed.

"I Uchiha Sasuke, agree to your terms Hokage-sama and I would be a great weapon for you to use." Everyone waited on Nami and after awhile she to took a knee.

"I Namikaze Uzumaki Nami, accept your terms Tousan and I would be a great weapon for you use." Minato nodded pulling out three scrolls and tossing it at them. Inside the scroll were a cape and a mask. The came were made to suit them all, Sasuke was blood red and his mask was black. Narutos was gold and his mask was silver, Namis was yellow and her mask red.

"Good, I am proud of you. Just to let you know the missions you will be taken are out of the ordinary missions no one wants to do... this is why Nanashi and Kakshi are your sensei they are the strongest people in the village besides myself. Now for your first mission it's a B-rank, you will head _Yamigakure(Land of_ Darkness.) The person that requested the village didn't say much, and **SPEAK **doesn't ask much. A person was sent to escort you there, be careful like I said these missions are strange and anything can happen. You leave tomorrow and prepare for a three week mission. I believe in you, and take care. Your escort will be waiting for you at 5 in the morning by the west gate."

"Why are we called **SPEAK**?" Naruto asked. Minato smirked.

"It sounds cool. Now go get ready." Naruto face-faulted, Nami laughed and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto, Sasuke and Nami all went home with one thing in mind... I hope I survive.

* * *

I know I was going on Vacation but I didn't want to leave yah all hanging like that so I spent all last night writing this chapter with no sleep. Just for you guys!

Well I'm really out this time, piece. A lot happened in this chapter but they'll get explained eventually. See you in a couple of weeks.

**REVIEW! I still wanna reach that 150 mark by the time I come back. **


	12. Return from the ashes like a phoenix!

**Damn, that shit was crazy**!

Okay people I'm back, no I'm not dead, no I didn't drink the water, no I didn't have sex with no girls unprotected..

Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update but I've been super busy with school and all that shit and this is my last year of high school(Fucking finally.) and everything is all over the place.

**Soon we'll be right back on track with the weekly updates but for now its gonna take some time for things to start running smoothly.**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Yamigakure

_"Fuck, Nami!" Naruto yelled. This mission went from crazy to straight out fuck me in less then three days. Naruto jumped out of the way as a pale grey creäture tried to rip his throat off with its long nails.. Minato was right these missions are weird. He whipped out his katana struggling to cut through the skin of one of the creatures. He looked over at Nami and while she was holding her own, she was clearly not the one in control.. she was punched against the side of a wall before sliding to the floor..._

_'Shit'_

_"Sasuke! Go help Nami, I'll watch your back." He said screaming over at Sasuke who was in the middle of cutting down a shinobi who tried to sneak up on him, Sasuke sharingan was blazing and his reapor blade was glowing a vibrant blue. This was the first time Naruto actually saw the power of the **Chiki scyke**, he always wondered what was the point of taking someone soul.. he found it revolting really but the power it carried was unbelievable.. if anything Sasuke was the only one actually doing good in this fight.. he not sure but apparently the souls sucked into thew weapon is turned into chakra, then Sasuke absorbs it but with every soul Sasuke takes on a different appearance.. Sasuke looked more dead then alive now, his skin was pale, his body has lost weight almost skeleton like.. but the power he was giving off was making him uneasy.. but as long as he was on his side, he didn't care._

_Sasuke gave a small nod before cutting down the first three creatures he saw easily picking Nami up and carrying her away. Naruto closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.. opening his eyes his **Tama **glowing silver. His blade began to flow._

* * *

_3 days earlier._

Naruto took a minute to look over his choice of things to carry. Spread across his bed was a display of items, ranging from ninja-mask to boxers, kunais, shurikens, ink for his sealing scrolls, exploding tags, his katana, and different pair of official **SPEAK **gear. Which was basic Anbu clothing only his golden cape surrounded it.. he took the mask into his hands observing it, looking at its well polished frame.

He looked at the dull mask, it was completely gold, no animal design, no form of architecture.. it was plain and gold. He was no one, it was hard to accept but from now on, this was him. A mask. Which is funny, now he will have to mask to cover his true self. He tossed the mask back on the bed and grabbed a towel. He needed a shower, not before taking a look out the window, it was a full moon and Naruto Sekai glowed brightly.

_" You shouldn't let yourself be so easily controlled by power." _Naruto quipped an eyebrow.

"You've been awfully quiet."

_"Why waste words? Get some rest, I have a feeling this mission is gonna be..odd."_

Naruto didn't bother answering.

"A blue rose grows in the dark."

* * *

Nami sighed as she put away the last scroll into her book back. Everything organized just how she liked it, only thing lying around was her **SPEAK **gear. While the regular Anbu look annoyed her, she was actually pretty happy with the yellow cape and red mask. Her eyes lingered on the mask, she bit her bottom lip, why did she agree to this? These missions were obviously way beyond their ability. Then why? Was is because she wanted to prove something to her father? Did she not want to let her team down, by robbing them of such a great opportunity. No.

"Naruto.." She whispered. Her brother, her rival, the person not to long ago was on her kill list. Everything was so different now.. she placed her red masked over her face.

"I can't stay young forever."

* * *

Sasuke was going through a couple of katas, his sharingan full blazing a black aura circulating around him.

_"**Very good Sasuke, but you should go prepare."**_

breathing in, he began a blaze display of tai-jutsu every punch covered in black fire before smacking his hand together, a black phoenix engulfed his whole frame.

_**Phoenix style: Dark fire.**_

The bird gave a screech before destroying the small post a couple of feet in front of him. Turning his back Sasuke walked away,

'_Soon Itachi, very soon.'_

* * *

_Next morning._

Nanashi sighed sitting on top of the gate of the village entrance. He looked down at their escort and frowned, out of all missions. To think he would have to go back to that god forsaken village. But a mission was a mission. And even if he didn't like it, he'll complete it. Performing a backwards somersault landing gracefully on his feet.

"This mission you asked for, is there anything we should know about it?" Nanashi asked, not looking back at the man. The man-made a strange sound it was either a grunt, or a scuff.

"I thought it was on a don't ask, don't tell basis?" The man responded smoothly. Nanashi smirked, already behind the man. Leaning for he could whisper into his ear.

"True." Back in the spot he was before. "But remember everything unfolds, eventually." Right on time as Kakashi arrived followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where's Nami?" Kakashi said looking around. A red and yellow blur was his answer.

"Sorry I'm late." Was her only response before taking her place next to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay guys gather up." Nanashi spoke. "Well be heading to Yamigakure, if we move at top speed will be there by tomorrow afternoon. This is an escort mission don't expect a lot of action but at the same time be prepared for anything. I hope you all brought the necessary items for a mission."

"Hai." Was his only response. "Neh, who exactly are we escorting?" Nami asked. The man stepped forward.

"My name is, Mitsu. From now until then, you will protect me with your life. I don't care about your names, I don't care if you die. As long as you help me get to my destination. We are both on a mission, and we both don't want to fail. I am fully capable of handling myself."

The group took a minute to see this man. He was slim about 130, 5'9. He had black flowing hair tied in a pony tail that reached his mid back, ire pale skin, and blood red eyes that took up for of his iris. He wore a full black leather jacket with black gloves, covered from neck to feet in black. His voice was low and almost hungry and his eye screamed death.

Naruto frowned, the KI coming off this guy was unbelievable. It wasn't your regular ninja KI which was small and contained from lack of use, but this man was wild and crazy, power he has tapped into, something he thought was impossible by any regular person.. yes, he definitely needed to keep an eye on him. Sasuke was somewhere along the same lines but his suspicion was more than the normal.. this guy was a reaper. Nami frowned, something about this guy didn't feel right.

"Hai SPEAK, let's go." Kakashi ushered. They took into the tree line. Naruto was quickly lost in thought. Why was this guy KI so tapped into? From Ikiro description this guy was human, but if so why was he so in-tune with his KI... but that didn't bother him what did was that his KI easily passed his and he had a celestial inside him! The guy had so much KI, he could barely feel his chakra he didn't even know if he had any to begin with. He was tempted to check with his Sekai but drawing suspicion like that was not smart, plus he had to remember from now on.. everyone was an enemy even his team.

Sasuke took short glances at Naruto, it was rare to find the kid so lost in thought he caught him looking at the client and frowned.

'_Any thoughts?'_

**_' Interesting. To think you'll be lucky to come in contact with another reaper like you.. maybe you'll get to test your true power.. you'll lose of course but it'll be fun to see.'_**

'_Hn.'_

If the sage found him interesting then it was definitely something worth looking into. But for now, he'll just keep a look out for him. He knew he came far, his power was nowhere near normal but he wasn't blind he knew he needed more if he wished to kill him.. he looked at Naruto. How could he get so strong? In our spars he barely try's and we still struggle to beat him.. even if we ain't trying either but still.. there was something about Naruto that just didn't rub him right. Then comes Nami the girl had so much potential, she was clearly the fastest followed by himself but what Naruto lacked in speed he made up for it ten folds in strategy and power. He wasn't worried about her now though, maybe she'll be more of a challenge in the future.

Nami was cruising, her body was on auto pilot. She was actually training, in order for her to get control of the Ryuu style she needed to be more in tune with nature. As she marched she was slowly releasing power into the air, letting it mix with the surrounding before trying to take it back in. So far her success level was less than zero.

"_You should try not letting go of it in the first place, before you release it. It'll be easier to take it back at but a basic Ryuu technique like that won't help you at all_."

Nami tripped over her feet on a straight away dive to the floor. Naruto easily pivoted, jumping from tree to tree about to save her. A black blur appeared just as he was about to grab her. He did a front flip landing easily on his feet, turning his head to look back. There was Mitsu holding Nami in his arms before letting her drop roughly to the floor. And with an almost bored expression he said.

"You should really be more careful." With that he jumped back into the tree. Naruto helped Nami up, looking up at the man.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the man, he moved so fast.

"Yeah, let's go." With that they both jumped back up.

"Is everything okay with you two? What happened Nami?" Nami looked down.

"Nothing less continue." She said looking at the clad in black man, a almost invisible smirk on his face.

"Hai. Let's continue." With that Nanashi took his place back in the front, the man in the middle, Naruto and Sasuke to his left and right and Kakashi and Nami in the rear.

Nami was lost in thought. That voice was clearly Mitsu, but the thing was she heard it in her head, his cold low voice... giving her advice. How did he knew I was a ryuu? Impossible he couldn't maybe it was lack of breakfast. She sighed pushing those thoughts to the back of the her mind, she began to think about what Yamigakure looked like, instead of training.

They was traveling for almost ten hours.

"Okay guys, let's make camp here. There's a village not to far from here but I don't think they'll let foreign ninjas stay at an Inn there. So-'

"Actually I stayed at this village before I went to Konoha. They are friendly people, and need the extra income. I suggest we stay there." Nanashi wasn't to happy with being cut off, but looked at his team for complaints. There was none.

"Fine, let's go."

They arrived at the small town and looked around he was right they did need the extra income. The village seem to be on its last leg, and it was already pretty beat up. Houses were in desperate needed of construction, some were missing tiles and the wood was all ready rotten from many years of erosion by rain.

"NARUTO MOVE!"

Caught of guard by the yell, it was too late. A blade pierced through Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down at the blade the tip covered in blood, he went to reach for it but it was too late, the blade was covered in poison... the last thing he saw before falling asleep was Kakashi lowering his head band.. 'Sharingan?'

before the darkness took him.

* * *

_Next morning._

Naruto woke up with a groan. His head was killing him, his eyes took some time to adjust to the lighting before finally clearing out.

"He's awake."

'_Sasuke?'_

"To think they were able to come so close without us even sensing them! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you Mitsu, you probably set this whole thing up." Naruto heard Nanashi yell.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with this." He heard Mitsu calm reply. Naruto turned his head he saw, Mitsu tied to a chair, ropes surrounding his whole body.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled, and quickly regretted it as his lungs weren't ready for the influx of oxygen. Groaning in pain Naruto clenched his eyes.

"You was stabbed by something. It was fast but Kakashi was able to kill it before it got to far." Nanashi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the choice of words 'it'. What was that suppose to mean?

"It was disgusting, it was grey had claws, and sheep legs and when Kakashi hit it with a Raikiri it just blew up into small particles of fire." Nami added. Naruto stood up, feeling the pain jolt across his upper body but stood up right.

"I see. Why is he tied up? He's are client, I'm sure hokage-sama wouldn't want him treated this way."

"That's what I said." Mitsu said coldly, not at all fazed by his current situation.

"Shut up you! At first we thought the attack was aim at you, but when the creäture realized what it did it quickly got angry before yelling out Mitsu name and was about to attack him but Kakashi was already on him."

Naruto nodded, surprised his mask was still on him but it was expected only he could remove it, thanks to a special seal placed in the inside of all of them. The mask could only be removed when your inside the village to make sure no one could see your identity outside the walls and even then only the hokage could remove it once placed on your face. A little extreme, but it most be done.

"Up to this point, I'm surprised you recovered so quickly those creatures carry some really good poison.. I wonder what's helping you?" Nanashi and Kakashi became fully alert. Naruto, Sasuke and Nami all looked a little confused.

"Your shredding in dangerous waters Mitsu." Nanashi said coldly. Mitsu smiled and nodded.

"Carry on then."

"Anyways, we was able to find a doctor which wrapped you up pretty easily and we stood at this in. And were waiting for you to get ready. This message just went to a whole next level, if they were able to sneak up on us like that, especially you and even wound one of us we can't take this mission lightly no more. From now on, we have kill on sight orders, anything that moves, looks, feel funny we kill. I don't care what it is, you attack! Is that understood?" Nanashi yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke and Nami looked at one another. "Hai."

"Good. When ever your ready Naruto. We can't stand around here any longer." Kakashi said. Nami quickly cut-in.

"But Taicho! He's hurt! Can't we-"

"No." Nanashi said. Nami didn't relent.

"But-"

"That's enough Nami!" Naruto yelled already on his feet. Placing his cape on. He reached into his pocket taking out a scroll. He smoothly opened it, biting his thumb spreading blood over the paper.

In his hands were now two Katana.

"The Zaga sword, given by the gods to a man.. to think he's still around haha! You just seem to keep impressing me little one. What is your name?"

Naruto turned around his Sekai glowing brightly in the early morning light. "SPEAK." Naruto said. Mitsu was taken back by the look before falling off his chair, braking it in the process, being free of his bindings. Sasuke stood next to Naruto his sharingan spinning wildly a dark aura spreading around him, Nami stood next to them her eyes still their natural violet color only different hers iris was slit, a green glow surrounding her.

"You'll tell us what you know or we'll let them bring it out of you." Nanashi said proudly. They never looked more like a team then they did now, he was a little surprised by Nami but questions are saved for later.

Mitsu stood up. "Humm, interesting pair of kids you got here. But its useless, I don't know nothing and such a petty gen-jutsu wont work on me Naruto." With that the illusion fell apart and he was right back in his chair. What ever happened most of being between them as everybody was getting ready.

"Indeed, you are surprising Naruto, far ahead the other two." Mitsu said to himself. Still looking at the Zaga sword now placed in Naruto back, while the other blade was on his left hip. Naruto sucked his teeth and continue towards the door.

"Let's go. What ever attacked me, there's more of them. Isn't that right Mitsu?" The clad in black man smirked.

"How should I know?" Before appearing next to Naruto, the chair empty the rope still surrounding it. Some how, no one thought it was strange at all.

"Remember, kill anything." Nanashi reminded them before proceeding out the door.

_' I'm surprised you were able to do that technique so flawlessly.' _Ikiro said. Naruto kept walking, lost in thought.

'_He was able to see through it pretty easily though..'_

_'Of course! After all you're messing with a Vamp.'_

_'A what?' _Naruto asked scared of the answer.

'_A vampire, well not exactly more of a human hybrid. It was a myth back in my days but I knew they were real. After all I fought a couple of them, and let me tell you they weren't push over.'_

_'Any suggestion?' _Naruto asked. No wonder this guy KI was so potent.

'_No, just be happy he hasn't killed you. He could do it pretty easily. From what I can tell he has bigger problems, and needs your help. If he just wanted to kill you all he would have done it the minute you left the Hokage office together."_

_'That makes me feel better.'_

_'It should.'_

_'How so?'_

_'Because you my boy has got to be the luckiest man alive.. to find a vamp who is interested in you! If my expectations are correct you just made a very powerful ally.'_

_'I think I'll like him better when he's on the other end of my sword.'_ Naruto said. He got no reply. Sasuke was having the same conversation with the sage but his was a lot more serious.

'_Should I kill him?" Sauske._

_'**You'll die.'**_

Sasuke nodded. A smirk on his face, finally someone he could test the full extent of his power.

Once, they were a couple of miles away from the village, Mitsu called for a halt.

"What's wrong?" Nanashi asked.

"Were surrounded." Mitsu replied, surprisingly a little bothered. They all stood on full alert as thousands of mini eyes, surrounded the area.

"_**MITSU!"**_

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait then this short chapter but I have massive writers block, takes me two week just to write a paragraph. But now I'm getting back on track, and hopefully you will still enjoy!

Well sorry guys again!

Review. Tell me what you think about this chapter, really need the opinions.


	13. Trick or Treat

Two chapters in one week :D just for you losers! I kid the forum, I love yah all...

I'm surprised so many people actually liked that last chapter. In my opinion, I felt like it was rushed, unorganized and ideas were just all over the place. But I promise to try more in this one, writers block suck I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy! Worst part is that once its gone, your brain gets overloaded with ideas and you just don't know how to organize them. I guess one step at a time will be my only option please bare with me.

_Reviews_

_Lear ranger: Wow. I wonder what's after this dude Mitsu. Guess we'll find out next chapter._

Overall, excellent work here. Very excellent indeed. Keep it up!

Silver: To be completely honest, even I don't know the answer to that question lol.

_Itachiiscool:_

_Why do you hate Itachi? WHY?_

Silver: I love Itachi!

_Finally!:_

_good job, i was hoping you could kill that bas**** Sarutobi for making Minato not try to send help to Uzu! KILL DANZOU AND THE OTHER FUC**** HELPERS! ALL BITC*** MUST DIE._

Silver: All in due time.

_Dr. Terminate_:

_"Silver: Lol, chill out kid. Naruto is of royal blood, meaning like any other prince he has given all he wants. What does training have to do with anything geographical? And remember, Naruto is only 10! Only 10, why are you surprised he doesn't know about other villages? Come on when I was little, I pretty much thought my block was the world."_

_I almost soiled my pants in laughter!_

Silver: I was so clueless then :(.

_NaruHinalover:_

_Nice chapter update soon where the story is going is nice maybe some Diablo themes are the monster with the vampire and goat people you may get some ideas from it._

Silver: Hm, good idea but I ain't much of a Diablo fan. But I'll try.

_Dr. Terminate:_

_Okay people I'm back, no I'm not dead, no I didn't drink the water, no I didn't have sex with no girls unprotected.." Yolo_

BTW: Your story is now awesome. I think it's pretty BS (good BS)!  
One Question: Is Sasuke deary gonna defect like a bitch? And the Rikoudu sage... why is he evil. Plus, I almost believed you that the Sage had a younger brother named Ikiro (I actually checked NArutowiki :D) ANKO IS EVVVIL!

Now a random review: IVBINUHNVc/jbYGYBHJGNHBGgbudfuxkvhhkutk uvk ghdkgtudugccdthkcghuhulg hxdgrdtrukvluhcdluhctluyvmil icvcmuhxuhdevuh muhlvmlhulmchmuruhmldhc uhuluhl fhut d yhytykucldlhjhjvdukguhdlvdln ubn u ukr ku dkuh hnujhvucchjkuidvmhukfj, lhmtcjlvuhmdxchulvduhdumhthu lmxcuhkjcuvltuyjchukvuyruxmr dlmelcrmeuumvd ughruvhudtu u thgvujd urujv lnhudg uu rh urguuhgru urghkuuhdkrgullhdumlse ooep9esu8jgivsji!

Silver: I never heard of good BS. But if you say so. Sasuke is a paradox right now, will he defect? Don't know. Does he want to? Don't know. Lmao, I wish the sage had another brother, I'm glad my story made it seem almost believable. Cool randomness!

_Guest: i dont trust Nanashi for some reason. -_-_

Silver: But he's so nice?

_Guest: Leaf Ranger has a point._

Silver: Could we agree to disagree?

_Hee-Ho master: Looks good keep it up till next time,_

Hee Ho!

Silver: I like your name!

* * *

I Don't own: Naruto.

* * *

"Mitsu what are these things?" Nanashi said. This wasn't good, they were out numbered against unknown enemies with unknown powers and the only person that could give them answers was a man they weren't sure was an ally or a foe.

"Oh gee, why don't you ask them?" Mitsu replied quiet coldly. Nanashi sucked his teeth.

"This is no time for game Mitsu! They obviously know you! There has to be something you could tell us." Mitsu nodded.

"Don't let them get to close." With that he jumped off, setting off a field mine as all the creatures came into action. Mitsu landed on the open field quickly swarmed by enemies, the group stood in awe as Mitsu gracefully began to take them out.

"YOU COULD HELP WHEN YOUR READY!" Came the sarcastic voice of Mitsu just as he drove a fist through one of the creature's head, the light particles quickly turning into ash.

Nanashi nodded. "Take precaution cover each others back and what ever you do. Don't get to close to Mitsu." They were a little confused at the end but nodded.

Naruto got there just in time to sever the head of a creäture that was about to deliver a blind attack to Mitsu back and jumped back quickly as Mitsu performed a round house kick, that was about to stab him from the side. That's when he saw it, Mitsu blood-red eyes were glowing and a killer blood lust was rolling off him.

Snapping out of it Naruto began to take out creatures one by one, his blade easily cutting through the enemies attack, batting away any blades coming his way, ducking under bites and jumping in the air to avoid being dog piled.

"Damn it! Theirs to many!" He said.

Sasuke was having a much easier time cutting through the creatures, his moves were fluid and precise like he was already used to uneven combat. Which he was as the sage made him go up against his own clones, telling him he'll thank him later. And while he was graceful for the help it was next to useless here. As his clones were just that clones they only knew as much as he did meaning he could counter, and these creatures were unknown and they were aiming to kill. While he was doing good with the dodging, his offence was almost none existent. Seeing his chance he took it!

**_Raiton:_ Denkai**( Lightning release: Electric field.)

The lighting spread across the floor taking out about 15 percent of any creatures in his zone.. finally, something that worked. These creatures are scared of fire, they wouldn't even go near the burnt grass.

"Guys! They're afraid of fire! Use any and all fire attacks, this could give us enough cover to form a retreat!" He yelled.

The group looked back at Sasuke and notice it was true. Any where there was fire they would back away, and yell in some strange language. A smirk went across all of there faces. Mitsu just continued what he was doing, Kakashi began to form a couple of hand signs, followed by the rest excluding Naruto who was channeling chakra though is Zaga sword a dark green flame engulfed it.

**_Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!_**

**_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_**

**_KatonL Hosenka no jutsu!_**

Nami, Kakashi and Nanashi yelled. The whole field was engulfed in fire, you could hear the squeals of the creatures as they burned alive.

**Zaga:** **_Hi._**

Everyone looked to the sky as a green fire shot up, extinguishing the flames of the earlier jutsu. The green fire went across the clearing, and even passed over the group all of them surprised when it didn't burn, it felt like a warm coat wrapped around them. The creatures were not as lucky, as the fire consumed them after a while the screams were over and the flames began to go back towards Naruto. As the flames traveled back old grass was renewed, trees were put out and returned to their rightful brown and green color. Any cuts the group had was healed and they felt their power be replenished.

What was this? Was a thought going through all there minds. The fire was sucked back into the blade before Naruto fell over, knocked out.

"Naruto!" The leaf group yelled. Surrounding Naruto and breathing out a sigh when they found his pulse.

"Interesting! This kid is just so interesting! I wonder how Konoha was lucky enough to have one! I'm lucky enough to be near him! A hybrid celestial! I haven't seen that since that old munk Ikiro was around, that green flame said to be produced by the Zaga sword able to replenish life at the cost of the user soul! But this kid can not only suck the souls of those bastard creatures but use their souls to replenish the area! This mission is interesting, interesting indeed! To bad he doesn't have enough power not to nearly die afterwards but the Zaga sword always was pretty energy hungry!"

Everyone was looking at Mitsu like he grew a second head. That was the most amount of feeling he ever expressed and it was all directed at Naruto. Placing Naruto on his shoulder, Nanashi walked up to Mitsu followed by the team.

"You have massive explaining to do." It was said passively but every knew it was a order. Mitsu just smirked.

"I guess I could share with you a little.. a reward for your good effort." Mitsu took a short lingering glance at Naruto, everyone saw it. Nanashi just held Naruto tighter.

"Come on." And with that they jumped away.

* * *

They stood around the fire, the crack of the firewood cracking broke the silence now and then. Naruto was tucked into his sleeping back, he's been asleep for almost seven hours. Now it was the middle of the night and they spent most of the say, gathering food and water and fireworks. At first they tried to make Mitsu talk but he refused saying he was tired and took a seat on a tree, overlooking the camp site and no one knows if he was awake or asleep. A squirrel walked over him a couple of times, either he didn't mind or he was a heavy sleeper.

"What do you think of the mission so far?" Nanashi asked speaking the first words of the night. Kakashi spoke up first.

"Nothing in this mission matches the description we were given. We're up against unknown things that I'm pretty sure ain't even human, and even if they were summons what kind of animals were that?! They look like things straight out of hell." Kakashi said. They all nodded he had a point, those things weren't human. But now they knew how to defeat them.. but for some reason everyone felt like this was just the calm before the storm.

"I'm more concerned about Mitsu. He's so careless, he's obviously stronger than all of us.. but he seems to be in the same situation as us clueless. He doesn't know anything, either hes withdrawing information or he really doesn't give a fuck. Come on, there's just no way he could be so well-known and he doesn't even have a clue who's doing it." Nami said. They all nodded once more, all for all they're screwed.

"Nice head on that one." They heard a all so familiar voice from a tree. They turned their heads and saw nothing and when they turned it again, Mitsu was standing in the middle of the fire, a smirk on his face.. a silent message. I ain't one of them. He walked out and took a seat patting his pants off, which were surprisingly fire resistant same as his whole attire.

"Now! Let's begin with the Q&A." He said with a high pitch voice like if he was on a game show. Nanashi sucked his teeth.

"Stop playing with us! And tell us what are we facing up against!" Nanashi yelled, his patience was growing thin.

"Oh, no need for the hostility I'm on your side. Those things as you put it are called Scavengers! There a mix between a scorpion and a rottweiler. Try not to let them surround you, or you won't be able to hit back. Scavengers often stop to munch on the corpses of fallen comrades (yours or theirs-they don't care), so sometimes taking out other beasts first can buy you some time before the scavengers come in. If you hurt a scavenger enough, they will run away and munch on the nearest corpse. Luckily, the little creeps can usually be taken out with one hit. Once you do kill them, they let out a satisfying screech and wave their legs in the air. but the one that attacked Naruto the yesterday is whats called as a fallen one, a creäture that wields weapon and tend to work alone.. they're not very brave they prefer sneak attacks and then run. These two creatures usually don't mix, the fact they were acting as a unit today really surprised me, something or someone must be controlling them. Who that person is? I really don't know. Moving on, second question?"

They all nodded, know they knew what they were up against. "Are there other types of creatures like these?" Nami asked a little shaken up by the fact they will actually eat them-self. Mitsu smiled.

"Oh my yes! Many more a lot more dangerous ones too! These aren't even capable creatures easily beaten. but they work in groups so its harder to beat them.. but any regular genin could kill a good amount of them before they're killed, possibly from being overwhelmed then anything else." Nami nodded her fear increasing.

"What business do you have in Yamigakure?" Nanashi asked, almost spat the village's name. Mitsu smiled.

"I already know you know, fallen one." Nanashi eyes narrowed, to think he knew about that. Now it was his turn to be scared, this man wasn't your regular escort. Sasuke and Nami looked at Nanashi, was that his nick name or something? Maybe a logo given to him by other villages like they do for missing nins, but Nanashi wasn't a missing nin.. till know they thought he was just a regular jounin.. if this man knew him, their sensei was a lot stronger than he let out.

"Earlier you mentioned something about Naruto blade. What was it?" Sasuke asked. Somehow this question went over every ones head, how could they forget about the little amount of feelings this man showed.

"Oh yes. The Zaga sword said to be wield by the brother of the sage of the six path! It was said to be passed down to a clan he belonged to, Uzumakis if my memory surves me right. The Zaga sword is a sentiment sword able to pick who it lead wield it, the sword is power-hungry, it constantly feeds on the soul of its wielder. That's why you must have a strong soul to control it, if not like many before your soul will be sucked into the blade and locked forever.. to be used by the next wielder. The sword main purpose is to grant life, I heard it had a contract with some death god but the details of that were to well hidden for me to know it completely. Lets just say, this kid could be the strongest person alive if he learns how to control all of his powers." Mitsu said in a cold bored voice, but the lingering sound of longing was coated all over the response.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, just how strong was Naruto. But his blade could do the same, only difference was he could steal the souls of people but he couldn't keep them, they get annihilated by the reaper blade thirst.

"What are you?" Came a new voice, Naruto was sitting up right his mask still over his face, looking straight at Mitsu.

"That my boy, only Kami knows. I am many things, I've been alive way to long, I forgot my real name ages ago. Tell Ikiro I said hello by the way.. I was wondering where that old man was? I thought he died on me. Anyways its late, and I don't feel like answering any more irrelevant questions. Human are so stupid, I would've answered anything even how I could be killed, why did I need help for this mission.. but no they're emotions get in the way of everything. *sigh, I guess there's nothing we could do." He was back in his tree as he said the last part. he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Weather he was awake or sleeping, they still didn't know.

* * *

_Next morning_

Everything has been really quiet. No one talked, all lost in thought.

"We'll be arriving in a couple of minutes." Nanashi said, looking far ahead at something only he could see. And that's when the feeling struck, an almost dark dead feeling washed over them. They broke away from the tree line and landed on the open ground, a mountain over the village. What really caught their attention? The whole village was covered in darkness..

"Welcome to Yamigakure." Nanashi said softly, a little bit of contempt hidden in his voice. Naruto frowned, this place was messing with his KI sensing, it was everywhere dark and cold.

"Let the fun begin." Mitsu said with a smile.

* * *

Short chapter but it was supposed to be a treat chapter for halloween.

I hope you enjoy next full chapter out next week :D. I'm on a role guys, enjoy.

Review. enjoy.

Trick or Treat.


	14. True potential

**Welcome to another installment of From Love to Hate: Crossing Paths.**

Dude! I love the way this story is going. To tell you the truth, when I first started the story, I wanted it to be a angst slash drama. As you could see by the beginning all the drama and the angst and the hate and the feelings. And I realized, how am I going to involve the action into the fic? I thought about this for months, and I found it, I always been a fan of sci-fi and just straight out weird things. don't get me wrong things won't go over the top with strange monsters, but creatures like 'fallen ones' and 'scavengers' are fun to play with. The drama and stuff might come up every now and then but it wont be as intense as it was at the beginning.

Anyways! Moving on. This is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

So that's the village huh? Its not that bad.."

"Well when you have a village covered in pitch black clouds and no way to get in without getting caught. Yeah, I guess its not that bad Kakashi." Nanashi replied sarcastically.

"could you two stop the bickering and actually think about how we're going to get in?" Nami snapped. "Mitsu, what do you think?"

"I got no idea." Massive sweet drop. Nami moved on.

"How about you Sasuke?"

"..."

"You Naruto?"

"Well there is one way.."

Naruto was cut off as a massive shuriken was launched at them, which was easily deflected by a very pissed off Nanashi.

A couple of seconds later two formal dressed officers appeared. They were wearing all black suit with ranks and ribbons properly placed.

"State your names and business in Yamigakure."

"We're on a escort mission from konoha."

The officer inspected the group.

"And who are you escorting?" Nanashi pushed Mitsu forward with a little resistance coming from the vamp.

"And your name is?"

Mitsu looked straight ahead, he was looking passed the officers into something only he could see. A tap on the shoulder from Nami snapped him out.

"Oh my! Where's my manners! My name is Mitsu. Nice to meet you." Team seven was having a very hard time finding out if he was serious or not.

"Sounds familiar." With some suspicion the officer replied. Not skipping a beat.

"Its a common name." His voice reverted back to its usual dry monotone. "But I'm afraid its my turn to ask a question."

"We ask the questions around here. So listen-"

"Such a fool. Do you really think I was asking you? Now. I only got two questions. 1, why are officers outside. the villages walls? 2, why are they surrounding us?"

Team seven was on full alert. Right on cue about a dozen officers appeared around them.

"What kind of game are you playing! This could cause a war!" Nanashi yelled. Team seven stood there ground, their orders were to kill on sight and while Kakashi and Nanashi were on the defensive they obviously didn't want to start a fight.

"Its been a while Mitsu." Said one of the officers his voice coming out feminine and low, the man reached for the back of his neck pealing his face off to reveal it was a dark haired girl with ruby round eyes.

"Do I know you?" Mitsu replied completely confused. The girl face faulted but recovered quickly and smirked.

"You were always the forgetful one." At this Mitsu just raised a eyebrow.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't know you." He deadpanned. The woman anger spiked as she gritted her teeth.

"Ugh! Your so annoying Vale, I swear." Team seven looked at Mitsu confused.

"Vale I thought your name was Mitsu? What's going on here?" Nanashi yelled at a still lost Mitsu.

"You know if I had a pocky for every time that happened, I'll be.. What am I saying anyways. Who exactly is this Vale you speak of?"

Now the girl was starting to get mad. "Vale stop playing games! We've been trying to get in contact with you for the last century! Don't tell me you forgot again!" A tick mark developed on her head.

"Okay now your just talking crazy." Mitsu said.

"Capture them." Surprisingly the other officer talked for the first time his voice was feminine too but it made no move towards removing its mask.

"You and what army?" Mitsu said. The clearing was surrounded by scavengers and fallen ones as soon as he said those words. "Pretty nice army." Mitsu said raising his hands in the air. Team seven pulled out their weapons.

"Stand down. There's no point we wont win." Mitsu replied and distastefully Nanashi nodded.

"Good boy. Tie them up, let's take them back to H.Q."

There was several thumps, and Team seven was layed out on the floor, all of them unconscious.

"We have much to talk about Vale. Drop the ridicules disguised." The woman in the still masked officer outfit said. Mitsu smirked as his face melted away by fire. The young man didn't change much only his jaw got more defined and his eyes grew a slit. His black hair turned white.

"You know sisters, I was hiding from you for a reason. Why must you always ruin my day?" The know named Vale said.

"Shut up." The masked officer cut it. " Is that him?" The masked woman said sending a small glance at Nanashi. Vale looked at the down jounin.

"When you say him-"

"Don't act stupid." The ruby eyes girl snapped. "Is that him."

Vale smirked. "Yeah, that's him. Now can you leave me alone?"

"After we kill the rest and make sure he co-operates with us-"

"Oh I'm sorry sis, I can't let you do that. You see, these kids have managed to catch my attention and seeing them die so soon just won't do. You could have him. But the kids are off limits." The scavengers started to move forward not to happy with the way their leader was being talked too.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" The masked face said rather coldly. Vale just smirked.

"You wouldn't want your little boyfriend to die now would you?" Vale said a blade appeared right over the head of Nanashi. From the cold expression on the mask face Vale knew he won.

"Well don't just stand there, I wanna go see this H.Q."

Minato sighed he was in another council meeting and while it wasn't to bad this time he was slowly gaining a head ache.

"No meko, I won't allow you to use the Hokage monument to plant your cabages." With a sigh, he continued. "Is there anything else?" 'Please let their be nothing else.'

This time Kushina spoke up. "It has come to my attention that you sent my son-"

"Our." Minato corrected, gaining a little glare but even so she moved on.

"On a mission, me being the clan head I feel you stepped over your boundaries as hokage when you took both my only shinobis on a mission and didn't send me a memo."

Minato nodded. "I see but remember I'm the Hokage while you do hold some sway over them, I am the one in control."

"You forget this is not a dictatorial government."

"Are you sure Kushina-san? Then please explain what does the title of Hokage signify. I control all military personals, I decide what laws could be placed, a monarch goverment we are not but if not dictatorial then what?"

Kushina grit her teeth. "A corrupt leader should not be on the seat if it thinks so low of its council and clan head."

"You miss understood what I said. I assure you, all of you got some kind of power but I am the one in control of anything big. I can't tell you what to do with your clan or what to teach but I could do many more things."

The council room was quiet this was the first time in months that Minato made any effort to limit the power of the Uzumaki. Ever since kushina took that seat she's been trampling trough the council. It was nice to have her placed in a predicament where the hokage wouldn't budge.

Kushina sighed and nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama." Minato smiled.

"If there nothing else, this meeting is called to a conclusion." With that he walked through the back door dropping his Hokage robes and slumping into his Hokage chair.

"I let you win that." A familiar voice ranged through Minato head.

"I know." Minato replied opening his eyes to a tomato head girl.

"Dinner at my house?" Minato asked. Kushina didn't seem to catch it as she moved on.

"Why must we still let the council think we still hate each other?" Kushina sighed.

"Its the only way they'll support either of us. As long as they think we hate each they'll be more willing to listen to us because they think were enemies. Council bunch of drama queens."

"Dinner for two?" Minato asked with a small smirk. Kushina smiled before turning around.

"Nice try." The sound of the door slamming behind her took Minato out of his depressed state.

"I wonder how SPEAK is doing..." With that he dug into his paper work.

-  
"Your H.Q sucks." Vale said. They were in the middle of a abandon factory that was innovated inside too look like a busy office and underground there was a jail where the other members of team 7 resided.

"Shut up Vale." Said the ruby eyed mistress still wearing the bottom portion of her disguised.

"So what have you too been up to anyways? You know besides trying to take over the world and yatta, yatta, yatta!"

The masked woman shoulder seemed to deflate a little but kept walking. Its been so many years, and this moron still managed to stay the same. Its like he doesn't even realize time passes. He's such a goof-ball and to think he has the power to kill us, the irony is sickening. She took a side glance at the white haired man, but once I complete my plan I will no longer need him... And then, well, I'll just let him go. Maybe he'll get killed and I won't have to get my hands dirty.. Unlikely but its a fun thought.

"You do know I just heard all of that right? But then again you were always the one with the weakest mental blocks." Vale said nonchalantly. The woman stopped for a minute before removing her mask, her light green eyes piercing his bloody ones.

"Do you think I care if you heard me?"

Vale smirked. "Yes. Yes, you do." the woman snarled.

"We're here." Yelled the ruby eyed girl who was looking at the two with a bit of amusement.

They entered the room. It was dark, really dark, before a candle came on.

"Oh, that's so much better. Ever heard of a fucking light bulb you sons of bitches, like a fucking candle could so any-" the whole room was illuminated in the blink of a eye as the small candle ignited ten folds. The room was full of night crawlers and scavengers... They were all over the wall and they were all staring at Vale.

"Mitsuuu."

"You know I was joking right? Hehe." Vale said backing up, his eye twitched when he felt nothing but stone behind him.

"I'm sure you are familiar with my babys Vale or should I call you Mitsu? You lead me on for many years with that name, to think you were really Vale.. How stupid did you think I felt when I found out? I sent millions of my babys after you over the pass 50 years and as you see they don't like you very much." A man in the middle of the room spoke he had his back turned to them.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Vale said with a mock bow. The scavengers all took a step forward. Vale on his part just smiled. Placing the knocked out Nanashi on the floor.

"Well I'll take my leave now." Vale said turning around and coming into contact with a fallen one. He felt both his arms get grabbed from each side no doubt the girls from earlier. And to add salt to his wounds. He felt two fingers press against the back of his neck.

"Can't we all be friends?" Vale asked.

"Thank you for coming to me and bringing the sacrifice. It was a good thing you didn't let them kill those kids I heard one of them is the jinchuriki of the nine tail fox, such a good tool. Take him away." The man said. A small triangular tattoo appeared in the back of Vales neck.

"I was a fool." Vale said.

"For falling for such a simple trap?"

A flash of anger went across Vales face before it disappeared.

"No, for not killing you all those years ago." And with that he let himself get dragged out and let that linger in the air.

The man eyes were wide as he saw them exit the room. Before he turned around and walked into the center of the room and took a sit in a meditation position.

"You would never grow up Vale."

"I'm starting to hate my job." A tied up Nami said. They were all hanging from the ceiling elevated over a whole pit of spikes. The rope was wrapped around there legs making it impossible to swing and stick to the walls with their legs.

"Stop complaining. Where did they take Kakashi and Vale?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was looking over at the far side wall.

"Guys." Sasuke said in a hushed tone. "You might want to be quiet." They looked at him skeptically.

They all looked at where he was looking and gasp. Kakashi was pinned to the wall in a crucified manner but nothing to serious he was alive but the amount of crawlers around him was amazing. It was the perfect open trapped. Who ever did this knew they wouldn't leave without their partner and if you went near him the crawlers will attack and with the spikes in the bottom there was no win..

"I'm starting to hate my job." Nami repeated again. Naruto and Sasuke just sighed. They were screwed. So this was how it ended? They were stripped of their weapons, and left in a room with nothing to do but wait for the end. A light sob came from Nami and Naruto and Sasuke tried not to let it bother them but after awhile it was to much, surprisingly, Sasuke took the initiative.

"Its gonna be Okay Nami we'll get out of here."

"SHUT UP! NO WE'RE NOT! THEY TOOK NANASHI, KAKASHI'S CRAWLER FOOD, WERE STUCK HERE AND WE CAN'T GET OUT WITHOUT DYING! FACE IT WE'RE ONLY KIDS WE BIT OFF A LITTLE MORE THEN WE COULD CHEW! AND ITS ALL NARUTOS FAULT BEING ALL MANLY. I SWEAR I HATE YOU. NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE." The tears were coming down hard and Naruto and Sasuke stood silent till Naruto broke the silence with a chuckle.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY UZUMAKI?" Nami yelled fed up with the situation. This caused him to blow up into even more laughter.

"I think he finally lost it Uchiha." Nami said to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. The laughter died down and the silence became sickening again.

"I didn't know you were such a baby Nami." This stuck Nami hart like lightning. Naruto voice was soft but cold, a voice he hasn't used since he arrived all those years ago in konoha. "Don't worry, I know this is my fault and I'm going to get us out of here even if I got to die trying! I would be brave enough for both of us, even if you are nothing more then a kid. This goes for you too Uchiha if you think this is my fault say it now."

Silence was his answer.

"So that's how you both feel? If we get back to Konoha, I'll be sure to tell Hokage-sama that I'll like to be removed from this team... And placed in a team were they actually have heart.. Ever since I was a kid my mother told me only the strong survive. My mom told me that's why I must protect the weak, that is why it is my solid oath to protect the both of you. My strength will cover your cowardices."

The speech left Nami speechless she couldn't believe she just blamed him for everything and he comes around and said he's willing to die for her to fix his mistake. That they don't have to be scared as long as he's around.. That was the determination her dad was talking about the stubbornness of the Uzumaki.. Their unwillingness to give up.. And when I asked him what do we have? The Namikaze? He just smiled and looked away.

"Nothing compared to them. Now get back to practice."

She frowned. Sasuke looked a little more careless but the small curve at the edge of his mouth said it all.

"Nice speech bro. To bad it only managed to place their hopes in a useless person."

"MITSU." Was the combine reply of the three kids.

"Shhh, don't call me that around here those things don't like that name." The dark haired man said pointing at the night crawlers on the wall.

Before Team seven noticed something.. Mitsu was floating in mid-air... Moving pass that, Nami spoked.

"Release us!" Mitsu brought a hand to his chin.

"No."

"What?!" She replied her temper rising her eyes flashed red. Mitsu raised a eyebrow 'so that's the one.'

"Well unless you all agree to something."

Naruto frowned, Nami was releasing a little too much killing intent if he didn't know any better he'll say she was about to bring 'it' out. Which wouldn't be good for no one.

"And that it?" Naruto asked trying to stall for time and give Nami time to calm down.

"I want too see it all. The very top of your powers, I want you all to not hold back put everything you have into this fight. I'll release yah but I won't help you get your sensei. And when pandemonium brakes out I want too see all of your power. And hey maybe you'll be lucky enough to catch my full attention."

"And if we die?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you don't deserve my full attention."

Naruto, Nami and Sasuke looked at one another.

"If you release Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Done." Mitsu said.

They all nodded. None of them knew just how much they could do, if they lost control of their powers here then... Well let's not think about that. Naruto was more worried about Nami and Sasuke then himself.

"Let's go." Naruto said. It was finally time.

* * *

That's all sorry for the delay school has kept me really busy. I'm actually in school right now! But the show must go on. Enjoy.

REVIEW!


	15. I'm fate?

Yeah bithezz I'm backkkkk. You know you missed me don't fight it! It's okay! How was your vacation? Mines was crazy but had a lot of fun fighting those army goats. Anyways moving on.

I can't believe this story is about to reach the 200 review mark. I'm honored surprisingly I've only gotten about 5 flames, 60 grammar miskates, 100 good jobs, 30 just stop and 5 please update.. I think. Maybe they were all bad, but for those loyal ones that love meh! I mean the story lets carry on should we?

_Reviews_

Rinnealex:

Is this story for real?

_Silver: Unlikely it is fanfiction._

Fuyutaro son:

great chapter, sad about the third, but he shouldn't have tried to kill minato, that was treason, so i aprove, sort of. so i give the chapter an 8/10 (the last was a 9/10)

On the other hand, *sigh* i really saddens me that people today don't know how to put a warning in their fic header...

_Silver: Clap* Clap* Bravo! Please explain?_

Raveman2

Oh wow! That was not something I saw coming. Excellent plot twist you have here.

_Silver: Thanks. _

Batros940

I had to reread the last few chapters to make sure I didn't miss anything. But it looks like you just have Kushina except Mianto's letter from her father at face value and nowthey are on good terms again. Dang it it was an interesting fic to have the two of them against each other. I personally don't think Kushina should give Minato another chance after everything he let happen. I hope we still get to see Kushina and the Uzumaki clan be strict with the rest of the leaf village for the deaths of the other uzumaki's.

_Silver: While I agree with the love hate relationship they had it was getting in the way of dialogue and story advancement. Kushina has not forgotten the death of her family, trust me. Naruto hasn't either._

Homarid

Oh noes, what will happen to our dear friend "no name". That was sarcasm by the way. I just can't bring myself to care about him too much. He kind of seems like how most people write Anko, who I really like, but I don't understand his character and he just seems weird. I can tell you are going to do more with him so I hope to hear more backstory.

_Silver: You are in for a treat with this character._

Leaf ranger:

So why did they surrender? I honestly though that if this Mitsu was as powerufl as was being hinted at, they could jsut wipe out the army and be on thier merry way. Surrending jsut got nothing of value. o.O;

anyways, nice chapter. Keep it up.

_Silver:__ That is so unlike Mitsu he likes a more dramatic way of doing stuff._

_Review ends_

I know I didn't say much but it getting to the point where I can't say somethings without giving out future plot. I did it a lot before and I just can't now it'll ruin the whole ark and you don't want that.

This chapter will be really long the others were really short and the ark is taking up more chapters then I originally planned. I know it was due to my riters block but its time to move along.

**Next Ark: The Wave village: Naruto & Hinata.**

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Nami ran across the prison halls, taking down any mercenary who got in their way. They haven't even broken a sweat.

"This is to easy, way to easy." Naruto said to himself. Before they were all pushed back by a shock wave that made them slam into a prison cell.

"Oh my, where do you think your going?" A familiar feminine voice asked. A painful moan came from the Team 7 as they got up.

"Your that fake officer from earlier! Where is Nanashi?" Nami yelled. The ruby eyed girl smiled.

"Don't worry about him he'll be dead before you even get there. Why don't you all just be good kids and return home. I'll even let you walk out." She said. While she displayed signs of saying the truth it wasn't a guarantee. An ambush was probably waiting for them outside.

"No thanks. If you ain't gonna let us pass then"

"Then what?!" The woman said as dark chakra began to surround her. This wasn't good this woman KI was foul, it reeked of death. Naruto looked at Nami panicking she was wide-eyed and her chest was raising quickly. Sasuke was faring a lot better but up against KI especially at this level his confidence will wear off too.

'Shit'

"Sasuke take Nami. I'll take care of her. I was serious about what I said before I will lay my life down to protect the weak."

"You better hurry up you have 5 seconds before that door closes, that is the only exit that will lead you to your sensei." Naruto looked she was right, the two huge door were closing in on each other.. damn they wouldn't make it. Naruto felt a pair of hands wrap around his forearm before he was launched through the door quickly followed by Sasuke. Looking in they saw two Nami clones waving at them.

"I won't be weak anymore, get Nanashi." Before the door closed on them. Sasuke rushed towards the door trying desperately to open them.

"Le's go Sasuke." Naruto said already picking himself off the floor and walking away. Sasuke couldn't believe it the guy that just promised not to let them die was just walking away not even trying to open the door and save Nami. Was Naruto really just lying earlier and playing off their emotions, it was too good to be true. Naruto the prodigy of Uzu, the guy who didn't care about no one when he first got here, the careless genius.

"Your just gonna leave her to die?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped for a minute turning around his piercing blue/green eyes coldly looking at Sasuke.

"I said come on Uchiha. That was the path she chose. We must finish the mission." With that he turned around and continued his stroll. Sasuke eyes flashed grey, a strange power he hasn't felt since that time with the two jounins, his anger took over as he attacked. He was quickly brought back to earth as Naruto fist located itself in his stomach.

"You are weak Sasuke. Remember what your brother told you." Naruto said before shoving the bent over Uchiha off him. "I have no time to waste this is a mission."

Sasuke got off the floor. His grey eyes returning to its charcoal color. 'He needed more power.'

Naruto was deep in thought, he hasn't talked to the crazy old man inside his mind in awhile but he couldn't help but remember one thing he told him.

_flashback_

_"He didn't. He sealed me away here... I've been stuck here for years, that's why I look as young as I do. In this world, you don't get old, tired, bored, hungry. The fact you're here means you are the kid of destiny, you'll free the world from its path of darkness.. even if you do end up looking like the evil one."_

_flashback end_

'Even if I look like the evil one.' Naruto bit his lip.

'_Everything in this world has a price, even your friends. There are many gods, and fate is the worst one. You happen to be a child of fate, which means no matter what you do, the way you act, you will always look like the one at fault for that is your fate.'_

Naruto clenched his fist. He blocked out the god for now. He had the mission to complete.

Sasuke looked back at the door.

'**Let it be she'll be okay. Your Uzumaki friend knows this.'**

'How?' Sasuke demanded.

'**Remember what I told you the first time we talked.**

**_flashback_  
**

**__****'Listen to me well, if you ever have to fight a Namikaze... and they have full control of their power** _**run!'**_

**____****Flashback ends**

'but she doesn't have complete control of her powers.'

'**Your right, but remember she was gone for two years.. what do you think she was doing?'**

Sasuke eyes widen.

'Even shes passing by me'

Rikudo stood quiet, he knew this wasn't true. Sasuke was on par with Naruto if he learned how to not rush into things. But the hate growing in Sasuke will lead him towards a better place. A place where I control.

Sasuke looked at his wrapped left arm before he began to take off the white wrapping, he stared at his tatted arm. 'I think its time.'

'**As you wish. I will let you have a taste of true power.'**

Sasuke eyes went grey and his body was covered in a dark cloak. His reaper blade being formed from his chakra. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and nodded. He kicked open the door they were outside in a clearing. The thing was filled thousands of fallen one and night crawlers with what they guessed was the other in disguised officer standing in the middle.

"I'm surprised you made it this far. It's time to die." The other masked woman said, standing against a wall.

"Sasuke you get the woman. I got the creatures. I have a bone to pick with them." Sasuke nodded.

"Kids are so arrogant either way. Follow me, our fight will go uninterrupted. Before she dashed off in a different quickly followed by Sasuke.

Naruto continued running, bashing through the wall. Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing taking out both his blades. His eyes flashed grey as rain began to pour down. Masses on top of masses of fallen ones began to fill the clearing. Naruto looked around he was surrounded. Naruto closed his eyes.

'_Use my power, you need it. The Tama will save you.'_

Naruto heard. He shook it off. "No."

'_Then have fun dying.'_

Naruto smirked. Sliding his sword off his back.

"Let's go." And just as the last rain drop fell, they attacked.

* * *

Mitsu smiled looking at the fight from a distance. A tied up Nanashi and Kakashi laying on the side of him. He took a seat this should be good. He really didn't think this will go this far. But these kids were the future of the shinobi world, they will bring so much death, just the thought was making him happy. Finally things were getting pretty boring around here.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked a freed Nanashi. Mitsu looked up.

"Entertainment." Was his calm reply. Nanashi nodded.

"Are you going to let them die?" Mitsu didn't reply immediately.

"Depends."

"On?"

"How they fight. If they fight good they will not die, if they don't they do. I have seen the greatest fighters in the world fall just because they didn't fight good. It's a lesson best learned early. Power doesn't make the fighter, the fighter makes the power. A lesson two of your three pupils don't seem to understand."

"Your talking about Sasuke and Nami right?" Mitsu shook his head.

"Naruto and Sasuke. Nami... that girl she's going to be something to fear beecause she has something the others don't." Nanashi looked at him.

"which is?"

"A reason to live. Naruto has no idea what he's going to do once he catches the person that killed his grandfather. Sasuke will have no reason to live after getting the answers he wants. But Nami he has the village, but most of all she has him." Mitsu said looking at Naruto fall to his knees after a fallen one came from behind stabbing him from the back.

"I got to help them!" Nanashi shouted. This man was nuts. And while he didn't want to reveal his true power just yet.. he needed to help.

"You will do nothing." Mitsu said just as calmly. Nanashi stared him.

"I'm a lot stronger then you think." Mitsu looked at him.

"Nanashi Uzumaki also known as the fallen star. One of the last remaining Uzumaki that has almost full control of the Tama. Asked to leave the village after a failed relationship. You traveled around the world. Becoming something no one thought possible. A monster, a god, a wild beast.. what ever you want to call a person that could make the gods them-self shit there pants."

Nanashi was wide eyed, who was this guy?

"You returned to your village to give the current leader news, news that could've prevented the attack but you didn't say anything. What? Don't give me that look. You know the reason you didn't want to come here was because you already knew what was here. You could've prevented so many things... What's your goal in Konoha? And don't tell me its to protect Naruto. We both know that's bullshit. Every power has a price, the uchiha know this the best.. a uzumaki is just as cursed at the Uchiha. You feel your power dwindling? Harder to control the mighty elements? Harder to teleport, because the power you posses is finally starting to show its true colors. The Tama, its a selfish power. It gives then takes. Why aren't all the Uzumaki weather controlling monsters? Because to have this power you have to have something everyone can't meet.."

"That's enough." Nanashi said, his Tama already glowing brightly, the ground under him shaking and the dark sky got darker. Mitsu nodded.

"As you wish. You are still not interfering with my project, so take a seat. The good stuff is about to begin."

"And if I refuse?" Mitsu looked back at him. His dark eyes meeting his Tama.

"Such beauty. Amazing. Those eyes. Man Ikiro you out did yourself." Before Mitsu stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"My project is finish. I have no need to stall you any longer. Those kids are weak, maybe in a couple of years I'll re-evaluate them."

Nanashi looked confuse before looking back at the field, Naruto lay'd on his back the clearing empty.

"Next time I won't be as nice." Mitsu said before he faded away.

"Who are you really?"

Mitsu turned his head. "I'm fate."


	16. Dirty leafs starts with the roots

Chapter 16.

Motherfuckers I'm back! I'm sorry I made you at so long and I was busy helping a old lady with no arms or legs cross the street and lets just say it took a minute... no? I swear.. okay fine. Here's the deal, I was literally ind fucked I lost my writing mojo, I sat behind my desktop and just lost it. But as of late I've been getting a little inspired after finally reading some other fanfictions and I decided to give it another go. So please enjoy chapter 16. Not a really long chapter maybe 5 or 3 thousands words and if I feel like it make it a full chapter of my regular 10K.

On a completely different thought LET'S GO SPURS!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"You returned to your village to give the current leader news, news that would've prevented the attack but you didn't say anything. What? Don't give me that look. You know the reason you didn't want to come here was because you already knew what was here. You would've prevented so many things... What's your goal in Konoha? And don't tell me its to protect Naruto. We both know that's bullshit. Every power has a price, the uchiha know this the best.. a uzumaki is just as cursed at the Uchiha. You feel your power dwindling? Harder to control the mighty elements? Harder to teleport, because the power you posses is finally starting to show its true colors. The Tama, it's a selfish power. It gives then takes. Why aren't all the Uzumaki weather controlling monsters? Because to have this power you must have something everyone can't meet.._"

Nanashi cursed under his breath, he knew he shouldn't have came here. Nanashi looked up at the star filled sky. The things Mitsu said circulating around his head, '_everything power has a price.', 'don't tell me its to protect Naruto, we both know that's bullshit!' _Nanashi cursed this time even louder.

"What's wrong Nanashi." Asked Kakashi. After that guy Mitsu disappeared Nanashi has not said one world.

"Nothing, check on the kids wake them up we've been gone way to long its time to head back to Konoha." Nanashi said before getting up and walking away. Kakashi raised a eyebrow and ignored the brooding Uzumaki. He looked behind him and saw three kids all in separate sleeping bags all deep in slumber, that fight mus have taken more out of them then he expected. When Nanashi freed him, he found the three of them littered around an empty field, all signs of night crawlers gone and the field look like there wasn't even a fight, the only enemy lost was the girl that they found next to Nami who had hundreds of small scars across her body, what ever Nami did to her was not something he ever wanted to experience.

He walked over to them, shaking them all awake, nothing, he shook them a little rougher before a small groan escaped Naruto lips, which quickly lead to him leaping up looking left and right.

"Naruto! Stop it the battle was lost Mitsu and those creatures all disappeared!" Kakashi yelled grabbing the blond by the wrist. It took him a minute but Naruto finally calmed down.

"Where's the others?" He said falling back on his but, his chakra was running low.

"They're fine, Nanashi went to get some fresh air that Mitsu guy really got to him." Naruto frowned, Nanashi was never one to linger too much on a person. What happened after he got stabbed, he reached for the wound on his chest and found none. What the hell happened to him?

"When you say disappear?" Naruto asked. Kakashi caught on quickly.

"Literally disappeared the factory we was at, the village, the clearing, all disappeared it was like a giant Genjutsu." Naruto frowned, that was not a Genjutsu it was real, but it will explain how Mitsu escaped his Zaga sword Genjutsu at the Inn, but it felt so real.

"But I got stabbed." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes you did, but it disappeared quickly after Mitsu left." Kakashi stated. Naruto nodded. Right on cue Sasuke and Nami began to wake up. Doing an exact replica of what Naruto did earlier, before quickly falling back on their asses.

"I never felt so weak." Sasuke said.

"Low on Chakra just like me, our Kekkei genkai took a toll on our body." Naruto stated still feeling a little light-headed. Nami looked around and frowned

"What happened? I remember fighting that girl and everything went blank, before I was knocked out by something."

"If it wasn't for you Nami we would've had nothing to bring back as evidence to the Hokage. That girl you beat was found dead with hundreds of small scars around her body, Nanashi sealed her in a scroll and sent it to Konoha via messenger hawk to be investigated by the TI department. Apparently that guy Mitsu was just playing a game the whole time." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean Sensei? Surely there was more than one piece of evidence, that battle was huge." Nami said. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope, everything disappeared, the village, the battle field, the crater. In fact we're not even close to Yamigakure we was walking in the wrong direction the whole time, that guy Mitsu was toying with us the entire time." Nanashi said. His voice was regular but you could tell he was far from happy about the events.

"So you're telling me none of that shit happen?" A angry Sasuke seethed.

"No, it did happen. Everything was real right untill that part where Naruto was stabbed for the first time, in fact we're only a couple of miles away from that village we stopped at. But it was expected, we were unprepared against a guy like Mitsu." Nanashi stated.

"In the Inn, I tried casting a Genjutsu on Mitsu but he saw right through it, which is next to impossible since it was one cast by my blade." The group took a minute to process the information any technique that was formed by a demon blade was hard to beat.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked. Naruto continued.

"What if it did happen... what if everything that we went throw was more than just a Genjutsu." Naruto drifted off. Everyone contemplated it. Nanashi eyes narrowed _' I am fate.'_ He heard go across his head.

"Even if it was something bigger we can't dwell on it. Drink some water and eat something we need to head back, the hokage is probably waiting for a report after the IT department informs him of what they found." The group gave a nod before gathering their stuff.

* * *

The rookie 9 were all sitting around a table at their favorite BBQ spot, like always Choji was the only one really eager to eat.

"We've done nothing but baby missions for like the last week, me and Akamaru been chasing the cat for days and we still can't catch it!" Fumed Kiba. He prided himself in tracking especially his nose and nothing he did worked against that stupid cat. Akamaru growled under the table, which Kiba had to cover up since the waiter looked over at their table.

"Ne, you got to be quiet buddy no dogs allowed, even if you are ninja trained." Kiba whispered.

"You really shouldn't bring dogs in here Kiba its unsanitary." Spoke Shino. Everyone nodded, and Kiba just stood speechless..

"Your covered in bugs." Was his only reply. Shino nodded.

"But not ticks." This caused the group to start laughing. Who would've thought Shino had it in him. Kiba just fumed before turning his head.

"Ne Hinata, have you seen any members of team 7?" Asked Sakura a little worried since she hasn't seen her Sasuke-kun in more then a week.

Hinata looked up from her plate. "S-sorry S-sa-kura-chan, I haven't seen any of them." She managed to finish a little weakly a little sad she hasn't seen Naruto-kun either.

Shikamaru sighed raising his head of the table. "I heard from my dad they were out on a mission outside the village."

"WHAT! That's so unfair, we've gone way more missions than them! I guess the kids of the hokage do get special treatment!" yelled Haito a loud mouth genin from team 11.

"Yeah like they will send a reserve team anywhere. They should send a team that could actually stand a chance like us! Team 8." a rather cocky Kiba said. Haito leveled the Inuzaka with a glare.

"What was that dog breath?" Haito asked. Kiba smirked.

"You heard me. Your nothing more but a reserve rookie. Your only use is to replace genins if one person from a team is ether Ill or cannot physically go on a mission.. so your more of a filler." Kiba said with a smirk. Haito got up slamming his hands on the table.

"Wanna take this outside?!" Kiba got up just as quick.

"I would love too." The others just sighed. While Haito was no push over he will lose in under a minute, he was more of a street fighting and didn't have any real skills and while it would be fun to see to brawlers go up against each other they were hungry.

"Could you two just sit down and eat for fuck sake!" Yelled a pissed off Ino. The two kids glared at each other before sitting down, both promising this wasn't over.

"A mission outside the village? They must have done something really good to be recognized for something like that." Said another member of team 11 his name was Kimino hallo, but they called his Kimino.

"Yes but then again they have three of the strongest genin on one team." Chouji taking a break from gulping down meat.

"They ain't that good." Haito said surprisingly Kiba agreeing with him. Shikamaru just ignored them. Naruto and Sasuke were nothing to mess with, and Nami was another problem all together. All in all, he would hate to fight them, even if his mind was already running threw various scenarios on how to beat them.

"I've seen Naruto train the only person that stands a chance is Neji-niisan or his team member Lee-san." Hinata said surprisingly with no stutter. They nodded, if there was someone who could beat Naruto was Neji they were both geniuses not to mention way to strong for their age.

"We could take him right Akamaru?" The dog gave a yelp, which again Kiba had to play off as himself from a suspicious waiter.

"Well I got to go. See yah all next friday." Said Shikamaru it'll be to troublesome if he stayed and didn't get home on time. They all nodded it was getting late.

* * *

IT department.

Inoichi Yamanaka was standing still his hand over the head of a woman. There was a trail of sweat going down his head before the body in front of him slowly started to fade away before she was gone. Inoichi stood in shock.

"Call the Hokage. NOW!" A anbu quickly left the facility.

"What the hell happen!" yelled an angry Ibiki he has never seen a dead body disappear. Inoichi frowned.

"Who sent that body?" Asked Inoichi a frown going across his face. A yellow flash later and Minato appeared.

"Status report." Inoichi took a knee.

"Hokage-sama, while I traveled across the girl's mind I came across something strange.." He trailed off.

"What type of strange?"

"Sir, the girl had no mind. It was a dark plain, nothing, there was no brain signals, no mindscape, not even a child memory." Inoichi continued.

"What does that mean?" Minato asked a little puzzled.

"It means sir this girl was literally nothing, for all we know she could be a clone, but that's not the most puzzling part. While I was in there a man appeared, he went by the name of Mitsu and he gave me a message for you."

Minato frowned.

"Which was?" Inoichi paused.

"Not yet." Minato sighed.

"Got anything?"

"No."

"Who sent the body?" Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Who the fuck sent that body?!" Inoichi yelled. Ibiki smiled.

"Go home Inoichi." Inoichi sucked his teeth and left.

"That's just mean. Who did send the body?" Send a purple hair Anbu.

"I got no idea Yugao."

* * *

Uzumaki Estate.

Kushian frowned looking at the many files sent to her by the Hokage. These were the files that were confiscated from Danzo. He had files on each one of them, Naruto, Nanashi, Sasuke, Nami, Minato and even the Uzumaki estate weak spots and where the security was weak, and he even knew that her grandfather grave was empty because nobody found the body!

"Why the hell will he attack an empty grave!" Kushina yelled slamming the paper. She just couldn't fucking understand it. He has way to much information, he must have been working with someone, but who? What person will risk stealing this type of information, why would he risk his whole root organization.. unless he didn't. The thought of him using other shinobi instead of his wasn't really far off.. but then again it'll be way to risky, and he knows that.

"Fuck me!" Kushina said.

"That could be arranged." Said a smirking Minato. Kushina threw a knife at him, which nicked his cheek.

"You better have a good fucking reason to be in my office and not to mention trespass on to my estate." Minato wiped the blood off his chin and took a seat.

"How are the files looking?" Minato changed the topic. Kushina sighed.

"No use, he had a couple of information I thought were top-secret. Tell me Minato was there anyway Danzo could've sneaked in more shinobi into the village? you know as cannon folders?"

Minato played with the idea, after all this was Danzo they were talking about.

"Why the interest?" Kushina snorted.

"Stop playing games Minato." Minato nodded.

"Well there is away after all most of his Shinobi have no ties to the village as they were either trained by him and not the academy last time I checked he had a few followers that I have no idea how he got but bringing people from outside the village I doubt he'll be that reckless."

Kushina frowned just as she thought. "Then explain why he attacked an empty grave knowing it was a battle he can't win, in the middle of the day, with no cover and most of all no attempt to escape."

Minato rubbed his chin. That was rather odd.

"What I'm trying to say is what if he wanted to get caught? What if he wanted to distract us from something bigger... after all there was no one to protect the Hokage building where the most important documents are kept.." Not even a second later Minato was gone. Kushina frowned what did Danzo want.

"With that last thought she looked over at the pile of paper work. "Fuck mee."

* * *

Minato arrived at his office calling his secretary. "I want you to tell everyone to look over every single file going back as far as the first paper the first hokage signed. Every single ounce of data collected I want it looked over! Now!" The secretary nodded before spreading the word.

Minato sat behind his desk. "Tenzo bring me Danzo now." The Anbu nodded melting into the wood.

Minato frowned the IT department gets a body with no mind, now Danzo played us big time."

"Hokage-sama!" The secretary barged in.

"What happened?"

"There's a file missing! You wouldn't believe which one."

"Who's?" Minato asked a little scared of the answer.

"The first Hokage." Minato slammed his hand into his desk.

"What was in the folder?"

"A blood sample of the first, a small leaf made by him, and village secrets only the first knows."

"Fuck!" Minato cursed this wasn't good.

"But they did leave something." The secretary said handing him a card.

Minato read it.

"What does it say?" Said a just arrived Danzo. Minato snarled.

"Why would you attack the Uzumaki." Danzo kept his relaxed posture.

"I did not." Minato sucked his teeth.

"Don't play games, those were your root ninjas we were fighting against!"

"Your ignorant as hell. I would never attack the leaf, what you were fighting were a bunch of fake ninjas posing as my ninja. But unlike you I was here and was even able to stop the intruder from taking anything else! While you were to busy defending your damsel in distress!" Danzo yelled.

"That would explain why you were here when we arrested you, but that proves nothing." Tenzo said from his spot next to Minato.

"And who may I ask was this person?"

"Mizuki, he was working for Orochimaru and apparently had a mission to get some documents that he was able to get because you fools arrested me, shut down my root, meaning I couldn't send them to kill him! You fool do you know what Orochmaru can do with that document?!" Danzo seethed.

Minato frowned this was not good. "What do you suggest?" Danzo took the documents from Minato desk and read through them.

"Nothing for now. If he took these documents it means he's going to do something big that involves the village when he does that we'll be ready. What we should do is focus on this new village coming up that was just formed in rice country."

Minato frowned a new village in rice country why wasn't he informed of this?

"You didn't even know about that? Isn't Jiraiya sending you this information! He's the village spy master."

"I haven't had the time to check them." Danzo killing intent flared.

"Listen here boy, I know you killed the third and I stayed shut because that fool was going senile and was gonna do nothing but let the council control the village, those foolish civilians will tear this village apart." Minato stayed shut.

"Your so caught up on your personal problems you haven't taken the village into consideration, maybe its time you pick a replacement."

"Don't even think about it."

"Not me, Tsunade." Minato narrowed his eyes.

"This is my village. I can take perfect care off it."

"Then start acting like it! I will not let you destroy my home." Minato slammed his hands on his desk.

"Anything else?" Minato asked.

"Yes, your little SPEAK team, I wouldn't send them on another mission like the one you did. Unless you want your kids dead. They have talent no doubt but they are not ready for that type of combat the sannin were a complete different batch of kids. If I were you I'll let them get some field experience minor C-rank, some D-ranks. This will build reputation, let them taste victory, your mission will just show them how weak they are." With that Danzo got up and left.

"Who said your free to go?" Minato said.

Danzo stopped. "Do a you wish Hokage-sama." silence filled the room before Danzo left the door snapping Minato out his stupor.

"He could've been lying." Tenzo said. Minato went into his desk pulled out a huge scroll that jiraiya sent him. He read the scroll before burning it with a small katon jutsu.

"He was telling the truth. Jiraiya sent me news of Mizuki plans weeks before it happened, he also wrote about strange movement in rice country and he even warned me not to send Team 7 on that mission!" Minato fumed. He didn't realize how lost he's really been.

"I want increased security around the village, put up the barrier and make it strong. I want to know who comes in and out the village even if it's just a rodent. I want the TI department to look for hand prints around the file room make sure it was Mizuki and or if he had help. Send out a group of Anbu to meet team 7 half way as extra protection and for the love of god someone tell Jiraiya to stop snooping and get his ass back in the village."

"Yes sir, anything esle?" Minato nodded.

"Tenzo did you planted the seed on Danzo as ordered?" Tenzo nodded.

"Good keep me posted on everything he does." Tenzo nodded before going to do as he was ordered.

Minato took out a cigar before walking over to the window.

"Fuck me."

* * *

Mizuki arrived at the base.

"Your finally here." Said a figure.

"I got the stuff." He said tossing it at the man.

"Good, let's go Orochimaru is waiting." Mizuki nodded taking a step before doubling over coughing up blood.

"You are no longer needed." A grey haired glasses wearing kid said. Mizuki didn't say nothing as his vision went black.

"Orochimaru will love this." Kabuto said before disappearing in a shushin.

* * *

Short chapter not much action just tying up some loose ends adding more plot, being lazy, but hey I tried.

See you next time.

From Love to Hate: Training.


	17. Something about love

Chapter 17.

Two chapters in 1 week haven't done this since I started this story! Let's continue shall we?

_Review_

Leaf Ranger:

*Sighs* Okay, can i ask you something?

Why is Kushina still hating Minato? A few chapter ago it seemed like everything between them was better and happy, and now she's acting again like she hates him. Why?

Otherwise, a nice chapter.

Silver: Hmm, I must have not made it clear but they are friends. Kushina was just frustrated.

firetemplar415: ooo new chapter :)

Things are getting more twisted.

Silver: Sure they are :)

Kyuubilord:

You sir have a fucked up story, but in a good way. I LOVE IT! cant wait for next chapter.

NaruHinalover20:

Nice chapter update soon well looks like minato needs to get his act together quick chapter update soon well looks like minato needs to get his act together quick.

Silver: Oh yes.

Tensa-zangetsu102:

Why is Itachi the same age as the Rookie 9?

Silver: Will you believe me if I said it's a surprise? No? Well just keep reading and you'll find out.

_End_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

SPEAK

Nanashi narrowed his eyes before signalling his team to stop. The whole team came alert after everything that has happened in this mission they wouldn't be surprise if it was an enemy shinobi with insane power that can only rival that of the three sannin appeared. Withing minutes they was surrounded by a group of Anbu.

"Kakashi-Sempai we were sent by the Hokage to escort you back to the village." A brown-haired Anbu said taking a knee in-front of the group. Team seven visibly relaxed they were still beat up from the last fight, Naruto has been fighting chakra depletion and was part of the reason they were still so far away from the village.

"Thank you. Lead the way." Kakashi replied. The Anbu nodded before signalling his team to form a circle forming a protective barrier.

"Let's go." With that they were gone.

* * *

A couple of giggles and chuckles could be heard as a man stood perched on a tree looking over at a pond filled with woman.

"Gold I tell you, gold!" The man was furiously taking down notes, a trickle of blood running down his nose. "This better be good boy, I'm in the middle of research." The man said not bothering looking back.

"Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage has called you back to the village." A couple more giggles came from the man.

"Tell him I'm busy." The man said before lifting his hand catching a scroll in his hand. He tucked it in his pants and continued to jot down words. "Man this is going to be a hit! I feel it. Look at that nice tight ass! Oh and where am I leaving big tits over there! I swear a little more pressure on that top piece and it'll pop! oh Kami I was never one to come to you in my time of need but please! Please! Let my dream come true! Hehehe."

The Anbu sweetdroped looking at the scene in-front of him, this was one of the strongest ninja ever to come out of Konoha?

"Jiraiya-sama I must insist you read the scroll the Hokag-" The man was cut off as the sannin jumped off the tree throwing a couple of smoke bombs, before music began to play.

"I am the strongest of strongest, fast as a bird, agile as a bee, king of the toads!" The smoke cleared to show Jiraiya on top of a feminine looking toad on one leg while winking one eye. "I am the mighty toad sage Jiraiya!"

The Anbu was at a lost for word. '_Maybe I picked the wrong profession.'_

Before the Anbu can calculate what had happened, the toad and jiraiya disappeared in a plum of smoke. The Anbu sighed before turning back, it took him three days to find him no way he'll find him now that he knew there was someone actually looking.

"Hokage-sama, I can't believe that was your sensei." The Anbu said before jumping away.

Jiraiya smiled as he downed another bottle of saké!

"Don't worry ladies there's enough of me to go around!" Jiraita said clearly drunk.

"Jiraiya-sama tell us again how you beat the fourth in a race!" A black haired girl said rubbing her breast against Jiraiya shoulder.

"Muahahaha, it was quite easy actually. Yeah he's fast but no challenge for a speed demon like myself." Jiraiya said laughing some more taking a peek at the door as a tall woman wearing black jeans with a leather jacket walked in.

"Well it was nice talking to you all but I got to go, all drinks on me!" Before getting up and walking away. He followed the girl around the small bar before turning into a dark hallway that read workers only.

"Were you followed?" The girl said. Jiraiya smiled.

"Ow! That hurts, I pride myself in my hiding skills." Jiraiya said a small smirk on his face.

"Tell that to that Anbu earlier." The girl responded a little anger in her voice.

"I wasn't hiding then was I?" Jiraiya replied. The girl didn't reply instead walked into an empty room.

"Down to business, you got the stuff?" Jiraiya tossed her a small bag. The girl looked inside before pocketing the bag.

"There hasn't been much activity as of late." The girl said, Jiraiya smirked throwing her another bag that was revised before being placed into another pocket.

"You sure know how to spoil a girl." The girl said with a smile, Jiraiya remained silent. "Nothing to say? That's weird coming from a pervert like you."

Jiraiya sighed before easily smacking away a man trying to shank him from the side before, driving his elbow into another guy throat who tried to bum rush him, and kicking aside a bat that was thrown, quickly throwing a Kunai in retaliation a thud was the only sound that showed he had hit his mark.

"I'm disappointed in you Kimmy." Jiraiya said walking towards the afraid girl, who was backing away before being pressed against the wall. Jiraiya easily reached into her back pocket giving her ass a little squeeze before taking back the bag he gave her, doing the same to the other side.

"There's nothing I hate more than traitors." Jiraiya said pulling out a Kunai placing it to her neck. "But it's against my code killing beautiful woman. So your free to go, tell your boss I'll visit him soon." Jiraiya said with a smirk before taking the Kunai away and walking towards the window before jumping out. Not knowing that the bar was on the side of a cliff.

"Oh shit! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya gave a sigh of relief when he felt the slick surface of the toad boss under him.

"JIRAIYA! Is this Salt water?" Jiraiya paled.

"Hehe, you see Gamabunta-sama I was in a bit of trouble and only your amazingly strong self could help." Jiraiya said quickly.

"I'll kill you!" Gamabunta said jumping up and down trying to shake the sannin off him, before finally relenting and jumping toward a near by forest.

"What do you want anyways! I was in the middle of Ma amzing cricket filled soup dinner." Jiraiya held the throw up down before speaking.

"I'm sure that taste amazing but I need you to take me somewhere."

"NOW I'M A TAXI SERVICE!" Gamabunta yelled.

"Please! I'm in the other side of the country and I really need to get there as soon as possible!" Jiraiya pleaded. Gamabunta sighed, taking a couple more puff of smoke.

"Where are we heading?"

"Konoha." Jiraiya said the toad giving a nod before jumping away.

* * *

Kushina stood cross legged in front of her fathers shrine, she didn't talk she just stared she read the line on the tombstone, she read it a thousand times.

"Kushina-sama." Broke her out her funk. She turned around to stare at the middle-aged man butler.

"What would you like for dinner?" Kushina smiled, not exactly what she was expecting but then again it was his job. Minato did say Team 7 was coming back today. She smiled at the thought of seeing her kids.

"It's okay your off for the day. I will cook today." Kushina said dusting herself off. The butler nodded before leaving. Kushina once again looked at her father grave and without saying one word turned around and left.

"Ramen it is!" She yelled running towards the kitchen.

* * *

Training grounds

Hinata was breathing hard before her Byakuugan turned off before coming back to life.

"Again." Hinata slid into her clans signature Taijutsu style before channeling chakra into her arms before pushing forward, she counted the hits. 1, stomach, 2 chest, 3 neck, 4 head before putting as much power as she could into her last fist.

Kurenai bit her lip waiting in anticipation before Hinata fell over the post in front of her remained in tack. She rushed over to Hinata and picked her up.

"I did it Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

"Yes you did, but you need more pratice the 8 trigrams isn't an easy technique to get in one day." Hinata nodded getting up.

"That's enough practice for today, word on the streets is Team 7 is finally coming back." Kurenai said a small smile on her face as Hinata turned red.

"Go home Hinata wouldn't want Naruto to see you all beat up." With that Kurenai left with a leaf shushin.

'_Is it really that obvious?' _Before walking away her head low in shame.

* * *

_Nearby Training ground_

_"Hey Naruto-kun, well since your single and I'm single. I was wondering if you'll like to go on a date with me?" She said confident her answer will be yes._

Ino frowned throwing a Kunai at a post about a yard away.

"What's wrong with the asshole!" She yelled throwing another Kunai this one hitting the bulls eye right in the middle.

_"I didn't realize she was so weak._"

She threw another knife this one hitting the blunt end of the earlier Kunai causing it to bump off.

_"I have to kill everyone's dream of forming a bond with me the path I have taken is one that needs my full attention... I can't let a worthless girl get in the way of that."_

"I ain't worthless!" Ino said throwing the last of her Kunais at the same time. All of them missing their targets.

"Your elbows are to wide,when you throw, making the arc of the Kunai to wide, maybe you should try 1 at a time your way more accurate that way." Ino huffed.

"You think I'm weak too don't you, Shikamaru!" Ino said not looking back at the Lazy Nara laying on the ground behind her looking at the clouds.

"No I don't." Shikamaru said knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Yes you do! Your just like him! I heard about your fucking bet with Chouji! You knew how he felt." Ino yelled her anger growing more and more.

Shikamaru frowned. "Troublesome. Shut up Ino. Your looking way to much into Naruto-san words." Ino growled.

"What was that Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru got up and turned around.

"I'm just saying that if you don't like what he said then get strong, that way he'll have no choice but to recognize you." Shikamaru said. Ino rushed her teammate ready to punish him for the mockery of her skills, before stopping half way her body unable to move, Shikamaru shadow connected to hers.

"What's I'm saying Ino is, grow up." Shikamaru said releasing the hold and continued to walk away leaving the blond in the middle of the clearing.

Ino stood dumbfounded even Shikamaru was stronger than her and he didn't even train. It's not her fault her clan only specialized in one area of combat, and the real techniques weren't taught until after chunin level was reached.

Ino sighed before walking away.

Asuma smiled, maybe this was what she needed to finally take her ninja life seriously.

* * *

Nami smiled as she finally saw the gates to the village. They've been gone for about three weeks but it felt much more longer. She'll finally be able to remove her damn mask its been so long she was starting to forget what she looked like. She frowned looking over at Naruto who was being carried by Nanashi, they couldn't afford to waste time so Nanashi offered to carry him instead of stopping every couple of hours to recover.

'_I've never seen him so chakra drained. It's not like he doesn't have the fuzz butt inside him, why doesn't he heal like me?'_

_'**Ask your precious father.'** Nami was taken back by the voice.**  
**_

_'Kyuubi?" _

_'**...**' _

_'I'm glad your such a helpful companion.' Nami said sighing, there was now way she would be able to get the beast to talk. _

"Stop right there! Identification and reason for entering the village." Kotetsu said approaching the group. One of the Anbu stepped forward.

"Code name lion, permission to enter the village under the word of the Hokage." The lion maksed anbu said passing the guard a scroll. The long-haired gate guard nodded before stepping aside.

"Permission granted."

The Anbu nodded and they began to walk in.

"Kakashi, I'll take Naruto to the hospital you hand in the report." Nanashi said jumping away not waiting for a reply. Kakashi narrowed his eye, Nanashi has been acting really weird ever since that guy had a talk with him, maybe he should talk to him about it.

"This is where are mission stops Kakashi-sempai." The brown-haired anbu said.

"Thank you for the help, I'll take it from here." Kakashi replied. The group of Anbu nodded before they all vanished. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and Nami.

"Let's go Hokage-sama should be waiting for us." They nodded walking into the Hokage building.

Nanashi cursed.

'_I'm fate.' _Nanashi bit his lip.

'_Why are you really here? Don't say to help Naruto we both know that's bullshit!' _

'_Every power has a price.'_

_'You could've prevented so many things... What's your goal in Konoha?'_

_'a uzumaki is just as cursed at the Uchiha.'_

'_You feel your power dwindling? Harder to control the mighty elements? Harder to teleport, because the power you posses is finally starting to show its true colors. The Tama, its a selfish power. It gives then takes. Why aren't all the Uzumaki weather controlling monsters? Because to have this power you have to have something everyone can't meet..'_

Nanashi cursed who was that guy?! How did he know these things, what was his plan? What did he mean he'll reevaluate them later on? He sighed knowing these answers won't come anytime soon. The only one who could answer them was dead.

"Uzukage-sama you sure left a giant whole." Nanashi said. He looked over at the passed out kid on the hospital bed, "Nauto I hope you become strong enough to over come this curse, the Tama really is a dangerous power. It could do so much good but it has a price, a price much more worst then the Uchiha clan blindness.. but if it all goes as plan.." Nanashi mind drifted of as he got up and walked towards Naruto placing his hands over Naruto eyes before his Tama came alive before his hand began to glow silver, before sinking into Naruto eyes. A visible sign of relief went across Naruto body as his body relaxed and a light snoring began.

Nanashi backed away falling to his knees coughing up blood before getting back up.

"I hope you use this power way more wisely then I ever have." Nanashi said walking out the room.

_'Because if you don't, Kushina might as well say goodbye to you.' _

* * *

"So your telling me the guy that asked for the mission was not a client at all but a man looking to test the power of team 7, and not only was he not human but some type of vampire monster that could cast gen-jutsu that could cause damage much like the Uchiha clan Tsukiyomi, and that the only reason you made it back was because he said none of you were strong enough and he said he'll be back in a couple of years to re-test you all?" Minato said rubbing the bridge of his nose as he felt another head ache coming on.

"Pretty much sums it up." Kakashi said not taking his eye off the book he was reading.

"Nami how was you able to beat that girl Nanashi sent back over here?" Minato said remembering the disappearing ninja. Nami was stunned by the seriousness in her fathers voice.

"I use Stage 9 level 10." Minato eyes widen. Before nodding, for her to be able to use her Ryuu training outside the simulator without losing control was incredible.

"State what, level huh?" Sasuke said. He too was a little confused how Nami was able to defeat the strange officer.

Nami looked at Minato almost as to ask him if its okay to release the information. Minato gave a small nod. Nami looked at Sasuke.

"You remember when I was away from the academy for that year and a half?" Nami said. Sasuke nodded his head, how could he not she Naruto and Itachi were his only measuring stick when she left and Itachi killed his clan, he was left with Naruto.

"I was away training in my clan kekkei genkai-"

"A Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke interrupted the sage words going through his mind, '_If your fighting a Namikaze and they have full control of their power run!'_

"I was getting to that. Now where was I? Oh yeah, you might have remembered when my dad transformed into that lizard skin hybrid when we was fighting against Danzo root. Well that was kind of what I did but mines is a lot weaker than my dads, I ain't as fast or as powerful but I could do something even my dad can't do I could infuse my chakra nature with it making it even more lethal as my opponents can not touch me without getting multiple cuts from the sharp winds always flowing around me, making them fight at long distance, something she was not used to, so I got lucky in a way."

Sasuke nodded. That was good to know. His strongest technique was Hi-Inabikari and it was a mid-range technique.

"There must be a downside." Kakashi said finally looking away from his book.

"Well yeah you see if I would've lost control, I would've turned into unstoppable monster that wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe, and probably would've ended up killing you guys as well hehehe." Nami laughed nervously. Kakashi sweet dropped.

"Ge, thanks for losing control." Kakashi said sarcastically. Nami frowned.

"That's the thing, I was about to lose control but then I felt some one tap my neck and the power left me." Nami said causing the room to go silent. Minato frowned someone able to suppress the power of the Namikaze was unheard of.

"Anything else we should know?" Minato asked. Nami nodded.

"Naruto been suffering from chakra depletion, and I was wondering why didn't he heal or replenish chakra as quick as I do? After all we both have the same thing inside us." Nami said gripping her stomach.

Minato frowned, Chakra depletion in a jinchuurki was unheard of especially the Kyuubi even Kushina still had some chakra from the kyuubi still moving through her chakra coils.

"Where is he? I need to take a look at his seal." Minato said a little alarmed if the Kyuubi was fighting the seal natural way of mixing their chakra together must be the seal has gotten weaker, really weaker.

"Nanashi took him to the hospital." Kakashi said.

"Your slipping Minato, so the kid seal is acting up? Should be a quick fix." A voice came from behind them. Nami frowned she wasn't able to sense him come, she couldn't even sense him now and he was in the same room.

"There's a door you know." Minato said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You should have felt me approaching the minute I walked into the village Minato." Jiraiya ridiculed the hokage. Nami fumed. "Who's the brat Minato?"

"What was that?!" Nami screamed. Jiraiya looked at the girl, red hair, bad attitude, yup that's her.

"Your god daughter sensei." Minato sighed.

"That's her? She's gotten way more annoying. But I was expecting that from the daughter of the red hot habanero." Nami fumed some more before Jiraiya looked over at the Uchiha.

"Your Itachi's brother?" Sasuke nodded.

"I heard you were a stuck up revenge filled emo kid." Sasuke fumed. "Are you gonna go after him."

Sasuke nodded.

"You'll be killed." Jiraiya said in a matter of fact tone.

"I've gotten stronger." Sasuke said.

"And what do you think Itachi's been doing sitting around?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"That's enough! Sense go check on Naruto seal. Team 7 your dismissed, you may remove your mask place them on my desk. Sasuke tell Kushina we'll be over later on to talk. Dismissed."

Sasuke stood back before turning around and walking away followed by Nami and Kakashi. Minato rubbed his nose before getting up grabbing Jiraiya by the shoulder and in a yellow flash disappeared.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled as he walked through the desert.

'_Soon Konoha you'll pay for what you've done.'_ Orochimaru smiled as a leaf grew from the tip of his finger.

* * *

"Why do we have to act as jounin sense for these twerps?" A purple haired girl said. Kurotsuchi smiled.

"Come on Anko it might be fun after all the chunin exam this year will be held in Konoha." Anko eyes narrowed.

"Sign me up." Anko said her Iwa head band glistening in the light.

* * *

A robed figure stopped outside a grocery store.

"What's wrong Itachi?" A blue haired monster looking man said.

"They sell pocky here Kisame." Itachi said walking into the store. Kisame sweet dropped.

"Sometimes I forget your just a kid." Following after the Uchiha.

* * *

Kushina sighed finallu sitting down. She was able to cook all of her kids favorite dish, Mitsu ramen with lots of vegetables for Naruto, sushi, rice balls, and lobster for Nami, Momotaro tomato with garlic and peach cobbler for Sasuke, and for her pork ramen!

"Kaasan I'm home." Sasuke said as he walked in, followed by Nami. "The Hokage said he'll be come later with some guy named Jiraiya." Before he walked up the stairs to his room.

Kushina eye twitched. "You two better get your ass back down here and give me a hug before I take away your training for the next three weeks." Kushina yelled. Sasuke and Nami paled before running towards the couch and embracing the red head.

"No wonder that guy called you the red head habanero." Kushina just smiled as she hugged them tighter.

"Did you say Jiraiya?" Kushina said before her eye started to twitch again.

"MINATO!"

* * *

There you have it folks another chapter hits the books.. lol get it? no. Anyways. Next chapter we will reveal some interesting secrets, what is the Uzumaki curse? Anko makes a appearance and shes a Iwa nin? What? Huh? When? And will Itachi ever get his pocky? All that to come in the next chapter.

FROM LOVE TO HATE: CROSSING PATH


End file.
